


Rainy Days

by VioletAmet



Series: Capricious [5]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Survival, Violence, [I am my own editor.], [I lost control of this collection somewhere a long time ago.]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 63,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Between all the chaos and destruction, that comes with being shadowrunners, there are moments of peace and quiet. However, there is no rest for the wicked, even on their days off.[A collection of short stories and arcs, of the SRHK cast. Not all of it takes place in a linear timeline, so it's a bit of a mess. It is also not beta-read, so I apologize for any inconsistency, mistakes, and plot holes. I also tend to do a little bit of touch-ups here and there sometimes, at least, with errors I tend to find.]





	1. Envy

Capricious climbed down into the workshop, to catch Racter in the middle of his work. Koschei had noticed her first, and stepped forward to click his limb against the metal right next to her foot. She gave him a wave with a smile, then turned to the fabricators that were shaping something in their hands.

She brought up her goggles before her eyes, to shield them from the sparks, but she had nothing to block out the screeching sound, except her hands.

She could had just left and come back later, but there was something curious about the way Racter works that makes her stay. Perhaps its was his focus, and the way he brings his ideas out from his mind, to the real world, with his own hands.

Capricious always admired that about him, as it created Koschei. Something so unique, and wonderful to her eyes.

Some part of her felt envious of that.

When the fabricators came to a stop, Racter turned on his chair to face Capricious. "Welcome, my friend," he greeted her with an empty smile. "Do you need something?"

"Not really, no..." She paused, and gave him a half smile. "Well, I came to see how you are doing... but, I have to assume you are just fine, with your work and all."

Racter eyed his machinery, then turned back to her. As usual, he pulled out a cigarette to lit up and smoke. "I'm far from done, but the progress is more than enough to leave me satisfied." He narrowed his eyes as he noticed her cybernetic hand twitch. "Did you punch another monitor, my friend?"

Capricious grinned as she looked down at her hand. "Kind of... sort of..." She shifted her eyes back at Racter, as she felt the word "Guilty" written all over her face. "Okay, yes, I did... But, I blame it on the technomancer that messed with me, that prick... Fortunately, Isobel is helping me getting a replacement, along with tracking down that woman."

Racter chuckled as he beckoned her to him. "Let me fix it."

Capricious sighed as she stepped forward, and pulled out the green chair he had built for her from under his desk. Once she sat down, she planted her cybernetic hand down on the surface. "I would be lying if I said I understood magic... but the existence of technomancers... well, they are something else."

Racter hummed as he pulled out some tools, and went to work on her hand immediately. "I can't say much about that subject, my friend. As I've said before, magic is beyond me, and I am neither a decker. So, you're talking to the wrong person about this."

Capricious paused as she stared at his face. Despite his smile, his eyes held this hard stare while they were fixed on her hand. "Yeah," she said, "I remember... but... I don't know. Talking to you about my problems help me sometimes... Even, if you don't understand, or can't sympathise."

"You don't like it when others feel sorry for you, no?"

"In a way, yeah." She hissed in pain as though Racter hit a nerve.

He gave her a look, before he continued. "Did that hurt?"

"Of course it did," she scoffed. "You did that on purpose..."

"I was just testing something."

Capricious snorted. "Right... anyway, so, what else bothers you, aside from betrayal that is?"

Racter lifted the screwdriver for a moment to think, and take a drag of his cigarette, before he resumed. "Let's say... your morals and ideals. I've witnessed you treat others with respect, when I see no reason to. You kill for a living, but, you also go around Heoi, talking to people as if everyone were just normal civilians. How can you do that?"

"Prison," Capricious replied. "Several years in prison, and you meet all sorts of people there. Be kind to some, and you may get what you just need... or be backstabbed by the most pathetic person there," she huffed. "Heoi is just filled with more or less the same kind of people... but, not as bad."

Racter chuckled. "I suppose that does make sense. I tend to forget you spent time in prison, since you look quite young."

"How young exactly?"

"Somewhere between your late teens, and early twenties... but, you're in your mid twenties, if I am correct. Twenty-five? Twenty-six?"

Capricious thought about it. "At least twenty-five... but, I don't know exactly. I don't remember my birthday."

"Birthdays..." He gave a low chuckle. "I don't see celebrating birthdays important as a shadowrunner, however, it can boost one's morale..."

Capricious grinned as she laid her head down on his table. "I guess you're not wrong... but, I never had once celebrated my birthday, even when I lived with Raymond..." She breathed a sorrowful sigh. "But, that's... whatever. Can we get back on subject? What else bothers you?"

He hummed thoughtfully as he plucked out a shard jammed between her knuckles. "Being held back."

"What do you mean?" she asked, while looking into his eyes.

She felt her heart skip a beat when he made contact briefly, before he released a screw from her metal brace. "Specifically speaking, if someone or something were to stop me from reaching my goals. I'm always looking to a better future for all of metahumanity, but I don't see a lot of people agreeing with me. Maybe it's because of my advantage - something that society sees in a particularly ugly way, because of the news and media in general."

Capricious frowned. "I guess that's why you don't like trideo programs...?"

Racter grinned. "One of many reasons, yes. But, sometimes, if you want to study others, you have to see it from a different perspective. Be in their shoes, so to speak..." He took in a deep breath of the cigarette. "However, it's easier said than done. I can keep up the facade, but eventually, people will know. Whether it's a slip-up, or if they are too clever or nosy..."

"Am I nosy, Racter?" she asked with a crooked grin.

"A little bit."

Capricious burst out into laughter, until she yelped in pain, when she moved her hand with a screwdriver stuck inside. Racter sighed as he pulled out a clamp, and took her arm to hold it down. She clenched her teeth as she watched him carefully pull out the screwdriver.

"But, I told you about it anyway, so you could understand who I truly am, and what I am truly capable of..." He took another drag. "You welcomed me with open arms, despite knowing the truth..."

Capricious paused as she buried her face into her other arm. "I said it before, didn't I? I don't care about your condition, as long as we both are still friends..." She became quiet as she felt her heart thump against her chest.

Racter ran his fingers over her hand, staring at the chrome that reflected the dim lights of his workshop. "But we crossed that line at some point... Does it bother you?"

"No... In fact... it makes me happy... but... is it all right for me to feel envious of you?"

"What are you envious of?"

"That you are capable of things that I am not. That you can keep your focus on your work, and talk to me at the same time."

Racter turned to Capricious with a smile, but she still kept her face hidden. He ran his hand through her hair as he spoke. "Remember, my friend, I used to work as a professional for many years before being a shadowrunner. Not only do I understand that communication is important, I've also learned a few tricks, and developed my own way of working with people and machinery. It may had led to a few awkward conversations on the other person's part, but I have never cared." He chuckled as he brought his hand back to hers. "But, you and I are different in many ways. Don't compare yourself to others, because that will only leave you restrained with your ideals, and a narrow mind."

Capricious lifted her head up to look at Racter. Despite his smile and cold gaze, she believed that he spoke with some sort of passion that she has rarely seen before. A smile crept on her lips. "You're right... thanks, Racter."

"You're welcome, my friend."

The two sat in silence until he finished repairing her cyber. Once he released her from the clamp, he held onto her hand to test it. Capricious could feel his warmth as he bend her fingers back, then curled them forward. When he asked her to, she wrapped her cybernetic hand around his hand to give a firm squeeze, then let go.

Racter nodded with a hint of pride behind his eyes. "That should do for now, until you find a way to break it again."

She chuckled. "Do you care if I get hurt?"

He stared at her in silence with a smile.

"Yeah, I guessed that much..." she said, though he did not really give her an answer, so she was really unsure. "Anyway, thanks again. See you, Racter."

"Have a good evening, Capricious."


	2. Mystery Food

Duncan stared at the bowl before him, with a twisted look of disgust on his face. Aside from the noodles, there were slices of meat that look rather peculiar, strands of hair, possibly from Gobbet's rats, and spices mixed in the bowl. "Listen, Gobbet, I trust you but... I don't trust your cooking."

Gobbet snickered as she happily slurped up the noodles with Isobel by her side. "Want some tea to go with that frown on your face, Gun Show? Because I think it will make you feel better."

Duncan huffed out a heavy sigh as he ate the soup little by little. The taste was awfully bitter on his tongue, but he decided to tough it out and eat it.

Gobbet chuckled as she gently nudged Isobel's arm. "You see? It's not so bad."

Duncan shook his head as he tried to finish, only to stop half way, when he felt something like a punch in his gut. He got up immediately, and ran to his room.

Gobbet laughed as she poured the rest of his bowl into hers. "Really can't handle it like Seattle does..."

Isobel grinned. "Well, he had it easier than us when it comes to food."

"I guess, but he really needs to get used to it soon... I will probably come up with something better for him next time."


	3. Crisis

Capricious noticed a queue right in front of Club 88, which worried her. She never felt safe in crowded places, as it tends to lead a lot of stabs and fighting, but she is not in prison anymore.

Then again, Heoi is not that much better, but at least there is the Yellow Lotus, and she trusts the Ka Fai family that owns the club to keep things at peace.

She scanned the area around her briefly, before she slipped into the line, and stepped forward little by little until she arrived to the bouncer himself, Frederick Ka Fai.

"Want in, Cap?"

Capricious pursed her lips before she nodded hesitantly. "Please?"

"You have to give up your belongings first, and restrain from using your cyber. The goggles count too, by the way."

Capricious hummed lowly as she gave Frederick her bag with all her belongings inside. He then put a tag on it, and gave a number to Capricious for her to pocket. "If you come out sober, than you can get them back. Enjoy your time, Cap, and remember, don't cause any problems."

"I promise you, Frederick, I won't," she says with a half grin as she made her way past him.

 

The room was filled with all sorts of metahumans, dancing to the rhythm that made Capricious' heart thump along with the beat. She took in a deep breath as she decided to dance along with the others.

The bright lights that shone upon the dancers changed in a variety of colors, which made it difficult to see and tell what was going on, but Capricious was anything but anxious. The only thing she wanted to hear was the pounding music in her ears, which made her body move on it's own.

Almost as if she was hypnotized.

It's been such a long time since she felt so free, she realized. There was no room for anxiety in a place such as this, even though she felt it before coming here.

Perhaps Callum put something in the air that made her feel this high.

 

She wasn't sure how long she had spent in the club, but eventually, she realized it was getting late, so she had to get out as soon as possible. Capricious pushed pass the dancers, and gave Frederick her ticket to get her belongings. He chuckled as he noticed the beads of sweat on her face, and how it stained her clothes.  "Had a good time?"

Capricious blinked, as she felt as if nothing was real anymore. She simply gave him a nod, and walked away to return to the Dowager Empress.

It felt oddly quiet in the ship.

She didn't like it.

Capricious stumbled towards her room, to drop her bag, and flop onto the bed.

Nothing felt real, she thought. This whole life just feels like an illusion, as if, someone else was controlling her. She took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled to let her beating heart slow down.

What if nothing is real?

No, everything is real.

It's her head playing games with her, after spending time in that club. The feeling will go away once she rests, she thought, as she pulled the sheet over her body.


	4. Fever

Gobbet sighed as she peeled Capricious' blanket off from her sweat soaked body.

Isobel sucked in a deep breath as she took her vitals. "Heart rate is pretty high, and her temperature is a little over thirty-nine degrees celsius..." She turned to Duncan, as he stood next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest, and a frown on his face.

He could only huff out in frustration while tapping his foot.

The girls gave each other a look, before Gobbet ran her hand over Capricious' forehead as she struggled to breathe. "We need to take her to Ambrose... maybe he has some sort of medicine."

Without a word, Duncan pushed forward to pick his sister up from the bed, and hurried out the ship, despite the girls' protest. As soon as they watched him run around at the end of the block, Isobel went back inside, while Gobbet decided to go after him.

 

Ambrose hated how Duncan burst into his clinic like a rhino, but since his sister wasn't doing well, he decided to let it go and focus on her instead. With Gobbet's help, they attached wires onto Capricious' body, and injected an IV into her left arm.

When hours flew by, Capricious' state hasn't changed. She was still ill, but she wasn't getting worse. Ambrose stared at her with furrowed brows, while Duncan and Gobbet stayed put on a couch nearby.

"I think it's best for her to stay overnight," Ambrose said.

"Alone?" Duncan asked, trying not to growl or raise his voice.

Ambrose shook his head. "No, I will need someone to watch over her, since I am just one man, man. You two should get some rest though, since you have been here for almost the whole day."

"I'll send Isobel," Gobbet spoke up. "And maybe Crafty if she is not busy. Maybe she can make some sort of medicine for Seattle."

Duncan cracked his knuckles as he slowly got up. "I can stay, Gobbet... but, please bring Crafty here..."

Gobbet blinked, then shook her head as she got up, and wrapped her arm around his neck. "No way, Gun Show, we're going home to get some sleep. Isobel can take care of her, until we are ready to switch places, okay?"

"He-" "Nope, let's go," Gobbet forced Duncan out the door, while giving Ambrose a thumbs-up. "See you later, Doc."

\---

Something felt strange.

Off.

Capricious looked around to see nothing.

Literally nothing.

Everything was pure black before her eyes.

Trying not to panic, she took in a deep breath as she reached up to her eyes. She didn't feel anything on her face, which unsettled her even more.

Has she become infected?

Like Gaichu?

She found herself grinning.

That would be interesting, she thought.

But, no, her teeth hasn't changed.

She then felt something like a stab in her abdomen.

A familiar pain that made her gasp and breathe hard as her heartbeat was racing.

It's happening again, isn't it?

It has come back, hasn't it?

She was about to scream out in pain, until she felt some sort of pulse, then the world around her turned white.

 

Capricious opened her eyes to the bright lights above, as she inhaled deeply, shortly before she coughed. She looked around to see Ambrose right beside her, along with Isobel. They both had this look of fear and apprehension in their eyes.

Capricious forced a smile as she reached out to Ambrose. "Hello, Ambrose," she said weakly.

"Yeah..." he replied as he ran his hand over his sweaty face. "Hello, Cap... you gave us a scare for a moment there. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Capricious' smile disappeared as she remembered it clearly. "Y-yes..."

"Right... that explains that then. Isobel, can you get some drinks for her?"

Isobel nodded, then turned on her heel to leave the clinic.

"You are suffering from a fever, kid. I haven't found anything on your body, at least, on the outside, but tell me, you must have some history related to this before, didn't you?"

Capricious pursed her lips as she nodded her head slowly.

"Anything you want to say, or?"

"It's..." Capricious paused as she stared into Ambrose's eyes in a hard glare. "It's a disease... a rare type... long story. I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Does your crew know?"

"Yes."

"Then why not tell me about it?"

"It's... complicated. I will just send you a copy of my files to make it easier on you, Ambrose... for now... can we please... not talk about it."

Ambrose shook his head in disbelief, before turning away from her. "Sure, for now."

Isobel returned with a couple cans of soda, and passed one to Capricious. Capricious gave her her thanks, before she opened it, and gulped the entire bottle in one breath. She was certainly dehydrated, but it wasn't going to change anything anytime soon.

"Hey, Izz, can you go back to the ship and give Ambrose a copy of my files? Maybe he will need it..." She paused. "And tell everyone that Duncan is in charge while I'm here. You and Gobbet probably won't mind, but I know that Gaichu and Racter will."

Isobel perked a brow as she pulled out her PDA. "I will send a message to Duncan before I get there... At least you're awake, Cap... you really..." Isobel's voice cracked, which forced her to clear it with a cough. "Never mind. I will send someone else to watch over you, okay?"

"Okay... but, out of everyone, I don't think Gaichu is allowed... since you know..."

While Ambrose was curious, Isobel nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, we got this, Cap. Rest well."

"Thanks, Isobel. Good luck with Duncan."


	5. Queen of Fools

Capricious was given a private room in the back of the clinic. The wires on her torso were to monitor her heart rate, aside from the usual vitals check that Ambrose did every now and again.

She hated it. It felt like she was once again stuck in prison.

Every single minute that passed by felt like an hour, and the only thing that keeps her busy is reading. But, even she loses interest in reading after a while. She needs to keep her mind busy with something else, anything else, if she were to stay until the fever goes away.

Fortunately, there hasn't been any signs of an infection; it was just a virus that she had caught while hanging in the club a few days back. However, she couldn't help but think that maybe something else was at play here.

Or perhaps it's just her being paranoid.

Capricious pursed her lips as she twiddled her thumbs, while she sat on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a hospital gown that could had been bleached a few more times, while her clothes were kept in a bag somewhere in the corner of the room. She hoped that she can go back to the Dowager Empress soon, and get some jobs done. It would be better to get shot at, than to be laying around doing nothing.

She chuckled to herself as she realized that. She wasn't sure if it's a good thing, or a bad thing, but either way, this is her life now.

And she really liked it. The thrill, the excitement, the rush. Every moment when she sees Death stand in the corner of her vision, she would give it a grin, before taking other people's lives instead.

A dangerous lifestyle, filled with lots of risks. Something that she wouldn't give up, for a moment of peace.

Because that is how she always lived. Dangerously.

Capricious took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

Or perhaps, that is not the case. Who knows if this is just because she has to deal with the cards given to her. Capricious has no real power over anything, even her life, so then what can she do, except fight to survive?

That has always been the case since she and Duncan were kids.

 

And she couldn't lie - she missed living with Raymond and him as a family.

 

But, it was her fault that she had left them behind. If she had stayed, she could had studied and gone to university.

However, it might had brought her to Hong Kong anyway, considering the incident that happened with Raymond.

 

She really does not have power over her life. No matter what choice she made, she would had just wound up here in Hong Kong in the end.

Nothing would had changed, she'd thought. Nothing.

 

Capricious sighed as she buried her face into her hands. She then heard voices outside the room, right before a couple of knocks on the door. "Come in...?"

To her surprise, it was Racter. Though he held his usual smile, there was something behind his eyes that held some sort of emotion. Was it anger, frustration, or disappointment, Capricious thought, until she noticed he was carrying a bag in his hand.

"I've brought you food, under your brother's request," he said in a very cold tone. He then placed the bag down beside her, before taking a seat nearby. Capricious eyed him for a moment, until she heard Koschei drag his limbs across the floor. The way he whirred lowly like an animal growling was enough to tell her that something was indeed wrong.

As she pulled out the white box from the bag to eat, along with the cans of soda, she turned to Racter. He leaned back into the chair, while running his fingers over Koschei's metal chassis.

"Thanks for the food, Racter... and for visiting me, even though you must had been forced to, weren't you?"

He huffed out a heavy sigh as he looked up at her. "You're brother is quite stubborn, but I suppose that would be the case for any worried sibling... however, that is not what bothers me, my friend. It's the fact that I have to _obey_ his word." Racter stared down at Koschei as he continued, "Duncan is... narrow minded, I'm afraid. He can't see the bigger picture to anything, so long as he holds onto his beliefs."

Capricious hummed. "That's Duncan all right. He really hasn't changed much, I'd think... such a hard head." She chuckled. "I'm... sorry."

Racter shook his head. "It's nothing that you have to be sorry for. I just wish your brother can broaden that mind of his." He paused as he straightened himself on the seat. "Anyway, enough talk about your brother - tell me, how have you been doing, my friend?"

Capricious frowned as she turned her head to the monitor. "Heart rate is still high. Temperature has dropped, but not enough to discharge me... It just feels like prison in here."

Racter took a look around the room. Aside from the medical equipment, it was certainly quite bland, and looks in need of some fixing here and there. At least it seemed to be enough for Capricious, especially with the door to the bathroom. "Are you in need of anything in particular?"

"Fresh air, Racter," she said immediately. "Fresh air, and the smell of gunpowder. Or the sounds of explosions... I don't know."

"Seems like you are slowly losing it, my friend."

Capricious groaned before she took a sip of her soda. "Slowly, but surely..." She paused as she thought about something. "Tell me, Racter... if your colleagues didn't steal your self-repair kit, would you had stayed in Russia, working as a roboticist?"

Racter blinked, while Koschei shook his body. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I'm just asking, Racter. What do you think you would had been doing?"

Racter paused as he traced Koschei's metal body with his fingers. "I would had most likely been doing what I had always done; working as a roboticist. Maybe, I would had lived peacefully... but, thinking about it bores me. Why live such a life, when there is so much more out here, than in my homeland?"

Capricious smiled while she chewed. "I think it's because this life is something like a calling to you... while for me, it's just... a different way of doing the same thing I've always done: surviving."

Racter raised a brow as he tilted his head. "What do you think you would had been doing then, if things were different for you, my friend?"

Capricious paused as she remembered the day she got sent to prison. The beating she had suffered was terrible, but that was what she got for doing something she shouldn't had done in the first place. "Studying and going to university... then, coming to Hong Kong." She sighed. "Whether or not I went to prison, the result will still be the same, I'd think. I will end up being a shadowrunner, whether I'd like it or not."

"Do you blame your father for bringing you here, then?"

Capricious stared at the half empty box of food. "Actually... I don't. I don't know why, but I have no regrets being a shadowrunner. Even if there wasn't an APB on our heads, I'd believe I would be doing the same thing as I've always done. There was nothing for me to go back to; Raymond would had probably disowned me if he knew that I went to prison... but then again, maybe not, since he called me... But... well... you had seen how that turned out."

Racter nodded his head as his lips parted to reveal his white teeth. "Indeed, I had, my friend. We all had."

Capricious sighed as she finished off the meal, then placed the box into the bag. She drank the soda down, finished off with a burp, then giggled, before she excused herself. "So, how are things going with Duncan, aside from disagreements?"

"Things are well... He had left to do a job not long ago, which is why I am here instead of the others."

Capricious chuckled. "Would you had visited even if he didn't tell you?"

"Honestly? I would had visited eventually. Without your presence, things have become too quiet for me, though I had been very productive."

Capricious cooed as she gave him a playful wink. "Missed your soundboard, didn't you, Racter?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps, my friend... perhaps."

Capricious laughed. "Well, since I'm bored, let's talk. I do miss listening to your ideas, Racter, and I would be glad to help, if I could in anyway."

Racter smiled, while Koschei climbed under Capricious' bed to rest. "Very well, my friend..."


	6. Friends

"Didn't expect you would come back so soon, Racter," Capricious said, as she gave him a small wave.

He grinned as he ran his hand over Koschei's chassis. "Are you disappointed, my friend?"

Capricious shook her head, then waved her hand over to the chair. "More of the opposite." She gave him a smile in return while she shut her book over her lap. Capricious eyed the monitor above her head for a moment, then turned back to Racter as she continued, "I'm slowly getting better, but Ambrose wants to make sure that everything is, and will be, stable so I won't be back so soon after being discharged." She shrugged. "Which is fragging awful, because I'm slowly losing my mind, Racter. I really, really am."

Racter snorted as he sat down. "Using such a word like 'fragging' makes that clear, Capricious..." He huffed as he eyed the book in her hand. "In all honesty, using such words seems almost... uncultured. I can understand the usage of other words as curses, but not these slangs that shadowrunners in general seem to adore."

Capricious laughed as she gave him a finger pistol and a wink. "'Null sweat', Racter. I understand."

He gave her a look, while Koschei tried to climb onto the bed, which made Capricious laugh harder.

"Please! Stand down!" She giggled. "Don't want to ruin this... well..." The bed was already torn apart, before Koschei ripped into it, but was kept together with duct tape, all hidden underneath a sheet. "I suppose it doesn't matter. So, Racter, how may I help you?"

Once Koschei climbed down from the bed, to hide underneath it, Racter replied, "There have been some things that come to my attention recently. You see, I've been thinking about our past conversations, and the way you had responded throughout it. At times, I’ve wondered if you were you truly genuine, or did you lie to have me by your side?"

Before Capricious could say anything, Racter raised up his finger to stop her. "This isn't the first time I found myself asking such questions. More often than not, when you visit, I tend to feel as if you are keeping an eye on me, just like what my mother had. Then, I'm reminded of the times that people have seen me with the same look of disgust behind their eyes, once they had learned the truth about me… To say the least, it made me unhappy.

"But then, I see Gaichu come out of his room to go hunt just moments ago, and realized that, you are indeed a honest woman. Now here comes this hypothetical question: if everyone, except I, were to die, would you had stayed with me?"

Capricious frowned as she pressed the book over her lips. She took in a deep breath, before she spoke, "That's a hard question to answer, Racter... but... I... would think so."

"Why?"

"Well, because you would had been the only friend I’d got left." Capricious looked down at her bed, as Koschei came to mind. "Koschei technically counts too, I guess, so... I would have just you two..." Capricious then looked back at Racter with pursed lips. "But, I would be hoping that you wouldn't leave me, if that were the case... I don't know..." She breathed heavily through her nose. "Why are you even asking me this?"

Racter eyed the monitor and noticed the increase of her heart rate. "It was just a hypothetical question, my friend - don't worry. Besides, you are just too interesting to lose, Capricious."

"Interesting? How so?"

Racter chuckled as he lowered his eyes to gaze into hers. "Your condition, your lifestyle, your personality... you're not a wildcard, but you're certainly not predictable. You did eat someone’s dinner during our first run together, so I expected that you would be... something."

Capricious let out a brief laugh. "Well, when I was stuck in prison, I’d realized how stupid and short life is. So why not live life, and take risks, you know?" She sighed. "But, that's all in the past... and I'm sorry if I made you in any way uncomfortable. I didn't mean to... I just... really liked you too much that I really wanted to get to know you better. Watch you do your thing as you work..." She paused. "You're... so different from me in so many ways, that I have grown to really... admire you. Same goes for the others, of course... but, I guess that's what draws me to all of you."

Racter tilted his head as he listened.

"Isobel is so much more capable than me when it comes to hacking, Duncan is a stubborn brother, but is much more grounded than I could ever be, Gobbet is Gobbet, and Gaichu... well... Like you, I enjoy my conversations with Gaichu. But, with you, it's different. Maybe it's because of your 'condition' that I can feel like myself. Truly be myself. I’ve never really felt... 'normal'? I don't know. I think we all have this feeling, and it varies, of course, so I don't think of myself as any different from others, but at the same time, I don't feel as if I'm at the right place in my life, sometimes.

"Maybe it's because of prison. Maybe it's because I'm branded as a criminal. Maybe it's because I am a shadowrunner, I don't know. But, whatever the reason is, I feel... comfortable around you, more than I could be with my brother. And, I know, you don't feel anything for me in an emotional way, and we may had slept together a few times, but, none of it matters, as long as we're friends... unless, you wish to leave us. I won't stop you from doing that. You're a grown man, Racter, so, what can I do? Beg that you stay with us? I can't, because you are an opportunist. You see an advantage, and you will take it without hesitation, and that's all I want for you. To seek out a better life..."

Capricious paused as she caught herself rambling, then gave an embarrassed laugh as she buried her face into her book. "Simply put, Racter: I admire you. That's all."

Racter grinned as he reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. "It sounds more like 'admiration' to me, my friend... but, I appreciate your words. Truly." He eyed the book that had no cover, nor any sign of a title anywhere in sight, but he had to assume that it must be one book in particular. "Another question, if you don't mind."

Capricious lifted her eyes to give him an puzzled look. "Go ahead..."

"What does being human mean to you?"

She blinks, then looks down at her book.

After thinking it over, she replied, "I don't know exactly what you mean, Racter, but I think it’s just living life in our own way, I suppose. However, if you're talking about morals, then I can only say is that, there are worse people than us. Truly..." Capricious shut her eyes tight as she remembered the news about the Emerald City Ripper back in prison. "And... as long as you don't become one of those monsters... then, I will be okay with you. I don't want to see you turn into… well, okay, yeah, we’re shadowrunners, so we do kill for a living and all, but I don’t want you to be a mindless murderer.”

Racter hummed lowly as he sat next to her. Her heart rate was beating faster, even as he held her tightly in his arms. "Deep breaths, my friend," he whispered to her.

She did as she was told, while she brought her cybernetic hand to his shirt. She held onto him tightly in desperation, as her heart raced, and her breathing became heavier and unsteady. “They have been happening a lot lately..." She nuzzled her face into his chest, and inhaled the scent of cigarette smoke from him, as she breathed in deeply. "Please, stay with me, Racter, until I have calmed down."

Racter said nothing, as he watched her vitals on the monitor for over an hour.


	7. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Violence. Very minor violence, but still violence.

For as long as they have been together, Isobel still wasn't quite used to Gobbet's cooking. However, like Gobbet, she had developed an iron stomach, for the price of flavor.

"Do you think we should bring some of this to Seattle?" Gobbet asked, as she eyed the bowl of noodles in her hand.

Isobel shook her head as she slurped her bowl up. "I think Duncan and the Russian has that covered..."

Gobbet hummed lowly with a slight frown. "Well, as long as she is eating, then it's no big deal. Can't go wrong with some of those wings at that restaurant."

"I don't think they buy her wings, Gobbet..."

Gobbet paused, then scowled at the thought. "Being stuck in a clinic for almost a week, and no wings? That would drive me insane!"

Isobel covered her mouth as she gave a brief laugh. "I think if you have to eat actual vegetables, instead of junk food, you would die."

Gobbet snickered. "I'd still eat it, Izz. Can't throw away food, whatever it is."

Isobel gave her a smile, as she watched both Madness and Folly climb down her arms to nibble the chunks in the bowl. "I suppose not..."

\---

Gaichu wiped the blood off from his blade with his fingers, before he sheathed the katana. He licked the blood off, then began to appraise the metahuman's body as best as he could, before taking out a small knife. He sliced off a piece of the flesh with ease, then covered it in a small clean rag, and left to return to the Dowager Empress.

 

As he let the meat sit on the pan over a small stove, he heard footsteps coming down into the workshop.

"How is she?" he spoke up, without turning his head.

"Mentally? Not well," Racter replied, while Koschei hid under the table. "From what I've been told, Ambrose wants to her to stay until she is well enough to leave, but I believe it's taking a toll on her." He paused as he recalled Capricious struggling with her panic attack. "PTSD, I'd believe."

"PTSD?"

"There is a possibility that being confined reminds her of prison..." Racter shrugged. "Which is understandable, given her history."

"So, what is the plan then? Ask her brother for help to discharge her from the clinic?"

"That would be best, I'd believe. Her brother can be quite stubborn, and if I tell him about his sister's state, then he would need to take her out of there."

Gaichu pursed his lips as he turned the meat over with a pair of chopsticks. "Do you think he will listen at all?"

"It is his sister after all, so why wouldn't he? Anyway, I shall speak to him once I'm done with my work here."

Gaichu nodded as sniffed the air around the meat. He was almost salivating from the scent of soy and spices he added. “I hope you finish your work soon.”


	8. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Violence.

"She'd already left?! Where the hell did she go?!" Duncan yelled at Ambrose.

The doctor sighed as he ran his hand over his temples. "I'd thought she went back to the ship this morning, but since you are here, that clearly means she has gone somewhere else..." He then shut his eyes tight, to keep his eyes shielded from the lights around him. He really picked a bad time to have a hangover, Ambrose thought.

Before he could say anything else, Racter spoke up, "Now listen, Duncan, since she isn't here, or at the ship, she must be somewhere else... and I have this feeling that she hasn't gotten far. Perhaps we should find her with the others help."

Duncan snarled as he turned to him. Koschei jumped in front of Racter, with his limbs splayed out, while the rigger gave Duncan a smile.

"That girl..." Duncan growled as he stomped his way out of the clinic.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor, and for taking care of our friend," Racter said, before he followed the ork out, with Koschei close behind.

Ambrose shook his head. "Whatever..."

 

Capricious stared up at the bright blue sky, while holding onto a baseball bat in her right hand. The fresh cool air tickled her skin, which was a nice change. She wouldn't be able to stand one more day in that stuffy, suffocating room.

When she heard her brother call out her name, she turned to him with a smile behind a chain link fence. Besides Duncan were the rest of the crew. Gobbet, Isobel, Racter, and Gaichu.

She gave them a salute with a smile, then pointed the bat at Duncan, and waved at him to come over to the other side of the fence.

Before Gobbet could ask, Duncan hopped the fence with ease, and landed on his feet with a thud. He then cracked his knuckles as he approached Capricious.

The crew exchanged looks, unsure on what to do, until Capricious sprinted towards Duncan, and swung the bat at his side, which he caught with his bare hands. He kicked Capricious back hard, forcing her to let go of the bat.

He tossed the weapon aside before he lifted both of his hands up into a stance.

As soon as she caught her breath, Capricious mirrored his stance, with a grin across her face. She threw a jab at his waist, only to be blocked, and punched across the face in return, catching both Isobel and Gobbet by surprised.

Capricious stumbled back with a shaky laugh. She spat out blood, then flipped backwards onto her hands, to kick Duncan as she spun on the pavement. Duncan let out a grunt as he almost lost his footing. He tried to grab her foot, but Capricious was faster than he had expected, as she landed back on her feet.

 

Even though they were siblings, they both continued to brawl, until Capricious was knocked back by an uppercut from Duncan that nearly made her unconscious. The world was spinning before her eyes, but she still had a smile on her blood covered, busted lip. She gave Duncan a thumbs up, before she slowly climbed back on her feet.

Duncan huffed out an exhausted sigh as he picked her up, and put her over his shoulder. "You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

Duncan chuckled as he approached the crew. The fence was already open, thanks to Gaichu and his blade. Apparently, there was no gate to be found, so they had to make one.

"What the hell, Seattle?!" Gobbet yelled as she grabbed Capricious' beaten and bruised face. "You just came out of the clinic! Why did you and Duncan fight?!"

"Because, I was bored," Capricious replied, which got a chuckle from Racter.

Gobbet shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't want to go back to the clinic, do you, Capricious?" Racter asked.

"I'd rather not, please."

Gobbet pursed her lips, then huffed out a sigh. "Fine, I'll get Crafty to help me…” She paused as she gave her a small smile. “By the way, Seattle... that was kind of impressive."

Capricious gave her a wink. "I try."

"It doesn't seem like you tried, Capricious," Gaichu spoke up. "You were giving it your all, weren't you?"

She blinked. "How can you tell?"

Gaichu paused to think about it. "There was... something different about you, during the fight. At least compared to the times that we do jobs..."

"He's right, actually..." Isobel spoke. "You've never used your claws, or your whip. And the only time you tried to attack with a weapon, was at the start, with the bat... Why do you did that, Capricious?"

Capricious hummed as she poked Duncan's back. "Hard question to answer. Ask me again next week."

The girls exchanged glances, while Gaichu bursted out into unexpected laughter.

\---

Capricious looked over her mended injuries in the bathroom mirror.

 

She couldn't help but remember the time she was caught by the police, the day she fought against someone she hated back in the day.

 

Since then, she wanted to overcome that memory, and become stronger than she was that day.

She isn’t sure if she had become stronger, but she certainly had changed, she thought. The scars on her body proves it, along with the memories they all carry, that more or less had blended together in her head.

 

Capricious took in a deep breath, then exhaled before she turned away to turn the shower on. The touch of the hot running water down her body was the best she thing she could had ever felt. It soothed her aching body, and washed away the smell of the clinic off her skin.

 

She really does not want to suffer from another fever ever again, she thought.


	9. A World of Emptiness and Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nier Automata, and the Musou series, since I'm a lover of hack and slash games. Always had been, always will be, I think.
> 
> (Warriors Orochi 4 reminded me how good a Musou game can be, and some of the music gave me some nostalgia. Gah, I love the Musou games, and wish DW9 wasn't the mess it is, even though I didn't buy it... but, this isn't about that! This is about SRHK! Prepare for more SRHK fanfics my dudes! And as always, take it easy folks.)
> 
> Oh, and I've written this chapter in the middle of the night, about... 1:15 in the morning my time. So I apologize for any mistakes, and shall correct them when I wake up. I just didn't want to lose this idea before I head to bed.

Capricious raised up her right hand to catch the falling leaf into her palm, only for it to disappear into tiny pixels as soon as it lands. She looked up at the tree, with it's black bark, and white leaves, with a grey outline surrounding it. She then looked at the world around her with a content smile on her face.

She created this simulation by herself, using some old data that she had made some years back. The programming is crude at worst, but works well enough, despite the bugs that infests her little world.

It's also the only thing that can run on her computer, without putting too much stress on it compared to some of the other simulations.

With a wave of her right hand, Capricious brought up a screen before her to look through her files. For a brief moment, it flickered, along with the falling leaves, which had meant someone had entered her world. She chuckled as she started to play a song that she could only describe as melancholy, before letting the screen disappear with another wave.

From underneath the white grass, Isobel popped out, with quite a perplexed expression on her face. She stared at the tree behind Capricious, before facing the fellow decker herself. "I really can't lie, Cap, this place is kind of bland," Isobel said as she climbed out of the grass.

Capricious chuckled with a shrug. "I'm relying on old data, Izz, so I can't do much with it, except... this." She waved her right hand to the world around them. "It was originally a prototype for something bigger... until I got sent to prison."

"Oh? Wait, old data? How did you get this old data?"

"Duncan gave it to me some time ago, said something along the lines about it being a reminder." Capricious raised her hand down to the back of her neck, as she stared blankly at the white sky above them. "I forgot about it until recently, when we had that fight."

Isobel hummed as she approached Capricious. "What were you trying to make?"

Capricious pursed her lips as she shut her eyes. "Something... grand, for a simulator. I wanted to create a giant simulation, where there would be color everywhere, flowers of all kind, buildings taken over by nature, and more. A simulator of when humanity no longer exists, and all that is left - what we had built, and created - gets taken over by the earth itself, as it should be. After all, we used the earth to create these things in the first place."

Isobel eye's widen, as she shrunk before Capricious in fear. "That sounds... kind of like something the Russian would do."

Capricious paused, before a grin crept on her lips. "Well, I guess that tends to happen when you hang around with someone for too long... but, no, this is not like what Racter wants... Nor is it something I'd want either."

"Then why are you creating it? As something that could be? How you imagine the world would look like eventually?"

Capricious snapped her fingers with a nod. "You hit the nail on the head there, Isobel; yes, that's what I wanted to create. Where humanity of any kind doesn’t exists, except for the animals themselves. Sure, we are animals, to an extent, but we are a different kind of animal. We're humans. Metahumans." She paused, before shaking her head. "But, it doesn't matter anymore now."

With a flick of her wrist, the entire world disappeared, replaced by a simulation of a home.

Isobel suddenly felt out of place here, from the sight of the decorations, books, and furniture. It was something that she had may seen a few times before, but this simulation in particular looked too real for her. The dirty dishes in the sink, the sun's rays beaming through the window, the mess around the house. It was too well done for a simulation. "Is this... your home?"

Capricious nodded as she sat down in the kitchen table. A round one, with three seats. She waved Isobel over to come join her. "Recurring dreams, memories, and conversations with Duncan helped me recreate that house..."

As soon as Isobel sat down, she noticed that the music had changed. From a quiet orchestra, of violins, violas, cellos, and drums, into a mix of erhus, guzhengs, flutes, and percussions. She focused on the music a little bit, and heard someone hum.

A man's voice, it seemed. It was somewhat familiar, but at the same time, it's not.

Isobel turned to look at Capricious as she eyed the third chair quietly. "I've sometimes heard home is where the heart is…” Capricious started, “and for a long time, it never made any sense to me, until now." Capricious spread her arms wide to show off the small house around them. "If I wasn't an idiot, I wouldn't had been in prison, and would had been living a different life, but I don't think anything would had changed in the end, anyway. Since we've been together, I can't think of anything else that had made me happy, then to had found a good group of friends like you and the others."

Isobel stared at her in silence, as the world around them disintegrated into pixels.

"Sure, you all have your differences, but, I think we all have gotten more or less used to each other over the past month or so." Capricious shrugged. "Anyway, do you wish to play a small game with me?"

Isobel blinked, then shrugged. "I guess... I mean, I wasn't planning to stay for long, but since you showed me enough of your world, I guess we could play something. What sort of game do you want to play?"

Capricious thought about it for a moment, before she clasped her hands together as if a light bulb went off in her head. "A mystery game! Didn't you say you like to solve mysteries? So let's take a crack at some!"

Isobel chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief. "Okay then, Cap. Let's."


	10. "In Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [What better reason for us to be friends?]

Capricious' lips curled into a devilish yet playful smile, as she looked down at the thousands of human sized bugs below her feet. With a flick of her wrist, she brought out a staff, and giggled as she forced the cloud under her feet downward at great speeds, to crash into the gathering of bugs.

As she swung the large stick around her body against them, they burst into sparkling pixels before fading away.

Then the music that played became more intense, making her even more excited to slam the staff against her "enemies".

 

Even though the game itself is nothing more than just her killing as many as possible, Capricious loved it. She then came to a stop when she heard the sound of a beep. Once she brought up a screen, making the world around her stand motionless, she pressed the alert button to bring up an image of her room.

"Busy, my friend?" Racter's voice sounded muffled, as he spun the chair before her computer around for him to sit. Capricious grinned as she spotted Koschei walking around behind him.

"Sort of," she replied as she pushed the feed behind her, so she could continue with her game. "How may I help you, Racter?"

"Oh, nothing. I've been curious on what you have been doing, since you barely come out of your room, except for when you need to go for a jog around Heoi."

"Says the hermit himself." Capricious twirled the staff around with her right hand in silence for a moment, then turned to the feed. "I've been distracted with some projects here and there. Something to keep my mind busy, since I've been dealing with personal troubles."

Racter squinted his eyes as he stared at the monitor, watching her kill the bugs around her. "This seems nothing more than a game to me, my friend," he pointed out.

As she spoke, there was static, "It's a bit of both, Racter. I sometimes find bugs in my data, gather them all up, remake them into... these things, and just go at it whenever I feel stressed. It doesn't really change anything, but man, it makes me feel better when I smash them. Especially the 'Big One'."

"The Big One?"

Racter saw her grin as she turned to him briefly, before running past the bugs, and proceeded to jump to ride on a cloud. He chuckled as she clearly drew inspiration from a certain book for that, and the staff in her hand.

She then crashed into a giant sized beetle, with large horns on its head. "This thing." She tapped the end of the stick against its shell, until it started to shake, forcing her off with a start.

She landed hard against the ground, which made her body in the real world jolt. Racter didn't even blink at the sight of it. "Is there a limit to how much damage you can take in that simulation, my friend?"

"Yep." Capricious got up on her feet to bring the feed back to her, to stop the world once again. "I can also choose when to stop, and resume whenever I want. Like this!" She pressed her finger against the screen, and within moments, the monitor turned black, while Capricious inhaled deeply as soon as she returned to the real world.

She began to cough due to her dry throat, and immediately went to the bathroom to relieve herself. Once she cleaned herself up, and drank some of the tap water, she stepped out of her room, to be greeted by Koschei. She gave him a smile.

She then turned to Racter as he took out a cigarette. Capricious stared at the smoke trail disappear into the air with a slight frown, then sighed as she sat on her bed. "It's rare to see you outside your workshop," she said. "Rarer for you to come into my room."

"As I've said, I've been curious. So, tell me about this project of yours."

"It's just a stress relieving project," she replied with a shrug. "It's... nothing much, compared to this other one I'm working on, but, sadly, I'm restricted to what I can make, because of that piece of junk over there." She pointed to her computer. "It overheats when I do too much at a time, and it's quite slow when booting up..." She pauses. "It's more like a cement block, than a computer... I wonder if I could kill someone with it."

"You would break their spine, and several bones, my friend, instead of outright killing them... unless, you plan on bringing it down on their head."

"Right. I shall keep that in mind then." Capricious snorted. "Anyway, enough about my projects - want to talk about something else? Like, I don't know, food. Because I'm hungry, and I've been wanting to know something about you, Racter."

Racter raised a brow as he inhaled the cigarette smoke. "I rarely ever cook, my friend, but I would be more than happy to give you something different than the norm."

"Great! Let's go and cook then, my friend!" She laughed.

\---

"What is it that you wanted to know, my friend?" Racter asked as he let the pot boil on the stove.

"Well, about your condition, I guess. I mean, I know that we've spoken about it many before, but it just gets me thinking sometimes. Like, how does it feel? How do you feel from day to day? How do you feel about the others and I? Does these question bother you?"

As Capricious spoke, Racter decided to clean the dishes in the sink. He took in a deep breath, before he let out a brief laugh. "And you say you aren't bothered about having me around..." He paused as he let the hot water run through his calloused hands. "At this point, my friend, I'm not sure how to answer you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Racter stared at a bowl covered in moldy noodles and meat. He wiped them off before using the dish soap to scrub the bowl down. "For as long as we've been working together, I've told you many things that I'd hoped satisfied your curiosity, but I think it has made you more worried about what may happen between you and I, and not the people around us."

Capricious frowned. "What?"

Racter eyed the timer as he continued, "You're more worried about me leaving you specifically, than you are about the crew. I could imagine that the crew would be sad if I'd suddenly left, but they would eventually move on, while you on the other hand, would be willing to leave as well to catch up with me.

"You just can't stand that thought, which is why you are always around me, and why you always bring me along to do jobs. It's not just because of Koschei capabilities, or my talents and skills: it's about me specifically. You're 'in love’ with me... but, tell me, Capricious, why do you question our relationship so often?"

Capricious stared at Racter in disbelief. She couldn't deny that his words were not lies, but she didn't want to admit they were true either. She took in a deep breath, to exhale slowly through her lips. "Okay... Maybe I am scared... Maybe this... one sided emotional friendship is... something else beyond my understanding... but, I can't simply let it go so easily like you can. I care about you, just like I care about the others... but, I can't simply keep you for myself for forever. No one can."

"Indeed, my friend... no one can." Racter ran his fingers over the spine of a kitchen knife. "But, I have not left, my friend."

"Yet, Racter. You have not left, yet."

Racter let out a snort as he stuck the knife between the washed plates. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, my friend." Once the timer went off, Racter turned off the stove, and lifted up the lid. “Since you’re so worried about me leaving the crew, let me tell you one thing: the Dowager Empress is my home, and whether you wanted me off the crew or not, I would had not left, because I've made my foundation here. And with you around, I found someone that I can rely on, not just by their loyalty, but by their talents and skills."

He paused as he picked up a clean bowl, and poured the boiled tofu and noodle soup into it. He then placed it down before Capricious with a smile, even though his eyes held no warmth behind them, unlike the food he had cooked. "I've said this before, but I will say it again, but you will have to remember this, because I will not do it for the third time, my friend: I enjoy our association, and I recognize the advantage in our being allies... I like talking to you."

Capricious blinked as she did remember hearing him say that before. She kept eye contact with him for a hard minute, before a smile crept on her lips, and she nodded. "Right, right, right. Thanks, Racter. Really."

He gave her a firm nod in return, before he collected another bowl of food for himself, and sat next to her. "Now eat, my friend, or else you would had wasted my time."

Capricious chuckled as she picked up her fork. "And we can't have you wasting your precious time... which worries me, Racter. You always seem to be in a rush. You never stop working."

Racter chuckled. "There is so much to be done, with so little time... but, I'm aware that we need breaks every once in a while. I just become bored too quickly if I don't keep working."

"Fair enough... though, I believe I had wasted your time enough already, with these dull repetitive questions and conversations… and with my existence in general..."

Racter grinned. "No, my friend. It’s quite the opposite. Now, be quiet, and eat."


	11. Savages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a shorter chapter... but then I decided to take a chance at something. Excuse me for any mistakes. Will fix it asap, once I come back to this with a fresher mind set.
> 
> Of course, the title and theme is inspired by the song Savages by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
>  
> 
> _Underneath it all, we're just savages_  
>  _Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages_

As soon as Capricious was about to step out of the Dowager Empress, she heard the sound of someone climbing up the stairs from the workshop. She gave Gaichu a smile as he rose up onto his feet. "Good evening, Gaichu," she greeted him. "Going to hunt again tonight?"

"Actually, no, Capricious. I actually wish to join you on your walk."

She blinked, then raised a brow as she eyed Gaichu with some suspicion. "Did Duncan ask you to, or do you really want to walk with me?"

Gaichu shook his head slowly with a frown. "No, no one has put me up to this."

She hummed lowly, then decided to shrug it off. "Okay, then. Let's go."

 

Despite the wary onlookers, the two walked the streets of Heoi, discussing about ancient Japanese history, culture, and mythology. As time went by, Capricious became quiet as she looked down at the pavement below their feet.

"There is something on your mind," Gaichu spoke up, catching her attention for a brief moment.

"Y-yeah... but... I don't know. I don't think it's... important, at least."

Gaichu stopped in his tracks, which Capricious did as well shortly after. "You know, Capricious, I tend to overhear your conversations, so I would like to apologize for doing so. However, aside from various topics you hold with them, and the way you carry yourself as the crew leader, are you sure you're okay?"

Capricious pursed her lips as she stared at Gaichu impassively. She wasn't surprised at the fact that he had overheard her conversations. In fact, she had hoped he did. Compared to everyone else, and herself, Gaichu seemed the most sane, and reliable member of the crew, despite being a ghoul.

"Given your silence, I assume you're upset, which you have every right to be... but, I feel that there is something that you wish to get off your chest, that you can't to anyone else. Especially your brother."

Capricious looked down at her feet while thoughts ran through her mind. "Where can I even begin, Gaichu? There is just... so many screwed up things in this lifestyle. We kill people that most likely have families, and some poor child out there is an orphan because of us... because of me..." Capricious raised up her hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "It's ironic, because I lost my mother by some random person... and I have no real idea about what happened to my father... Not that it matters anyway, since Raymond was more of a father to me than anything."

She scoffed as she shook her head. "I don't know why I am even thinking about any of this now, given everything we had done. I suppose it's just guilt, or maybe it's just one of those days... or weeks, rather... but, that doesn't excuse my actions or words..."

Gaichu paused as he heard her slowly break down into tears. He then pulled out his blade, which he brought down on Capricious, only to miss as soon as she moved to the side.

She stared at him in shock. He then dashed towards her to bring the blade down once again, only to be caught this time by her cybernetic hand. Capricious growled as she grabbed the blade, that couldn't even leave a mark on her chrome, before she kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to stumble back.

Gaichu quickly caught himself, but he had lost his weapon to Capricious.

She glared at him in anger, before looking down at her reflection on the blade. She forgot how much of a mess she was until now.

Capricious took in a deep breath, then walked up to Gaichu to give him back the sword. "We're just savages, aren't we? There is nothing we can do about it, and only hope that the innocent don't get caught in the crossfire."

Gaichu sheathed the blade as he spoke, "I think you said that life isn't exactly black and white at some point, Capricious, and that you shouldn't back away from the ugliness of the world. Like everyone else, you have room for growth, and I wish to witness the day that you had reached your peak. In a way, you're similar to Ku Feng."

Capricious blinked as she hadn't met Ku Feng in a long time. "Are you still teaching her?" she asked.

Gaichu shook his head. "No... I believe she had learned enough... except, I'm not proud of her for running away before we reached Qian Ya." He huffed out a disappointed sigh. "But, I believe she can take care of herself from now on. I suspect you will do the same as well."

"Well, I have been doing that for most of my life, so... yeah." She chuckled as she shook her head. "Anyway, th-" Capricious was cut off mid sentence, as she was suddenly pushed down onto the ground, shortly before the sound of an assault rifle went off. She turned to see five red lights glaring down at her for, before they turned upward.

She then heard Gaichu growled as he pulled out his blade, and stood beside Racter as he smiled at the woman before them. A blonde woman with blue eyes, and blue circuit like tattoos on the sides of her head and face. Her glare was fixed on Racter himself as she held the assault rifle.

Capricious was in awe by the woman. She was dangerously beautiful, and those blue eyes of hers were hard to read. In some way, she reminded Capricious of Racter.

Capricious tried to get up, but Koschei forced her back down by whirring his saw just above her back. She raised a brow at the drone, before turning to Racter. "Racter, please get Koschei off of me."

"No," he replied instantaneously, as he kept his eyes on the woman. "It's for your own good, my friend."

"My own good...? Why?!"

Racter pulled out a box of cigarettes that was still covered in a plastic wrap. Once he tore it off, and took out a stick, he lit it up to take a drag. "Capricious," he said, "meet Lucky Strike."

Capricious' eyes widen as she looked back to the woman. When she looked back at her, Capricious felt something like an arrow pierce through her eyes, and through her soul. Then a smile formed on her face as she greeted her with a wave, despite being stuck under Koschei.

The woman then looked back at Racter, and shouted at him in German. As usual, he carry a smile, with no emotion behind his eyes. No, there was something there, Capricious noticed. A hint of amusement.

Capricious looked down at the pavement with pursed lips. She could feel something being planted inside her heart, making her stomach churn. She buried her head into her arms as unpleasant thoughts came to mind.

She then felt someone pull her off the ground. Koschei was standing next to Gaichu as he held the blade in a familiar stance, glaring at the woman with her assault rifle in hand. Capricious then felt a gloved hand brush her hair behind her ear. Racter held her close as he spoke in German to Lucky Strike.

She didn't seem to take his words all to kindly, as she was about to pull the trigger, but Koschei dashed forward to catch her off guard. Gaichu followed suit to slash at her, but she was quick to dodge, and aimed the rifle at the ghoul.

"Hey! Stop it!" Capricious yelled at them, but no one seemed to back down. She turned to Racter with a scowl. "Make her stop, Racter! We're too out in the open, and it will cause trouble for us!"

"I could try, but she wants my head, my friend."

Capricious growled. "Then let's deal with her some other time! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of some stupid reason!"

Racter eyed her silently, before he nodded. "Very well, my friend... but, we will need to have a discussion later, okay?"

Capricious huffed. "Oh, I know, Racter... I know..."

"Pardon me, Gaichu, but it seems that Capricious doesn't want any bloodshed tonight!"

"Is that really what you want, Capricious!?" he asked her, while still holding out his blade.

"Yes!" she yelled in desperation. "Let's go home, _please_!"

Lucky Strike glared at Gaichu as he retreated his blade, and hurried to return to the others. She was about to chase after them, but Koschei blocked her from getting any farther. She yelled something to Racter, which he replied in this strange manner that was hard for Capricious to describe.

But then, with the language barrier, and her feelings tossed into the mix, she wasn't sure how to really read the room anymore.

Until Racter wrapped his arm around her shoulders, to walk beside her back to the Dowager Empress.

Capricious looked over her shoulder in fear, but the woman only glared as they walked away.

\---

Racter took off his coat as soon as they arrived to the workshop. Gaichu returned to his room, while Capricious leaned against the railing absentmindedly. Even the sound of Koschei's limbs clicking against the metal floor couldn't take her attention away from her thoughts.

"Why did you stop us from killing her, my friend?" Racter spoke up, but there was no answer. He turned to Capricious to see that her mind was somewhere far away. He sighed as he placed his coat over his chair, and snapped his fingers before her face to force her back to reality.

"Sorry... did you say something?" she asked.

Racter curled his lips to reveal his strong white teeth gleaming in the dim workshop. "Why did you stop us?" he repeated, with a hint of frustration behind his tone.

Capricious frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because we're out in the open, Racter, and we can't be causing a scene, while we are at risk with the police!"

"Ah, but the APB was lifted, wasn’t it? And we’re protected by the Yellow Lotus."

"But there is a risk, Racter! And this one is too big to take! I can't kill someone so easily like that!"

"But you had countless of times before."

"But we're out in Heoi! Not in some building, where we can stay anonymous!"

Koschei whirred as her voice rose in anger. Capricious ignored him as she stood her ground before Racter. He only seemed amused by her, which bothered her.

She wanted to scream at him.

But she held it deep down inside.

"I... I need to rest," she said. "I don't... I don't even feel like myself anymore..."

"Are you going to hide away in your room again, my friend?"

Capricious gave him a look, before she gave him a mock smile. "What, do you want me to keep you company for tonight? Are you afraid the Lucky Strike will come after you in your sleep? When you are caught off guard?"

Racter hummed as he ran his hand over his chin. "I get this _awful_ feeling that you're jealous, Capricious... from your defensive posture... your tone... and the way you speak to me as if I did something wrong."

Capricious was taken aback. She tried looking at anything else except his eyes, as she spoke, "I-it's not like that! I-I mean... she is certainly not unattractive... but-" "So you're attracted to her?" he said followed by a laugh.

Capricious growled in frustration. "Shut up, Racter."

"Ah, my friend, you're as human as they come... but, you should know one thing."

"What?"

"What happened in the past is no longer relevant, and talking about them would not help us much in the present. So, let's look forward to the future together, as we had promised."

Capricious pursed her lips. "Then... do you mind if I... stay here for tonight?"

Despite his smile, his gaze was still as impassive as ever. "I certainly don't, my friend."

Capricious couldn't deny the happiness that overwhelmed her mind. "Thanks... I promise I will stay out of your way, of course... by the way..." She tried to make eye contact with him, but she felt too embarrassed to do it, so she looked down at Koschei instead. "What were you and Lucky talking about?"

For once, the smile dropped as his eyes grew distant. His brows furrowed as he answered, "She came to hunt me down, simply put... and doesn't exactly approve of you either... neither our relationship." He forced out a chuckle. "But, don't you mind her, my friend - unless you come across her again. If you see her, run, because she is quite dangerous, Capricious. Very dangerous."

Capricious hummed lowly as she eyed Koschei, then shrugged. "Thank you for the advice, Racter... I will be sure to be careful," she said, though some part of her wanted to meet Lucky Strike again.

Maybe she will, if Capricious is lucky enough.

 

Racter caught that glint in her eye before she pulled out her PDA to listen to music. He then turned to work with a knowing smile.


	12. Dog Days

Going back to Club 88 isn't exactly the best idea, for someone that just recovered from a fever, but Capricious went there anyway. She left all her belongings on the ship, but Frederick still needed to pat her down for any concealed weapons. Once she was cleared, she went in, with a mask over her mouth so she wouldn't catch another illness.

She eyed the club, in search for someone she had hoped to encounter here, but saw no sign of her. Though it couldn't be helped, Capricious felt disappointed. Still, since she was here in anyway, she may as well catch up with the Ka Fai family, starting with the father himself, Henry. Once she took a seat, she waved at him with a wide smile, though he couldn't see it.

It took him a moment to recognize her, which made him chuckle. "You shouldn't be here, Cap. The last I heard is that you caught a fever during the party."

She laughed. "Well, I'm looking for someone, and I thought I'd come here first in hope to see them... but, apparently not. Still, you must at least have some information that could help me."

He sighed. "This is a club, Cap. People of all kinds have come and go for as long as I've been here, so I can't really keep track of them all. But, if you want me to find a specific person, then maybe I could help."

Capricious grinned behind her mask. "Okay, how much would I owe you then? And can I get a soda with that?"

Henry chuckled as he pulled out a can out from underneath the counter. "Just give me five nuyen for the soda. The information will come free, since you helped me and my family."

"Wiz," she said, as she passed him the nuyen, and opened the can.

She then chuckled once she lowered her mask to take a sip.

"Tell me, Mr. Ka Fai, did you see a blond woman with blue eyes, and tattoos like she was a circuit board?"

He was taken aback briefly, before he pointed to the door that lead to the armory in the back. "Actually... I have."

Capricious turned to see the woman leave the armory, a little more unhappy than Capricious would had liked her to be. She gave Henry a nod before she hopped off the stool. "Thanks!" she told him, as she approached the woman.

As soon as she made eye contact with her, Lucky Strike bore into her once again, but Capricious still approached her with a smile. She gave her a salute as she greeted her in Cantonese, but of course, she couldn't understand.

She sighed as she tried to speak to her in English instead. "Hello, Miss Strike," she spoke, which made her blink.

"I knew you weren't a local," Lucky Strike replied with a heavy accent. "You're Racter's current boss, aren't you?"

Capricious shrugged. "I suppose. I never liked the idea of being the team's leader, but hey, it's what I am, apparently. Anyway, glad that I've found you here. Club 88 is the best place to be, when you just want to get away from it all... or keep an eye out for a certain somebody."

"You... were looking for me?" Lucky Strike tilted her head as she kept her eyes on Capricious. She let out a soft grunt as she hovered her hand over Capricious' head. "You know, I had thought Racter's new boss would be taller, but apparently, you're just a short human woman."

Capricious forced out a laugh as she shook her head. "Yeah... Anyway, please, let's have a seat and talk. I have questions to ask you!"

Lucky Strike eyed her for a moment, then sighed as she nodded her head in agreement. The ladies took a seat on one of the nearby couches, and while Capricious was at ease, Lucky Strike didn't exactly feel the same way as she eyed the club, then the woman herself.

She then pulled out a box of cigarettes from her pocket to light it up.

"So you're a smoker too..." Capricious pointed out. "I swear, I'm going to die from secondhand smoking, instead of being shot at, or being beaten to death."

Lucky Strike chuckled as the smoke disappeared into the air. "So, Miss Capricious, shall we discuss why we're here in Hong Kong? Or do you just want to learn about my reason alone?"

Capricious thought it over as she finished off the soda, and burped before she excused herself. She took in a deep breath before she answered, "My father told me to come here, not too long after I'd left prison. Long story short, he is gone, and here I am, with my brother, and the rest of our friends." She pulled the mask back over her mouth and nose. "Now, your turn."

Lucky Strike took in a deep breath of cigarette smoke into her lungs. "I came here, because Racter had left us at a very crucial point in our lives... We were lucky to have survived, but I wanted pay back for leaving us like he did." She let out a snort. "It took me a long time to find him, but the Shadowlands provide all sorts of information... and best of all, I've found you as well. Tell me the truth: are you 'intimately close' to Racter?"

Capricious frowned at that question. "Honestly, I don't believe so. Sure, he humors me with the idea, but I know he can't 'fall in love', so we're simply 'friends with benefits'." She shifted her eyes to Lucky with a raised brow. "Were _you_ 'intimately close' with him?"

Lucky Strike chuckled as she held the stick between her teeth. "What do you think?"

"I think you were, in a way... and honestly, I'm a little jealous... but, even I can't help but be drawn to your beautiful self." Capricious gave her a playful wink, which made Lucky Strike smirk.

"Sorry, but you aren't my type, Miss Capricious."

Capricious mocked disappointment as she turned away, then laughed. "I'd thought so." She paused. "Not that it really matters in the end, because you want me dead, don't you?"

Lucky Strike was silent as she took another drag.

Capricious shook her head with a sigh. "Some part of you really does remind me of him... It bothers me."

Lucky Strike raised a brow. "Really now?"

"Yes, because now, I wish I could get to know you better, without being clouded by my jealousy. You're also trying to kill one of my crew members. Regardless on how I feel about him, I rely on Racter, and I don't want him to die. He and Koschei... well... they are something else. But, you know that, don't you?"

Lucky Strike hummed lowly. "He is better off dead, Capricious, or else, he would betray you too! Don't you understand that mind of his?"

Capricious was silent as she tilted her head to one side.

Lucky Strike huffed as she finished off the cigarette, and crushed it into a nearby ashtray. "There is nothing you can do to stop me from killing him. And if any one of you gets in my way, then you better be prepared for it."

"Very well, Miss Strike, if that is what you want, then I suppose I have to do what I can to keep everyone else alive..." Capricious paused as she raised her cybernetic hand up to her chin. "If I may ask... what were you two discussing back then?"

Lucky Strike frowned. "Does it matter?"

Capricious hummed lowly, before she shrugged. "No, I suppose not. You wanting him dead is enough for me to understand the situation..." She then got up from the couch, and gave her a small bow. "But, you should be careful, Miss Strike. This area is owned by the Yellow Lotus, and the ‘Emperor' herself, Kindly Cheng, won't take your actions against us too... well, kindly." She chuckled at her own pun. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, honestly, and I hope you have a good night."

She then turned on her heel to leave the club.

Lucky Strike grinned as she watched her walk away. There was something about Capricious that annoyed her.

\---

As soon as she arrived to the Dowager Empress, Capricious noticed Koschei pawing the pavement, as Racter sat on the foot of the stairs with a cigarette in hand. "Greetings, my friend. How was your night?"

"You know, you shouldn't be out here right now, Racter. Miss Strike is straight up hunting you down."

"Is that so?" He chuckled. "Well, I welcome the challenge and risks... but, I get this feeling that somehow, we're going to live by the end of it."

Capricious frowned as she sat down next to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think of it as intuition, my friend."

"Translation: 'I have a plan already, my friend'," she said, doing a really terrible impression of him, that made him laugh. Capricious held her head in her hands, as she rested her elbows on her thighs. "Just... do me a favor, please..."

Racter took in a deep breath of the cigarette, then exhaled the smoke through his nostrils as he gave her a smile. "I can't promise you anything, my friend, unless it is something that I can do."

Capricious leaned into him, getting Koschei's attention. "Please, don't leave."

Racter smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "For as long as this ship is my home, and my shop, I don't believe I will, my friend." He then brushed her hair away from her face.

Capricious knew all these little things he does carry no emotional weight behind them, but it's what keeps her close to him, which is the point. He knows her weaknesses. Her cravings for touches and kisses. And she knows that he is only doing it because he needs her skills.

She let out a brief laugh as she tugged at his shirt. "You know, you're too clever for your own good... let me know if you need anything, okay?" she said as she tapped his arm to make him let go of her. "I will be in my room."

"Very well, my friend. Be well."

"You too, Racter."

She got up on her feet, to climb up the stairs. She then stopped to look down at him from the railing of the ship. "By the way, you knew she was here in Heoi, didn't you?" He looked up at her, knowing it was a rhetorical question. "Which is why you wanted Gaichu by my side when I decided to go out... You could had just warned me, you know, instead of stalking us."

"I wasn't entirely sure if she was being true, my friend... but then, I should had known that it truly wasn't a lie."

Capricious raised a brow with a crooked grin. "I don't believe you, but I'll let it slide." She then threw blew a kiss at him. This relationship of theirs is anything but healthy, she thought, but she couldn't deny her feelings. As long as he is humoring her, she will tease, play, and be as affectionate as she can be to him, until she is all used up and tossed aside.

After all, she is nothing more, than an asset for him to rely on, she believed.

 

Koschei climbed up the stairs to settle next to Racter. He ran his gloved hand over the drone’s chassis as he took a drag of the cigarette. After some thinking, he got up to return to the ship, and climbed down to his workshop.

Gaichu stood beside the stairs with his arms crossed. “How do you plan on solving this problem?” he asked.

“Ideally, with her dead, but I don’t think Capricious would agree with that idea so easily. If anything, I believe Lucky has caught her interest… so, maybe, if she is clever enough, Capricious could get her off our backs.”

“‘Our’ backs? Or just yours?”

Racter grinned as he approached his terminal and took his seat. “I’ve meant what I’d said, so don’t go around twisting my words, Gaichu.” He sighed. “You respect our leader, just like I do, albeit in a different way. She has accepted us for who and what we are, and had done favors for us, that not many people would, without getting something in return. A genuine kindness that is rare to see in a world like ours.”

“Indeed, but that’s why I worry,” Gaichu said.

“What do you mean?”

Gaichu let out a grunt as he turned to his room. “If you’re not careful, Racter, your actions would cause harm… then again, you don’t have the ability to feel remorse, so I will just say this: if you do anything that would hurt Capricious, it would lead to irreparable damage… and I know you need her skills terribly so.”

Racter was silent as he tapped away at his terminal, with Koschei hiding underneath his desk.

Gaichu huffed as he retreated into his room.

Racter shifted his eye to the side, before turning back to the monitor, with a slight frown. As much as he hate to admit it, Gaichu was right.


	13. Fandango

Duncan stared down at Capricious, while she looked up at him with a smile. "Are you actually serious?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Duncan, I am."

"I promise you," Racter spoke up, while waving his hand with the cigarette between his fingers, leaving a trail of smoke behind, "she is in good hands."

"She is in _your_ hands," Duncan replied, with his muscles tense and stiff. Almost bulging as he glares at Racter with a snarl. "I can't believe you dragged my sister into your mess!"

Capricious waved her hand in front of Duncan's face, but he slapped it aside in annoyance. She gritted her teeth in pain, as she looked down at her hand, then huffed as she turned to Racter and place the hand on his arm. "Let's go, Racter."

"Hey-" Capricious gave Duncan a look that stopped him in mid sentence. That upset, yet hard stare was enough to tell him to back off.

Then she left the Dowager Empress with Racter.

"What should we do?" Gobbet asked.

"I... don't know, honestly," Duncan answered as he rolled his shoulders.

Isobel hummed lowly as was about to return to the upper part of the ship, only to be stopped as she heard Gaichu coming in from down below. "I suggest that we follow her, to keep watch… Even if we’re all friends, and this may be put us at trouble, we want the best for her, don’t we?"

Duncan pursed his lips as he gave Gaichu's words some thought. He let out a soft grunt as he nodded slowly. "Get ready guys... we're going to go watch over their little 'date'."

 

"Do you really think your brother would leave us alone?" Racter asked Capricious, as he leaned back against a chair, while she held onto a handle.

She grinned. "Not at all... But, it can't be helped."

Racter clicked his tongue with a smile. "I am starting to see a pattern here, my friend..."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, while Koschei's bright red eyes glimmered underneath the chair. "No matter how hard we try, nothing is ever in our power... but, I wonder, can you convince Lucky Strike to not kill us when we see her? Or do you expect to get shot at first sight?"

Capricious shrugged. "I expect the latter, but I hope for the former. Lucky Strike doesn't seem to be a cold blooded killer, but if what you say is true, then I guess we have to do what we have to, to get out alive... but, please, Racter, don't say anything, except greet her like you usually do. Let me handle this."

Racter smiled at her with a raised brow. "We already had said enough from the moment we had reunited, my friend... but, do forgive me if I don't obey you."

Capricious frowned slightly. "What did you two talk about?"

"Does it matter?" he asks with a smile.

Capricious blink as those look in his eyes reminded her of Lucky Strike, and she felt her heart twinge in pain. They really are alike, and she hated that. She began to curse herself out for feeling this way, until Racter took her hand.

She quickly took retreated it, with an unreadable expression, then walked away from him to stand before the exit.

Racter eyed her in silence with his lips slightly parted into a grin, while Koschei whirred.

 

When they arrived at their stop, Capricious took the lead out of the station, to be greeted by bright neon lights, and moving advertisements about various products. The sound of Racter and Koschei's footsteps were enough to keep her moving, and keep her distance.

Eventually, they came to a stop at one end of a street, while Lucky Strike stood at the other end. She turned her to them, the moment she heard Koschei's limbs click against the pavement. With a cigarette in hand, she greeted Racter in German, which he did in return, then was about to place a hand on Capricious' shoulder, until she quickly moved away from him.

"Hello, Miss Strike. As you can see, it's just us, just like you wanted. So, may we please talk this out? I would-" Capricious was cut off mid-sentence as Lucky Strike fired the assault rifle into the air.

"Sorry, Capricious, but that isn't going to happen." She aimed the rifle at Racter, before switching it to Capricious, and pulled the trigger to put a few bullets through her abdomen.

Capricious collapsed onto the ground, with her jacket drenched in blood. She sputtered out into laughter, until she noticed Lucky Strike aiming the rifle back at Racter. She resumed to speak to him in German, while he stared at her impassively.

He then shook his head as he knelt down to Capricious. "Forgive me, my friend," he said, while Koschei lunged towards Lucky Strike in great speed. Before he could get close her face, Capricious pushed her blood covered hand against his face to push him away.

"No, Racter, you're not sorry; you're never sorry; don't act like you're ever sorry. You're words are empty, but your actions count in this very moment. What are you going to do?"

Racter noticed the tears that welled up in her eyes. He grabbed her by her chin to stare into her teary eyes. "You know this was how it was meant to be," he whispered to her.

 

Lucky Strike brought out her sword to keep Koschei away from her, while he grew to become even more aggressive.

 

Capricious chuckled as she held onto her wound tightly. "But, I don't want it to be..." she couldn't wipe her tears away with her blood covered hands.

He chuckled as he carefully laid her down, and lifted her shirt up. "Shush now, my friend. Let me tend to your wounds."

Capricious turned her head to Lucky Strike and Koschei, while Racter dug into her bag to pull out a first aid kit. She felt strangely numb as he tended to her wounds. She then sucked in a deep breath, as she turned her head away. "I'm an idiot in the end anyway," she whispered.

He chuckled as he began to stitch her disinfected injury. "I said be quiet."

 

Lucky Strike growled as she was backed against a wall by Koschei. She kept her blade in front of her, but she knew one wrong move would mean the end of her.

She knew Racter had improved the drone, but she never realized how much "love and care" he really put into Koschei. The ability to repair himself was new, but she couldn't back down. If she broke Koschei, she would break Racter.

She growled as she lifted up the blade to stab it into Koschei's eyes, until she noticed a ball of energy flying towards her direction. Lucky Strike landed hard against the floor, with her clothes singed from the blast. She looked up at Koschei as he stood above her.

She glared at him for what seems like minutes, until he turned around to return to Racter's side. Lucky Strike narrowed her eyes as she saw him hold Capricious, with Gobbet, Isobel, Gaichu, and Duncan at their side.

"Do you wish to carry your sister then, Mr. 'Gun Show'?"

Duncan growled and shook his head. "As much as I hate you, Racter, Capricious tends to be happier with you around."

"Oh really now?" Racter looked down at her face with a grin.

She turned away as she held on to her patched up injury.

He chuckled as he ran his hand over her hair.

Capricious tried to shake it off, but she gave in to his warm touch which made her blush. To her surprise, Racter whispered to her in Spanish, "We need to talk in private, my friend."

She blinked, until he lifted her feet off the ground.

He then spoke to Lucky Strike in German. She was silent for a brief moment, until she huffed and turned away from them. She then yelled something at him in response, before she walked until she was out of their sight.

Gobbet huffed as she looked to Capricious. "Injured again, Seattle... you are going to drain us dead, you idiot!" she said as grabbed her cheek.

She forced a grin. "Sorry, Gobbet... guys... I-" "Save it, Cap," Duncan spoke up. "Let's go home."

\---

Once Gobbet and Crafty Xu mended her injuries, Racter asked Duncan to give him and Capricious some space to talk. He didn’t approve of the idea, until Capricious claimed it was important for them to talk alone.

Even though he really didn’t like the idea, the surprisingly serious tone in her voice, and the look in her eyes forced him to leave the room with the others. Racter shut and locked the door behind them, then sat next to Capricious on her bed.

The loud silence between them was heavy and loud, until she broke it by speaking in Spanish, “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

Racter pulled out a cigarette to light it up. “Normally, I am not bothered by little things, such as others’ opinions about me, but the way you acted so cold around me… well, that certainly made question something,” he spoke so fluently, that she found herself at a loss for a moment.

She took in a deep breath before she continued, “What is it?”

Racter huffed as he looked down at his gloved hands. “Are you truly not bothered by me? By my advantage?” He turned to her slowly, while wrapping his hand around her throat. “Are you scared of me?”

Capricious looked down at his hand, then into his cold gaze. She gulped before she answered him. “That’s… no.” She shook her head slowly as she grabbed his wrist. “I am aware of how ‘dangerous’ you can be, and yet, I don’t care. Your advantage makes you who you are, and I wouldn’t want you in any other way, Racter.”

“Though it seems you were clearly bothered by something,” he said.

She paused. “That’s… because I am jealous, Racter. It’s not an excuse for my words or actions, but I’d felt overwhelmed. I couldn’t handle the way you held or caress me, without having thoughts of your past ‘lovers’. I don’t hate you; I hated myself, and I just couldn’t deal with it.”

Racter took in a deep breath of the cigarette, while Koschei whirred from underneath her bed. He grinned as he raised up his hand to her cheek. “Are you really telling me the truth, my friend?”

“Why would I lie?” she said then let out a snort. “I… am too fond of you, Racter… Sometimes, I think I should keep my distance, but damn it, I want to be by your side whenever possible. I can’t keep you to myself, but I can’t let you go so easily, either.”

Racter chuckled as he lifted his hand away from her. She let go of him, before she found her fingers intertwined with his. Superficial actions that made her more than happy.

“You’re right in that I couldn’t feel sorry at the time… but, thank you for allowing me to do what I please. The fact that Lucky Strike decided to harm you made me furious, especially since I need you alive for my own benefit. I can’t have a dead manager on me, after all.”

She chuckled. “There is no such thing as forever… but, I do wish that wasn’t the case.” Capricious paused, then shook her head. “Never mind. Anyway, I need a moment to rest… Can you stay until I sleep?”

He nodded his head, and helped her get comfortable in the bed, careful to not burn her with the cigarette. Capricious hissed in pain, because of her abdomen, but she could handle it, she believed. She then turned to Racter with a smile. “I can’t lie; I kind of want to meet Miss Strike again.”

Racter sucked on his cigarette as he shrugged. “I believe she will be in Hong Kong until I’m dead, so I’m sure you will, my friend. Just don’t expect her to be so kind as before.”

Capricious chuckled as she shut her eyes. “Of course… Anyway, thank you, Racter.”

“Rest well, my friend.”


	14. Birds Of A Feather

Capricious was about to climb down the stairs into the workshop, until Koschei burst out from the hatch. He rammed Capricious down and whirred loudly in her face. Before he was about to bring the saw down on her, he stopped then climbed off of her to return to the workshop.

Confused, scared, and curious, Capricious followed the drone down.

She didn't expect the workshop to be in disarray. Racter mumbled something under his breath as he picked up his tools, then came to a stop when he noticed Capricious. He gave her a nod as he picked up a wrench that was stuck between the grates.

Capricious was about to help, only to be stopped by Koschei. He forced her to back away enough to keep her distance. She let out a huff as she grabbed onto the railing. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

Racter let out a soft grunt as he placed the tools back down on his desk. "No, it's quite alright, Capricious, come here." He stepped away from his desk to beckon her forward, despite Koschei grinding his limbs against the metal grate, with his saw high enough to slice Capricious' head clean off.

She chuckled as she kept an eye on him while stepping towards Racter. "Did something happen?"

"To say the least, I've been annoyed." Racter placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards him. "But, that's not important. Tell me why you're here, my friend."

"I just wanted to check in on you... and from the looks of it, you're in a bit of a mess, aren't you?"

He took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled through his nose. "Oh, that's an understatement, my friend. But, please, let's change the subject, before I make up my mind over how I want to hear you scream in utter pain, okay?"

Capricious pursed her lips, then slowly nodded. "Okay, fine. Do you wish to have some tea with me?"

Racter forced a smile as he pat her arms. "Yes, good idea, let's have some tea."

Koschei's retracted his saw into his body as the two climbed up the stairs into the kitchen.

 

Once the tea was made and poured into two different mugs, Racter noticed something on Capricious' hoodie. He gently tugged it as he asked, "Is that a stitching of a penguin?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw the patch online, and had to buy it. It looked so cute." She giggled.

Racter let out a soft grunt before he took a sip of his tea.

"You know, thinking about it, didn't you tell me you had an appreciation for a certain type of bird? Was it an eagle, or something? All I know it was a predatory bird, which inspired you to improve your feet the way they are now."

Racter smirked, while he stirred the liquid in the jug. "Something along those lines, yes. I believe it's quite fitting for someone like me, no?"

"But, you must not always had them... I mean, when did you make them that way?"

He paused as he thought it over, then shrugged. "Some years ago, I suppose. Before I started to run in the shadows." He took another sip. "Most people wouldn't had seen them, and the few who did, were ones that I thought deserve to know what kind of person I am. You have to always be on top, or else, you will just get swallowed before you even begin."

Capricious perked a brow as she held the mug between her lips. "That's understandable..." she said. She then scoffed as memories of her childhood came to mind. "Dog-eat-dog world..."

 

The two sat in silence while Koschei brushed himself against Racter's leg. Capricious smiled at the drone briefly, then set down her empty mug on the table. "Thank you, Racter," she said as she got up.

He tilted his head slightly with a curious gaze. "What for, my friend?"

"Spending time with me. I hope that you can go back to work a little easier now."

He hummed lowly. "Actually, my friend, do you mind giving me another hour or two of your time? I would appreciate some help."

Capricious didn't expect Racter to ask her for help. "Okay... but, if I mess up, don't punish me for it, since you were the one who asked for my help."

"Ah, don't worry; it would be interesting to see how well you can handle yourself under pressure."

Capricious pursed her lips, while her brows furrowed. "You know, you should be careful with your wording sometimes..."

He let out a brief laugh as he shook his head. "Do you really care, my friend?"

She paused, then gave him a wide unabashed smile. "No, I really don't. But, you know how my brother is." Capricious pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the corner where Duncan hid himself.

He growled at them before stomping back to the room.

"Anyway, I will be glad to be of help, Racter."

"Very good, my friend." He finished off the tea with a smile. "Very good."


	15. Neon World

Isobel opened to door to find herself in a dark world filled with vibrant neon colors. There are no human like models to be seen, just a variety of creatures wearing clothes that seemed out of time, from different countries. They all danced and sing to the music that echoed in the air, as fireworks blasted up into the sky.

It overwhelmed her senses, until she spotted a white cloud high above.

As she was about to catch up with it, Isobel learned that the creatures were nothing more than pixels that she could walk through. At least she wouldn't worry about bumping into anyone here, she thought, before she continued to run after the cloud.

 

The cloud reached to a large tower at the center of the simulation. Isobel stopped at the steps to admire it. She wasn't sure how to describe it. It was modern, yet at the same time, looked like it was built with the idea of one part of an entire castle. When she looked at the very top of the building, a twinkling bright light caught her eye.

Isobel hurried up to the building to notice that there wasn't a proper entrance, but an elevator. When she entered, she felt as if the world had rumbled, and before she knew it, she was forced out of the elevator onto a flat surface.

"Ah, hello, Izz," Capricious spoke up as she helped her on her feet. "Sorry about the mess."

Isobel shut her eyes as she struggled to push the nauseating feeling back down into her stomach. Once she could speak without wanting to throw up, she asked, "What is this world, Capricious?"

"One of few successful projects! A city wide celebration!" Capricious laughed as she danced along the edge of the tower. She then came to a stop and spread her arms to the world around them with a sorrowful smile. "Sadly... this is going to be deleted."

"What? Why?"

Capricious lowered her arms to her side as she looked down at the city. The shimmering neon lights and dancing creatures that took up the city was quite a beautiful sight for her, however, there was something about it that gave her grief. "It needs to be deleted..." She paused. "It's... too superficial."

"I don't think it's superficial, Cap," Isobel stood by her side to look down. "Actually, it seems so... vibrant. Full of life and joy."

Capricious chuckled as she raised up her right hand to bring up a screen. "Thank you... that was the idea at first... but, it doesn't seem that way to me anymore."

"Does it make you unhappy?"

Capricious blinked. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... this is not how I feel. Not anymore at least. This was built before... before Qian Ya..."

Isobel slowly turned her head up to Capricious as her hand trembled over the delete option.

"It... just doesn't feel right anymore..."

Isobel frowned slightly as she reached out to her arm. "I think the reason why it's not because of the world, Cap..."

The screen flickered away as Capricious broke down into sobs. "Why...? Why did it have to happen?!"

Isobel stood closer to her, unable to say anything that would bring her comfort. Instead, she waited until she calmed down. "Come on, Capricious... let's go out and get something to eat with Gobbet, okay?"

Capricious slowly nodded her head. "Let me just get ready, okay?"

"Take your time... See you soon."

Capricious let out a soft grunt, then gave Isobel a smile. "Here, let me bring up the exit for you." She waved her right hand to form a door for Isobel. "Thank you for visiting, Isobel. I will be looking forward to going out with you and Gobbet... I think I am going to need it."

Isobel waved at her as she pressed her hand against the door. "See you soon, Capricious."


	16. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a rough bit... but, I've been trying to write something bigger which left me... a bit drained. But, I wanted to write something anyway, even if it wasn't great. Just something brief to help keep me going. (I ain't got time for writer's block.)

Capricious huffed out a sigh as she laid her head down the counter, while Gobbet continued to eat the rest of the food off their plates by herself. Isobel sat beside Gobbet with a smile before she took a sip of her soda.

"Come now, Seattle," Gobbet said as she nudged her elbow into her waist, "pay up."

Capricious slowly sat up to pull out her credstick to pay for their meal. "That... was not worth it," she muttered as she slowly stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Take your time, Capricious," Isobel said as she watched her walk away. She then turned to Gobbet with a shy smile. "You know, if it wasn't for Madness and Folly, she could had won."

Gobbet shook her head with a grin. "Nah, I don't think so. Seattle sure eats a lot, but she has a limit."

"Really? Despite eating most of your noodles, she has one?"

Gobbet nodded as she finished off her plate. "Oh yeah. Like, come on, Izz, you've seen me eat a bunch of food before. Remember that all you can eat deal in that bouffet?"

Isobel chuckled. "If you could, you would had eaten the building itself down to the ground... with the help of your friends, that is." She turned to her with a smile.

Gobbet shrugged. "Can't help it, Izz. You know that." She then gave her a smile in return. "I just have a stomach made of iron."

"Or just a bottomless pit," Capricious spoke up as she returned from the bathroom. "But, I promise you, I will win next time."

Gobbet smirked as she gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Keep that up, Seattle, and we will see. Anyway, let's go home... I want to get some rest."

Capricious and Isobel chuckled as they followed her out of the restaurant. While the girls carried on, Capricious stopped right outside the door to stare at the sky covered in dark grey clouds. The heavy air weighed down on her, and the scent of rain whiffed into her nose.

"Hey, Seattle!" Gobbet shouted to get her attention. "If we don't hurry, it's going to rain!"

Capricious paused. "Actually, go on without me!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I got some light shopping to do," she lied. "I promise I will be with you soon!"

The girls exchanged glances, then shrugged. "Fine, but if you don't come back soon, we're going to get Gaichu to fetch you, okay?!"

"Fine by me! See ya!" Capricious waved them away, before she lowered her hand, and walked away to find shelter from the rain.

\---

"Duncan! Carmen! Both of you, come in here!" Raymond shouted from the kitchen.

Carmen sighed as she shut her book close, and climbed off the bed to go see her father along with Duncan. The two stood straight before him, like soldiers in a line. "Yeah, dad?" Carmen asked, responding to him in Cantonese as fluently as she could.

"I need you both to fix the roofs. There is a storm coming, and I am afraid it won't stand the harsh weather."

Duncan huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Why us?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

Duncan then began to growl, before Carmen planted a hand on his arm. "Come on, bro, let's just get this over with."

He gave her a hard stare, before he shook his head, and went to the basement to get the tools they needed. From what she could remember from what their neighbors taught them, Carmen helped Duncan patch up the roof, while he did most of the hard work. It didn't take them long until they were done, and sat at the steps of their home, exhausted.

Duncan stared up at the rolling clouds that covered the orange sky. "Do you really think this is going to help us in our future?" he asked, speaking to her in English.

Carmen shrugged as she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. "I don't know..." she replied to him, as the English words flow past her lips easily. "Like, yeah, I get it, it's better to learn while you're young, but seriously, Raymond is a bit too pushy."

Duncan chuckled roughly as he planted a hand at the back of his neck. "I really don't like it, Carmen..."

"But, it's better than being out on the streets, Duncan."

"I guess... doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

A short laughed escaped from her. "Yeah, fine... but, you guys give me a headache, I swear... but, who knows. Maybe things will be better down the road."

"Yeah, I don't know about that..."

"Just wait and see, Duncan..."

\---

Memories of her childhood flashed through her mind, like a trideo. A small somber smile played on her lips, as tears began to well up in her eyes. Capricious forced herself to take in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled to calm herself down.

Even though it was raining hard, Capricious decided to head back to the ship. On the way, she spotted Lucky Strike in a bar. She thought about talking to her, before changing her mind and walking away.

 

Lucky Strike had noticed her from the corner of her eye, but she didn't think it would be worth her time to speak to her.

At least, not for the time being.


	17. Designated Driver

After a nasty end of their last job, the crew took a van to get away from the scene quickly.

While Capricious settled down in the passenger seat, she stared at Racter from the corner of her eye. Out of everyone in the crew, he was the only person who could drive a vehicle, since it's apparently no different than controlling a drone.

She then looked down at Koschei, as he hid underneath her dashboard, leaving no room to stretch out her feet, which isn't that big of a deal.

The only thing that annoyed her was the argument in the back between Duncan, Isobel, and Gobbet. At least Gaichu is quiet, but Capricious couldn't help but think that he is close to losing patience.

Before she raised her headphones up to her ears, an idea came to mind. "Hey, Racter?" she asked as she secured her belt.

"Yes, my friend?" he replied, letting out a plume of smoke from his lips escape through the opened window.

She pulled out her PDA to show him a message. He then nodded his head, before he adjusted himself in his seat.

Then, the entire van came to a sudden halt, forcing everyone in the back off their seats, except for Gaichu, as he had his seat belt on.

Racter looked in the rear view mirror with a smile. "My apologies, I had to do a quick brake check."

Duncan was about to shout at him, then stopped when he noticed Capricious stifle a cry.

Only to realize she was laughing when she raised them up over her head. "Sorry," she said, despite her smile, which made it clear she truly wasn't sorry to Duncan. "You guys can yell at me when we get home, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at humor. hehe


	18. Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes... I may need to come back to this later when I have a fresher mindset.

_Carmen slowly approached the silver haired man, while he enjoyed a cigarette smoke in the dining room. "Dr. Racter, I presume?" she asked._

_His lips curled into a smile almost too easily, as his snow white eyes looked into hers with a chilling gaze. An alarm went off in her head, shouting at her to be careful around this man, even though he hasn't even spoken yet. She took in a deep breath as she extended her hand out to him. "I am Carmen Santos. I used to work with one of your friends."_

_"I know," he replied as he took her hand to give a gentle shake. "I've heard about you, and how bad you are at speaking Russian."_

_Carmen blinked as she took back her hand. There was this abnormal warmth that she had felt from him, but she quickly dismissed that to say, "Yeah... I am sorry."_

_He chuckled briefly as he waved his hand in the air. "Oh, don't worry, my friend. It will be a pleasure to work with you."_

_So many questions came to her mind, but she quickly swept them away as she returned the man a smile of her own. "I am looking forward to it," she said._

\---

Capricious slowly opened her eyes to the sight of the top bunk. She felt a strange sensation in her heart as she tried to remember her dream, but they faded away before she could even get a hint about what it was.

She then decided to forget about it as she slowly got up from her bed.

 

It was a lot earlier than she expected; barely five in the morning, which may explain the drowsiness, but the feeling in her heart did not go away.

Even when she did her stretches, exercises, and took a shower.

The feeling was still there, and it made her heart beat faster.

 

For some reason, she found herself down in the workshop once she got dressed in a fresh set of pajamas. It was quiet, which was to be expected. Racter was still sleeping, and no doubt, Gaichu is as well. Everyone is.

But, being here made her heart slow down.

Capricious frowned as she leaned against the railing, and looked down into the abyss below. So many tubes and pipes that seemed to be connected to something, but she couldn't tell. No doubt, they were covered in ashes from Racter's constant smoking.

Despite all these goals he has, she believed he will no doubt suffer from cancer instead, which would be ironic.

Yet, sad.

It then came to her mind at how lonely Racter must feel. The same could be said for Gaichu as well. Are they even friends, she wondered. They must at least be communicating on some level, since they live in the same part of the ship.

But, then, Racter is not the same as them.

Capricious took in a deep breath, inhaling the fumes of the workshop, before slowly exhaling out a sigh. A very common practice for her to help her settle down, when she feels too overwhelmed.

She then smirked as she realized that it's been happening a lot lately.

As she pushed herself away from the railing, Capricious hit something with the back of her leg. She turned to see Koschei is wide awake, which meant that Racter is as well. She turned to him as he laid on his bed, with his eyes fixed on her.

That impassive stare gave her the strangest sense of deja vu, but then, he has always looked at her this way.

But, it bothered her.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. "I am going back to my room."

Capricious wrapped her hand around the staircase railing, only to be blocked by Koschei as he stood on the stairs with his limbs spread out. She blinked as she slowly backed away, then turned to Racter as he waved her over. "It's a rare sight to see you up so early, my friend," he whispered to her as she approached him, with her shoulders tensed up. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Capricious gave him a small smile as she sat beside his bed. "Nothing like that," she whispered. "I just woke up with..." She paused as she tried to find the right word for this feeling. "Anxiety..."

"Ah, not uncommon, but a difficult feeling to manage, without the proper help and medications. I assume you're here then, because this part of the ship brings you comfort."

Capricious was silent. He let out a sigh before he pulled his coat off the table. "You may rest here," he said as he draped his coat over her. "However, I can't promise it will be safe for you, my friend."

"That's okay, Dr. Racter," she replied with a warm smile, as she took in his scent.

Racter raised a brow as he seemed at a loss for a brief moment. "The last time you called me that was when we were going after Qian Ya, my friend... but this time, there is no hint of irony behind your tone..."

Capricious paused. "I... think it's just my anxiety... Sorry, if it made you uncomfortable, Racter."

"It didn't make me uncomfortable, but using such titles is quite irrelevant outside of work..." He then shrugged before he laid back down on his bed. "Anyway, come and lay down."

"Right... thanks..." Capricious slowly climbed onto his bed, with his coat still covering her body. "Sorry..." she whispered to him.

He chuckled briefly as he brushed her hair behind her ears. "Just rest, Capricious."

She stared at him in silence, while she heard Koschei whir as he hid back under the desk. She then shut her eyes.

This has to be a dream, she thought, before her mind drifted away into nothingness.

 

Racter noticed how quickly Capricious fell asleep. This hasn't been the first time she visited in a similar state, but she seemed much more aware compared to the past few times. There was no doubt in his mind that she would have no memory of this once she wakes up, like the other times.


	19. Language Barriers

"You know, when you spoke to me in Spanish, I was surprised," Capricious spoke up, as she helped Racter with fixing the fabricators.

Racter chuckled as he spun a screwdriver between his fingers. "I've told you before; I've travelled across many countries since I’ve left Russia, so I've learned many languages. English, Spanish, German, et cetera."

"In a span of a year or two..." She paused as she turned to him with a curious look. "No one can have learned fifteen languages in such a short time. Especially since you studied the old fashioned way, instead of relying on knowsofts... but then, you are already cybered up as you can be."

Racter pursed his lips as he gave her the screwdriver. "It's important to learn as much as you can, when you have the chance, my friend. Maybe I could spend some free time to teach you Russian."

A chuckle escaped from Capricious as she returned to the fabricator. "That would be fun, I'd think... But, tell me, why did you speak to me in Spanish, back when we were fighting Lucky?"

"The others can understand English and Cantonese, but not Spanish. To have a proper private conversation with you, I wanted to take advantage of it, because it had to be between us, and only us."

Capricious frowned, then looked over the arm twice, before climbing off of it. She returned the screwdriver back to Racter as she said, "I feel that was quite unnecessary, Racter... but, whatever."

Racter pressed the tool against his lips, as he leaned against the railing. He then tilted his head with a smile. _"Ven aqui,"_ he said, catching her off guard.

She then grew curious as she walked up to him. "Yes?" she asked, before Racter cupped her chin.

He then pulled her closer to him, so he could brush his lips against her neck, making her shudder. _"Cómo te sientes?"_ he whispered into her ear.

Capricious let out a brief laugh as she pushed herself away. "The same way you always made me feel: weak... It doesn't even matter if you speak Spanish or not, Racter, all you have to do is give me a wink, and beckon me with your finger, to hypnotize me."

Racter chuckled as he let her go. "But, you understand why I spoke to you in Spanish, no? You never seem used to speaking Cantonese, compared to English and Spanish, so you feel alienated in this city. A natural feeling for outsiders like us." Racter walked up to his desk to place the screwdriver back into his toolbox. "So, speaking to you in a language you do know makes you feel normal and comfortable. It especially helps for private conversations, when you want to get something off your chest."

Capricious paused, then let out a sigh as her shoulders dropped. "I can't deny that you're right... I hardly ever get the chance to speak anything aside from Cantonese since I've been here."

Racter hummed thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went off in his head. He then turned to her with a glint in his eye. "If you don't mind my friend, we could try speaking Spanish during our next coupling."

Capricious scoffed with a shake of her head. But, she couldn't help but smile, as it was a great excuse to use to sleep with Racter. "Sure... why not?"

He gave her a wide smile along with a pat on the shoulder. "Good... now then, let's return to the task at hand..."

Capricious blinked then frowned at him. "I'm already done fixing your fabricators!"

He clicked his tongue as he wagged his finger at her. "We're only halfway done, my friend..."

"Halfway?! How long have we've been working!?"

Racter paused, then shrugged in response.

Capricious huffed out an exhausted sigh. "Fine... let’s just get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Ven aqui," means, "Come here."  
> *"Cómo te sientes?" means "How do you feel?"
> 
> At least, that's what I got from google translate, because, despite being bilingual, I can't write, read, or speak Spanish properly to save my life. *sigh*


	20. Drones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Implied/Referenced Sex
> 
> Ho-ho-holy hot dogs, I don't think this chapter is good. I've finished it, but, sweet holy hell, am I an impatient little potato. This is why I don't trust myself with big chapters like this. *shrug*

"Hey, Carmen, wake up!"

Carmen groaned as she pulled the sheet over her head.

"Come on, 'sleeping beauty'! We have to get ready for our first day today!"

Carmen let out another soft groan as she felt the sheet being pulled. She fought against her opponent for it, only to lose her grip and fall onto the carpeted floor face first. She cursed out loud as she slowly got up while rubbing her bleeding nose. "What the hell?!"

She turned her head to the blond woman with green eyes. Cindy Willow, a fellow university student, and good friend, Carmen believed.

"Yeesh, you need to clean up... and clean up quick! We really can't be late for our first day here!"

Carmen pursed her lips as she wiped the blood off with the back of her hand, then huffed as she stepped into the bathroom to do as she told to do. She found herself chuckling as it seemed no different than living with Raymond back in Seattle.

She still couldn't believe he would agree to the idea of her being transferred to Russia for a year. Even if it's for the sake of studying outside of programming computers, Carmen found the idea silly to be sent to a company that manufactures drones instead of working on computers and the Matrix.

Then again, exploring outside her comfort zone may be an interesting experience. Who knows what kind of opportunities will open up if she succeeds her studies here.

Once she tied her dark brown hair up into a ponytail, and made sure her clothes were on straight, neat, and tucked, she packed her belongings, then followed Cindy out of the hotel.

This drone manufacturing company didn't seem to be as big as a company compared to others across the world. Even Carmen didn't know about it, until she was given an application for it, and without her permission, her father had agreed to the idea.

She wasn't sure why he did, but he had has always pressured her and Duncan into becoming better people. He pushed her into getting a better education, while Duncan decided to become a cop, and helped her study technology in general, which showed a side of him that she didn't expect. A much more serious, yet sorrowful side.

Perhaps he had some missed opportunities in his past that he regretted. Something that he didn't want his own children to feel either. Carmen took in a deep breath as she and Cindy stuffed themselves into a subway train. Whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter now.

The only thing she can do now, is try not to disappoint her father.

 

It felt strange to hear, speak, and read another language. So much so that Carmen had to use a translator just to change the text into Cantonese, then to English. As much as she loved her father, she preferred English. His strict rules made it difficult to speak any other language, but because of her heritage, and English being a common language in Seattle, she had to learn both Spanish and English.

She couldn't forget where she had come from, despite her mother's death and her father's disappearance. The only thing that she could remember was her mother's face, and the tale of a woman. "La Llorona."

"Hey, Carmen," Cindy spoke up, gently patting her arm to get her attention. "You should pay attention to the speaker."

Carmen blinked, then looked up to the woman that stood behind a booth, speaking in Russian to everyone in the room. She paused as she opened her ears and listened to her as she would in any other language.

She didn't install any implants - instead she studied Russian the old fashioned way. Even if she would butchered it, at least she would understand others clearly. All she needed to say was "Yes", "No", "Where is the bathroom", "Hello", and "Goodbye". The rest will come with time and experience, she thought.

 

Once she was confirmed to be an official roboticist-in-training, Carmen was assigned to a mentor. Though their name wasn't something she had expected, she didn't mind it so much. "I am looking forward to working with you, Dr. Taylor," she said, trying to speak in their primary language.

The man laughed as he patted her shoulder. "I barely understood that, Ms. Santos, but with how formal you are, I can only take a guess that you're happy to be here." The man ran his hand over his chin with a grin. "Keep at it, and you will get the hang of it. Anyway, let me show you what we're working on here."

As he took her on a tour, Carmen spotted Cindy standing behind a tall man with silver hair. When Cindy noticed her, she smiled and waved her hand, before turning to the man with such focus, that it made Carmen laughed.

 

"All right, so, that should be about it..." Dr. Taylor said. "It may take some time to get used to this place, but I promise you, I will be glad to help. But, if I am not available for whatever reason, you can go to my friends for help."

"Friends?" Carmen asked.

"Dr. Racter and Dr. Hardingham. They are good people, even though..." he slowly came to a stop as he eyed someone behind Carmen, which made her head turn to see the silver haired man that Cindy was assigned to. "Nevermind." Dr. Taylor shook his head to dismiss it, then gave Carmen a smile. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

\---

Much to Carmen's surprise, she was called to visit the supervisor before the end of the month. Cindy seemed shaken up as she spoke to her, practically begging her, while switching between English and Russian in state of absolute panic.

The supervisor sighed as she placed her hand down on Cindy's head gently. "Calm down, Ms. Willow. I've spoken to your mentor and they agreed to the idea of switching you with Ms. Santos."

"Wait, what?" Carmen sputtered out.

"Long story, Ms. Santos. You will have to agree to the switch, whether you like it or not."

Carmen frowned as it seemed there was no room for argument here. She could only acknowledge it.

"Good, now then, go to your dorms and rest. Starting tomorrow, you will be working with a different person."

\---

Carmen let out a soft sigh as she approached the silver haired man, while he enjoyed a cigarette smoke in the dining room. "Dr. Racter, I presume?" she asked.

His lips curled into a smile almost too easily, as his snow white eyes looked into hers with a chilling gaze. An alarm went off in her head, shouting at her to be careful around this man, even though he hasn't even spoken yet. She took in a deep breath as she extended her hand out to him. "I am Carmen Santos. I used to work with one of your friends."

"I know," he replied as he took her hand to give a gentle shake. "I was told about you from my friend, and how bad you are at speaking Russian."

Carmen blinked as she took back her hand. There was this abnormal warmth that she had felt from him, but she quickly dismissed that to say, "Yeah... I am sorry."

He chuckled briefly as he waved his hand in the air. "Oh, don't worry, my friend. It will be a pleasure to work with you."

Carmen frowned slightly as she started to wonder why Cindy wanted to change mentors. She then shrugged it off as she returned the man a smile of her own. "I am looking forward to it," she said.

 

Studying under Dr. Racter was quite different compared to Dr. Taylor. He was just as patient, but he expected more from her, despite being in training. However, when she succeeded, he praised her, before quickly moving on to something else.

Dr. Racter put more pressure on her compared to Dr. Taylor. He kept his eye on her handiwork, then stopped her before she would had made one fatal mistake, and told her to carry on, without any further guidance.

As if she should had known all of this long before she came here.

 

Once she put together one part of a drone, Dr. Racter looked down at his PDA, and gave a firm nod. "Good, just in time for a break." He turned on his heel to head straight to the cafeteria, leaving Carmen behind.

He stopped for a moment to turn to her with a raised brow. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

She pursed her lips as she nodded hesitantly, then followed him. When she passed by Cindy, she noticed that she was avoiding her former mentor, and simply glanced at Carmen briefly, before walking away from them in a hurry.

"Tell me, Ms. Santos, is Ms. Willow a friend of yours?" Dr. Racter asked.

"Y-yes... we had study programming together back in the UCAS."

"I see... Has she told you anything before they assigned you with me?"

"No..." Carmen paused as she realized how weird Cindy has been acting lately. "Nothing at all, actually."

A brief laugh escaped from Dr. Racter. "Then, let's get to know each other, Ms. Santos."

"O-okay..." Carmen muttered, while alarms went off in her head again. She took in a deep breath, then sighed to calm her beating heart. Now wasn't a great time to have a panic attack, she thought.

 

"So, what do you want to know, Dr. Racter?" Carmen asked as she finished off her meal.

He eyed her while he took a drag of his cigarette. "First of all, I noticed something peculiar about your accent. You're of latin american descendant, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, you speak Spanish as your primary language, or...?"

"Actually, I speak three languages, not counting Russian. English, Spanish, and Cantonese."

"Cantonese?" Racter asked with a perked brow. "How curious."

Carmen held her tongue, wondering if she should explain her life story to this man.

Does he even care, she wondered.

"Long story short," she began, "I was adopted. Rough childhood, yadda, yadda, yadda. Strict household, blah, blah, blah. Stubborn brother, stubborn father, and all the nice stuff in between." Carmen shrugged with a crooked smile. "That's my life in a nutshell."

Dr. Racter chuckled, then took a sip of his tea. "Was it because of your father that you're here now?"

Carmen nodded. "Yep."

"Are you unhappy about it?"

Carmen paused then looked into Dr. Racter's eyes. There was that chilling feeling again. The same feeling she had felt since they had first met. "That's..." She stopped herself mid-sentence once she broke eye contact. "I am not unhappy. It's been interesting so far... but, now I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, my friend."

Carmen pursed her lips from being called his "friend", since they barely knew each other. "I don't know much about you, Doctor, aside from knowing that you are friends with my former mentor... tell me, how long have you been working here?"

Dr. Racter sucked on the cigarette, then exhaled out the smoke slowly between his teeth. "Many years. I've grew up in this country, studied in this country, and I am working in this country, under this..." He waved his hand around in the air before he continued, "Rather restricted company... I can't even create my current project in peace."

"Your current project?"

For a brief moment, Carmen noticed a glint in his eyes, and his smile widen. "Ah, Ms. Santos, it will be a wonderful thing..." He then slowly shook his head to dismiss it. "But, it's a secret project. Perhaps, I will tell you about it, when we are... much more familiar with each other."

Carmen narrowed her eyes as her brows furrowed. "But, you've been calling me 'your friend'... why?"

He chuckled while his cold eyes pierced into hers, making her even more unsettled. "Simply put, it's better for us to get to know each other, if we drop the formalities. No need to keep up any barriers outside of work."

"But..." she stopped, sucked in a deep breath, then said, "Okay, very well." As much as being around him bothered her, she believed it would be better to just go with the flow. However, as much as she would be better off not speaking about it, she asked, "Did you hurt Cindy?"

Racter blinked. Once again, he stared into her eyes, but she did not dare to break eye contact, despite how loud the voice in her head told her to run far away from this man, she stayed in her seat, with her hands on the table.

"First," he started, "stop playing with that utensil in your hand."

Carmen looked down to noticed the butter knife in her grip. She let it go immediately, and placed her hands over her lap.

"Second, to make things clear, no, I did not hurt her. However, she learned something she shouldn't have, and did not want to be associated with me anymore."

Carmen lifted her gaze to his grinning face. "Do you mind telling me about it?"

He tilted his head, then flicked the ash off the cigarette stick into a nearby tray. They sat in silence for a hard minute, before he crushed the rest of the cigarette into the tray. "It would be better for you to learn sooner than later, I suppose," he replied as he sat back against his chair. "But, tell me, my friend, do you understand how traumatic the loss of losing one's limb is?"

She paused. "Not a limb, no... but, an organ, yes."

Racter perked a brow. "An organ...?"

Carmen's breathing hitched as she didn't mean to let that slip. "Nevermind. Please continue."

"Oh, no, no, no, my friend." He wagged his finger before her. "You clearly have something to say, so say it... then, I will say what I have to say."

She frowned, and wanted to say something, before she quickly shut her mouth. After thinking it over, she nodded. "You promise?" she asked as she extended her hand.

Racter chuckled as he held her hand tight. "Promise."

Carmen kept her hand wrapped around his as she spoke, "I had a hysterectomy, because of a tumor in my uterus."

He blinked, almost at a loss for a moment, then a smile crept on his lips. "Interesting, my friend... I lost my entire lower half due to an accident while I was young."

Carmen's eyes widen in shock, then let go of his hand. "Oh... I'm... so sorry."

Racter chuckled. "Ah, it's quite all right. Everything below the mid-pelvis has been replaced by cyber, which isn't as bad as you might believe."

"Cyber?" Carmen nearly fell off her chair. "But, that means... oh no..."

Racter shook his head to dismiss. "I assure you, my friend, I am fine. Now, don't waste your time worrying about me, when you had suffered through something traumatic yourself."

"Losing my uterus is not as bad as losing your lower half, Doctor," she replied. "But... you're not wrong. I mean, I could just... try to replace it, I think... but, then again... the process of childbirth is a difficult one, and I'd rather not go through with that..."

"And I can't have children at all." He shrugged. "To be honest with you, I'd rather spend my time working, than taking care of children."

"Such as your project?"

Racter nodded his head with his usual smile. "Indeed... Well, I think we spend a bit too much time with our break."

"Wait, what time is it?"

Racter pulled out his PDA, then showed it to Carmen, which made her squeal. "Let's get back to work to make up for lost time, Ms. Santos."

\---

Carmen felt very overwhelmed from working so much in so little time. She returned to the dormitory, exhausted beyond belief, then laid on the bottom bunk that is her assigned bed. As she was about to sleep, she heard Cindy call out to her.

"Hey... are you okay?" she asked.

"Kind of..." Carmen answered as she stretched out her body. "How about you?"

"I'm... fine."

Carmen believed Cindy wanted to say something, but couldn't. She sighed as she decided to continue the conversation. "I understand why you're scared of such a man," she said. "Sometimes I felt like running away myself."

Cindy paused. "But... do you know?"

"Know about what? His lower half?"

Cindy flinched, then shuffled around on her bed.

"Hey, Cindy, don't worry." Carmen slowly got up from her bed to place a hand on her arm. "You don't have to be scared anymore, okay? I've dealt with worse before, so I know how to handle myself, and I promise, I will keep you safe."

Cindy lifted the blanket down slightly to stare at her in fear. "Are... are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O-okay... but... you don't have to promise me... As long as I keep my distance, I will be safe... You... keep doing what you need to do, Carmen."

Carmen nodded her head, before she climbed back on her bed. "I will. Good night, Cindy."

"Good night, Carmen."

\---

There was a heavy snowstorm throughout the area, forcing all the students to stay inside the building. Most of them acted rowdy, throwing curse words at each other in various languages, before they nearly got into a brawl, until security stepped in and forced them all apart.

It almost felt like she never left home, Carmen thought, which made her chuckle. Eventually, the supervisors came in, along with a majority of the mentors. Carmen eyed them quietly, before she decided to hide away under a table kept in a corner. She rested her head against her arm as she watched everyone walk by.

A dry smile crept on her lips, until she noticed a drone crawl it's way to the table. The way it moved was surprisingly smooth, especially when it spread its thin legs to lower itself down to her level. The drone forced itself under the desk, with its bright red sensors fixed on her.

Carmen jumped when she heard something gently hit the table a few times. "You know, you shouldn't be hiding in such tight areas," Racter said.

Carmen thought he was talking to her at first, until the drone backed out of the corner. She then covered her hand over her mouth, as she watched Racter kneel down before it to run his hand over its chassis, as if it was a pet. He then turned to her with his usual, impassive smile. "It's quite dangerous, my friend."

She felt her heart skip a beat, then took in a deep breath. "I... know," was all she could say, before she climbed out from under the table.

Racter's smile widen as he straightened himself up. "Ms. Santos, meet Koschei." The drone turned its body one hundred and eighty degrees to stare at her once again. "He serves as one important piece to my project."

"Your... project..." Carmen pursed her lips as she stared at the drone. Its movement was too fluid for a drone, it felt almost similar to an animal. However, it seemed to be lacking a proper chassis and limbs. "Is it... a prototype?"

"In a way, he is, but one day, he will become something greater than he is currently..." Racter paused as he looked the drone over, with a hint of pride behind his eyes. "He will become the first step to usher in a superior lifeform..." he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me...?"

Racter shook his head dismissively. "Never mind. Let's get to work, Ms. Santos."

 

After a few hours of work, Carmen had to pay a visit to the bathroom. She let out a deep sigh as she stared at her reflection, noticing how loose her hair has become over time.

Once she fixed her ponytail, she stepped out of the bathroom, to catch the very peculiar sound of moans and rhythmic knocks.

It made her bolt down the hallway in disgust, as repressed memories of her brother being intimately close with an ex of his started to surface in her mind.

She didn't realize how fast she was running, until she knocked into something that made her flip over, and hit the ground face first.

She heard someone hissing out in sympathy, before she was grabbed and pulled straight back on her feet. "Are you- ah." Racter stopped mid sentence as he noticed blood dripping down her nose. "Come with me, my friend."

Carmen felt her face flush as she walked back, only to stop when she bumped into Koschei.

"Sorry," Racter said with an apologetic smile, "my companion tends to get in the way, sometimes."

She frowned, but once she opened her mouth, the blood landed on her tongue, forcing her to shut them up. She then took a hold of his coat as she covered her bleeding nose.

Racter sighed as he gently pushed her head upward. "Come on, let's go."

 

With the help of a doctor on site, Carmen's nose was quickly bandaged up. Once they left the clinic, Carmen began to giggle as she touched the tape, then let out a brief grunt in pain before giggling again.

Racter gaze her a quizzical look. "Did you hit your head as well, my friend?"

She shook her head with a wide smile. "No, no... at least, I don't think so... I just remembered something, that's all."

"Do you care to share that memory?"

"Nope," she replied on the spot. "Your drone broke my nose, so I don't think you deserve to know."

Racter chuckled. "But you weren't looking where you were going, my friend, so it's not Koschei's fault."

"Well, if that's the case, then I blame the two people banging in a closet nearby the bathroom."

Racter blinked, then raised a brow as he grinned at her. "Excuse me, my friend, but did you just say that you heard a couple having sex? _That_ is why you were running?"

"Yes, Doctor, I did! Wouldn't that get them in trouble, anyway?!"

"Only if they were caught by security, or otherwise." He shrugged. "It happens a lot more often than you'd think."

Carmen scoffed in disbelief. "Wow, okay. Good to know, then..." She then looked at him with a curious expression. "Did you ever have sex?"

"Quite a personal question, wouldn't you say?"

Carmen hummed thoughtfully, then shook her head to dismiss it. "Yeah, sorry. But, given your age, I believe that you have experience in that area."

"Don't assume such things, my friend," Racter replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. He wagged his finger at her as he continued, "If I told you the same thing, would you had felt comfortable about it?"

Carmen paused, then huffed out a sigh. "Sorry, Doctor, but you're older than me. I couldn't help but to think that."

"I think that whatever you heard must had unsettled you deeply. Unfortunately, considering the harsh weather, it would be difficult for you to go outside for some breath of fresh air to clear your mind."

"But, I could go for a shower instead." Carmen pat her hand against his arm, to signal him to let go. "I'm covered in blood and all."

"Very well, but don't forget to get a new uniform before you do." Racter walked ahead, with Koschei close behind him. "Be careful, my friend."

"I will."

\---

Carmen let the hot water run over her body, as memories flashed through her mind.

Some part of her felt happy that she didn't go through with her plan, when she snuck out of the house that night. If Duncan hadn't convince her to return home, who knows what could had happened.

She quickly shook away those thoughts, and instead focused on something else.

Until she heard voices and giggling.

Then the sound of the shower running.

Carmen didn't want to be there anymore, but for some reason, curiosity got the better of her.

She pulled the curtain back slightly, to see Cindy in the arms of an unfamiliar man.

Carmen backed away from the curtain, then quickly turned the knob of the shower off, before quietly sneaking away into the locker room. After a quick change of clothes, Carmen hurried out with a towel over her head.

As she was about to reach a nearby supervisor, Carmen's towel was caught in something, which yanked her back. She screamed at the top of her lungs, once she felt her hair caught up in a machine.

She heard some shouting between some men, but she couldn't hear or see them, because of the sound of the machine. She stared up at it in panic, until a four legged drone climbed on top of her, and used a sharp blade to cut her hair and towel in one swift movement, freeing her from the machine.

Carmen stared at the drone as she whispered its(/his) name. "Koschei..."

The drone hid the blade in his metal body before security came up to her. The machine came to a stop, by the press of an emergency button, but they all were quick to notice she was already freed from it.

Koschei quickly climbed down from her, to retreat under the table, while Carmen scanned the crowd around her, to notice Racter standing in the back, with an impassive smile.

At that moment, she realized what had truly bothered her. Racter is not who she think he is. Or rather, what he wants her to think he is.

A laugh escaped from her as she collapsed onto her knees.

 

Then the people around her faded away, as if they weren't real in the first place.

No different than a simulation, she thought.

She caught herself laughing, then looked up to see Racter extend his gloved hand out to her. "You're too clever for your own good, my friend," he said, while Koschei appeared from behind, all set up with heavy machinery and weapons. "Even in a dream, you found out the truth..."

"A dream... but... if things were different... then I wouldn't had..." she replied as she took his hand.

"No, perhaps not. Now then, wake up, my friend." Carmen was pulled into his arms, to feel his warm embrace, and catch the scent of cigarette smoke.

\---

Capricious slowly opened her eyes to the sight of the familiar lights of Racter's workshop. As she was about to stretch her limbs, she noticed she was wearing his long coat. "Where...?"

"Ah, you woke up earlier than usual, my friend," Racter spoke up, making her realize that she was sleeping beside him.

She quickly rolled off the bed to get back on her feet. "H-how... did I get here? I-I thought- no, wait, I know for sure I was sleeping in my room! How in the world did I get down here?! Did you bring me down here?!"

Racter chuckled as he sat up on the bed. "No, my friend, you've slept walk your way here. And, just so you know, this wasn't the first time you’ve done it either."

"Wait, what?! Then... how...?"

"At first, I'd brought you back to your room, but as you kept coming back every now and again, I started to ask the others to bring you back to your room instead, before you would wake up." He pulled out a cigarette to light it up. "But, it seems that you've woken up earlier than you usually do this time."

Capricious blinked a few times, before she took in a deep breath. "So... it happened before... right... okay. Not even once or twice, but a few times?"

"More than a few times. Sometimes I was just thinking about if it would worth it to exchange rooms." He shrugged. "Anyway, good morning, my friend. Would you like breakfast?"

Capricious frowned as she raised up her hands before her lips. "I have so many questions... but, sure, let's just forget this ever happened, and go get something to eat."

"I can try to forget," he said, then gave her a playful wink, "but, that would be a bit difficult, considering that you tend to talk in your sleep, my friend."

Capricious' eyes widen, while her cheeks darkened. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." He laughed. "Now then," he said as he rose up to his feet. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"


	21. Opportunist

"He looks like a spider," Capricious muttered, as she stared at Koschei.

"Excuse me, my friend?" Racter asked, before he turned to her with a raised brow.

Capricious shook her head to dismiss it. "Never mind, forget it." She lifted her eyes to stare at the bright blue monitor. "Anyway, you called me here, which is a first, so... how may I help you, Racter?"

Racter gave her a firm nod, before he pulled out her green chair from under his desk. It's a surprise to her that he still has it, even though it's held together rather crudely with a few pieces of metal, and what seems to be a pillow for a seat. Once she sat on it, it didn't bend or creak under her weight. She hummed as she raised up her legs to cross them over the cushion.

"Did you... do something to this?"

"More or less. But, that isn't what you should be focusing on, my friend." Racter lifted her head up by the chin, to bring her attention back to the screen. To her surprise, it was just a blank screen this time. No sign of graphical readings, or designs. Just, nothing.

"Instead," he continued, as he got up from his chair, to stand behind her, "you should be focusing on what I want from you."

"What do you mean?"

He let out a soft sigh, as he placed his hands down on her shoulders. "Remember the drone that you had created once? That small, spherical drone... with that silly name..." Racter clicked his tongue as he tried to remember the name Capricious gave to it.

"Are you... talking about Buddy?" she asked, with a slight frown.

"Yes... 'Buddy'. That tiny drone that you have created, and loved, until it was tainted by your former lover..." Racter ran his finger through her knotted hair, with a wry smile. "Even if you don't know all that much, I will be more than happy to teach you what you need to know, to build drones... by helping you build one of your own, my friend."

"But, I could go to Reli-" "Ah," Racter quickly held her chin, and clicked his tongue at her. "He may be... 'Reliable,' but I think it's better for you to build one of your own..." He then stared into her eyes with his usual smile. "That is, if you wish to do so..."

Capricious stared into his snow white eyes, wondering what would happen if she says "No."

But, if she said that, she believed she wouldn't have another chance at something like this again. To learn from Racter, and get the chance to learn something outside from programming and hacking. Capricious didn't even realize she was smiling when she nodded her head. "Yes... sure, why not?"

"Good, my friend." Racter chuckled, while he slid his hands away from her, making her shudder. "Very good. Now then, you must had at least eaten lunch by now, no?"

"Actually... no."

"Ah... then, you may have to stay hungry for today, since we may need to go through some concepts and ideas first, before starting."

"Wait, what?"

Racter lit up a cigarette, while he was already busy coming up with ideas to hear her. Even Koschei began to pace around the workshop, ignoring Capricious' existence entirely.

"Excuse me, Racter..." she called out to him. "Racter...? Dr. Racter...?"

Nothing she said could get his attention, so with a deep sigh, she slipped by him and Koschei to knock on Gaichu's door. "Gaichu?" she called out to him.

"Don't worry, Capricious," he said, as soon as he opened the door, "I will bring you dinner."

She frowned. "It better not be a metahuman, Gaichu..."

He gave a brief laugh. "It won't be... but, do be careful when it comes to making choices, Capricious. Racter had wondered if you're going to accept his offer, since he first thought of it."

"When was that?"

"I... am not entirely sure... Anyway, I will bring you food when I can. I promise you."

"Right... thanks, Gaichu." Capricious couldn't believe she just made a promise with a ghoul for food, but if this is how things are going to be, she doesn't mind, as long as she eats, that is.


	22. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS! My computer broke, so I had to start over with a new one. If things seem off, that's because I had lost most of my files, and need to go through my screenshots on Steam to reread some dialogue. I've also done a few original stories on the side, which you can find my tumblr.
> 
> And, yes, I do have something in mind, but it depends on what the hell is going to happen. I have no real idea myself, since I just play around with these characters, and write them out based on their dialogues and personalities. Capricious however, is more or less in my control, being the "protagonist" and all, but there are some things I happen to notice about her sometimes, that was not my original intention at first.
> 
> I also need to finish Shadowrun Dragonfall, for reasons.
> 
> Anyway, take it easy folks!

As soon as Capricious found herself awake in the workshop, she carefully rose up from the table to check on Racter. To her surprise, he is asleep, which is fortunate for her. Without a second thought, she quietly moved the chair aside, trying to not even breathe, until she leaves the basement of the Dowager Empress.

Once she wrapped her hands around the railing, she heard the sound of a click, and turned to Racter as he just lit up the first cigarette of the day. "It's quite loud today," he said, without turning to Capricious.

She was silent as she heard a loud scraping sound of metal against metal. She was so focused on leaving, that she didn't notice how hard the ship rocked against the ocean. "You're seriously not... thinking about working during this storm... are you?"

Racter chuckled, before letting out a plume of smoke. "A welcoming challenge, I'd believe." He then got up from the bed, while Koschei climbed out from under the desk, and stretched out his limbs, mimicking Racter. "But, I assume you're not too keen on the idea, are you, my friend?"

Capricious huffed as she leaned against the railing. "Yep, you’ve assumed right." She then ran her hand over her cheek, realizing there was saliva. She then wiped her hand against her pants. "I need a shower anyway. It's been like three days, and my hair is itchy."

"Do you mind if I use your shower when you're done, my friend?"

Capricious raised a brow. "Why not ask Duncan about his?"

Racter frowned slightly at the idea. "Your brother doesn't know about my lower half, and I'd rather that he stay ignorant on that matter."

"Oh? Wait, does Isobel and Gobbet know?"

Racter shrugged as he sucked on the cigarette. "If they do know, they don't seem to care... either way, do you mind if I use yours?"

Capricious shook her head. "Nah, it's all right. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Good, thank you, my friend." He gave her a brief nod, before watching her climb up the stairs.

 

In the middle of making breakfast, despite the fact it was late at night, Capricious heard Duncan yawning as he stepped out of his room. Once he passed by her, he noticed the towel on her head. "You just took a shower, Cap?"

Capricious nodded as she kept watch over the eggs.

"Is... someone else using it?"

"Yep."

Duncan stared at her for a moment with a raised brow. "You know, Cap, don't think we haven't noticed the amount of time you've been spending with that Russian."

Capricious groaned, before glaring at her brother. "The only reason why I'm barely ever outside the workshop these days, is because he and I are working on a new drone!"

"Really now?"

"Really, really. Now, do you want breakfast, because if I have to take a guess, you're hungry."

Duncan chuckled, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

 

The scent of cooked food drew Gobbet into the kitchen. She happily took a plate of her own, before sitting across from Duncan and Capricious as they ate.

"Hey, Gobbet," Duncan greeted her. "Is Isobel awake?"

Capricious froze, while Gobbet shook her head with a smile. "No, not yet," she replied, completely ignorant about the heavy feeling in the air between the siblings.

With a dry smile, Duncan said, "I see..." while staring at Capricious, as she sunk deep into the cushion.

"Do you really have to do this to me, bro? I thought-" Duncan chuckled, before he held Capricious head in a tight hold. As much as she didn't want to, she was forced to make eye contact with him.

He seemed quite furious, until he let out a heavy sigh, and pet her head. He said nothing as he got up to clean his bowl, and returned to his room.

Gobbet noticed how tense his muscles were, and how red Capricious' cheeks became. Normally, she would ask her what was going on, but there was this strange feeling in her gut to not get involved. With all the power she could muster up, she picked up her bowl, and gave Capricious a nod, before she disappeared back into the upper part of the ship.

Once the chopsticks clattered against the bowl, Capricious decided to leave the kitchen as well, to return to her room.

Of course, Racter was long done with his time in the shower, but the water still ran, while he dried himself off.

"First of all, how utterly dare you, Racter," Capricious said as she shut the waters off. "Second, why?"

"Because I'd thought it would be amusing to me, my friend. Everyone knows about our little relationship, but I'd realized how dull it has become, when it stopped being controversial in our crew."

Capricious looked towards Koschei as he stood on her bed. "And between us, it's me that gets to be bombarded with looks and questions..." She huffed as she turned back to Racter. Despite having his shirt on, he didn't even button it, and he wasn't even wearing his belt either, nor his shoes.

An irritated growl escaped from her, as she tried to focus on Koschei instead, while she felt her heart thump heavily against her chest. "You sure love messing with me, don't you?"

Racter chuckled, as each of his clawed toes tapped against the dark carpet underneath his feet. Capricious couldn't help herself but laugh, as she realized that she truly is nothing more than a small animal, cornered by a dangerous beast. A beast that loves to play with her, as if she was nothing more than a toy.

And she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

With a deep breath, she faced Racter with a straight face. "Either you want something out of this, Racter, or you are just out right messing with me. Maybe it's both, I don't know, but please, put your clothes together, before I lose control of myself."

His smile widen as he leaned back into her chair with his arms resting against the armrests.

Capricious blinked as she shook her head. "Wait, no... no, you... what?"

"Tell me, my friend, do you truly care what others think? What your brother thinks?"

Capricious pursed her lips as she held her other arm tightly, trying her best to keep her distance.

Racter noticed the look in her eyes, which amused him even more. "Perhaps now isn't the best time then... which should be a given, since I've noticed you've been acting less than your usual self lately."

Capricious frowned. "Have I...?"

"You'd never cared about what others think, and as soon as you're given the chance, you had thrown yourself into my arms, which I hardly ever mind. It broke the monotony that I've been used to, which was... pleasant, I guess."

"You... guess..?" Capricious stepped towards him with a glare. "This thing between us... really means nothing to you, does it?"

Racter kept smiling, despite her furious stare. "You can't be that narrow minded, my friend. You know that I'm-" "Incapable of feeling proper emotions, but! Those things in your brain can imitate certain feelings, and more..."

Capricious paused. "I suppose... I shouldn't be surprised then..." She slowly backed away. "I... don't know what to think right now... Can I just... can I have my bed back?"

Koschei climbed off from it to stand beside Racter's legs, while Capricious went to lay down on it. "I... I need a moment. Do you mind, Racter?"

Racter stared at her in silence, before he got up and left the room, with Koschei right behind him.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Capricious pulled her pillow over her head, to scream into it.

What is wrong with her, she wondered. Something doesn't feel right, and she wasn't sure what it was exactly.

She really wasn't being herself.

But, would she allow it to stop her from doing what she wants to do?

In that moment, she hopped out of her bed, and burst out the door to throw the pillow at the back of Racter’s head, shortly before it was torn apart by Koschei into tiny pieces of fluff and fabric.

Racter turned to her with a dangerous grin, but before he could say anything, Capricious interrupted him. “I can’t deny the fact that, yes, I haven’t been feeling like myself… but, I want to continue working with you, Racter, to build that drone. I think… I think I should try my best to adjust to these changes, while working. Even if it is just a job, or a pet project. So… do you mind if I work with you, while I am going through this… strange moment in my life?”

Racter walked up to her with that dangerous grin still on his face. “Changes are inevitable, however, I am far from happy as of the moment my friend, because you just threw a pillow at me. Tell me, do you really think you can get away with such actions?”

Capricious blinked, before a sheepish smile crept on her face. “I should had realized what I was doing, before I threw it… but, you know what, feel free to punish me however you want, but I still need an answer. Can I continue to work with you?”

Racter cupped her chin, staring into her dark brown eyes for a moment, before letting her go. “To be quite honest, I’d rather we do. I can’t stand the idea of letting a project be thrown away, when there is so much potential - and we barely just got started, my friend! Now then,” he turned away to return to his workshop, “when you’re ready, come by the workshop. If you don’t come by the end of the day, I will fetch you myself.”

Capricious let out an amused snort. “Fine, fine!”

“Oh, and don’t think I will forget about that pillow, by the way,” he continued, before climbing down the stairs.

Oh no, Capricious thought.


	23. Compare and Contrast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I am dealing with a migraine, but, I wanted to finish this. Once I feel better, I may come back to this to fix any errors. Take it easy dudes.

Racter opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his workshop, then turned to Capricious as she laid beside him. He watched as her body steadily rose and fell with every breath. He pressed his thumb against her cheek, which made her mumble as she turned away with a slight frown.

He chuckled as it clearly seemed she wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

Racter lifted up his pillow to pick up the box of cigarettes and lighter hidden beneath. He frowned at the sight of the last stick in the box, before he lit it up. He may had to send someone to do some shopping, if Capricious isn't going to wake up anytime soon.

As long as Lucky Strike is hunting for his head, he'd rather stay in the Dowager Empress.

It's a cowardly tactic to hide, he admitted to himself, but Lucky Strike is a remarkable street samurai, who knows how to handle both Racther and Koschei in a fight on her own. It wouldn't be worth to put his own life at risk for some cigarettes.

 

Racter watched the cigarette smoke disappear into the air, until he heard Capricious groan in her sleep. She then shot up all of sudden and held her abdomen as she curled with gritted teeth.

She began to mutter under her breath as tears started to blur her vision.

Racter was silent as he rose his hand up to her shoulder, making her jump. She then wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to blink away the tears.

She had a nightmare, he believed. He had seen her like this a few times before, and she tends to cling onto the closest person that she is the most comfortable with. Usually it’s Duncan whenever he is around, but when he is not, Racter is the person she goes to instead. If neither of them are available, it's then either the girls, or Gaichu.

Racter sucked on the cigarette as he ran his hand through her hair. "You will be okay, my friend, I promise you," he said, though they were just words with no hint of compassion behind them.

But, it did help her fall back to sleep within seconds.

Racter didn't entirely mind that she was still clinging onto him. She will eventually release him and roll away, if he doesn’t pull her off himself.

It was also rather interesting to see her still suffer from something so traumatic, while he on the other had been through worse, but found it beneficial. Their reactions to their trauma is something that he'd often compared, to understand the differences between them, and understand Capricious a bit more.

She is just as human as any other metahuman, with an open mind, and good heart. Back when she defended Gaichu, he thought she was just carrying a facade, much like him, only to learn that is not the case. Not entirely, anyway.

After all, being a shadowrunner means being a criminal and a murderer in the eyes of normal civilians.

A chuckle escaped from Racter, before he finished off the cigarette, and crushed it against the metal floor. He then laid back down and shut his eyes.

Weariness still weighed down on him, so some extra sleep couldn't hurt. Perhaps he woke up a bit earlier than usual, which isn't a bad thing. A cup of coffee works well against weariness, and he’d normally get to work as soon as possible.

However, since he decided it would be best to keep Capricious close, until they were done with their project, it was better to work together in her way. Sometimes, it ended with her sleeping earlier than he had expected, or her not being able to concentrate, which does bother him quite a lot, but it couldn't be helped.

She is not the same as him, after all.


	24. Que Sera, Sera

"Ah, hold on, my friend," Racter took Capricious right hand to stop her, then pulled it out from the drone slowly. "As much as I would love to see you fitted with cyber, you'd nearly lost your arm."

Capricious raised a brow at him, until Racter tapped his fingers against the chassis of the drone, which snapped shut right before her face. She gave a thoughtful hum, trying to play it cool, though Racter knew all too well that she was very much afraid, which made him chuckle.

A sigh escaped from Capricious while putting the screwdriver away into the tool box. "Thanks, Racter... I assume you must had seen so many accident when you worked back in Russia, didn't you?"

"Plenty. Fingers, legs, arms... heads." Racter wiggled his fingers, before cupping Capricious' face by her chin, to lift her head up to him. He smiled at how seemingly calm she is, but there was a hint of question and fear behind her eyes. "I'm only half-joking about the heads," he continued as he pulled his hand away.

Capricious' brows furrowed while she pursed her lips.

"Anyway, yes, plenty of accidents. It's only to be expected, when you handle machinery in general. One loose screw, and," Racter snapped his finger with the click of his tongue, "you may lose a limb due to the unfortunate circumstance."

Capricious looked down at his belt briefly, before looking into his eyes.

He caught her glance and continued, "Accidents happen all the time, my friend, and the one I was caught up in, made me into a much better person than you think, and believe."

"But," Capricious spoke up, "considering your condition, you’d claimed you haven't changed at all since the accident. Now, I can't say much if what you say is true, Racter, but I have to question your theories about this, and your goals, if you really want to accomplish them."

Racter sighed heavily as he rubbed his chin. "Of course you do, my friend, of course. You made fair points about this topic before... but tell me, why do you really wish to support me, if you question me so?"

Capricious shrugged. "Not only do I trust you, Racter, I simply want to see what happens if your plans succeed, out of curiosity. Whatever happens, happens… ‘Que sera, sera.’”

Racter let out a brief laugh, before he eyed the drone before them. What Capricious wanted to make was a simple drone, with medical equipment built inside. The further they got into development, the more it changed from the simple design that she’d originally came up with, to something large and round, with sharp metal "teeth" as it's mouth. Inside would be a grenade launcher.

"How amusing..." he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Never mind, my friend... Now then!" Racter pulled the tool box closer to him, and picked up a wrench to give to Capricious. "Let's get back to work."


	25. Business and Pleasure

"What do you mean you want to scrap it, my friend?" Racter asked, as he looked up at her with a scowl.

Capricious hummed lowly as she eyed the drone. "It's not... it's not what I..." She stopped to take in a deep breath, then huffed. "I'm just not happy with it, Racter. I want to make something, but this is not what I wanted to make... Don't you ever think the same way sometimes?"

Racter sat back in his chair, with his hands held together below his chin. Capricious noticed the look on his face wasn't anger, but utter disappointment. He sighed as he looked over to the half finished drone sitting under the fabricators. "Let me tell you something, Capricious - even if you are disappointed with your work, you should still see it through the end."

He got up slowly while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Creating something takes time and effort. Even if it doesn't amount to anything by the end, at least you've learned something from it. Be honest with me, have you not learned anything when you've helped me create this drone?"

Capricious pursed her lips as she eyed the drone silently. She reached out to it to touch the warm chassis under her finger tips. She didn't realize that she was smiling, when she remembered the process that Racter taught her on how to put things together by hand. The meticulous method of connecting one wire to another, one cable to another, and create what could be considered the "heart" of the machine, that was still not apart of the drone itself.

She then sucked in a deep breath as she quickly retreated her hand. "I... I guess I did... But, unlike you, Racter, I don't believe I can keep everything you've taught me to memory. You have the experience, thanks to your education and time as a professional. I... I am just someone who is doing this, because I wanted to."

Racter's lips curled into an grin as he eyed her carefully. "However, you carry a sense of love for it, my friend."

Capricious tilted her head with a raised brow. "What makes you say that?"

He raised a finger up to her eyes. "I can see it in your eyes... but, I can also see a hint of weariness behind them. Perhaps it would be best if you take a break from this, and rest your mind for a little while." Once he dug his hand back into his pocket, he realized he didn't have anymore cigarettes. "Ah... and if you can, please send someone to do a supply run... I've ran out of cigarettes."

Capricious snort as she nodded. "I can go do some quick shopping myself..."

"I'd appreciate it, my friend... I really don't want to leave the ship, with Lucky Strike hunting for me."

Capricious grinned. "You're that scared of her, Racter?"

"Oh, I'm not scared, my friend, not at all... I'd just rather not deal with her, while I could be spending my time doing other things instead."

"You're scared," she remarked as her grin grew wider.

Racter scoffed as he gave her a look. "Wipe that smile off your face, my friend... It's not a good look for you."

Capricious laughed before she turned back to the drone. "But it is kind of funny to me, Racter..." She touched the drone's chassis once again, before giving it a gentle pat. "Anyway, I'm gonna do as you say, and take a break... Do you mind keeping this drone safe, until I make up my mind?"

"Of course I don't, but, I can't keep it around for forever. This workshop only has so much space, and I need the fabricators for my own work, my friend."

"Right..." Capricious sucked in a deep breath, then gave him a nod. "Give me a week, if you allow it, Racter. If I don't make up my mind by Friday, you can... do whatever you want with it."

Racter eyed the drone for a moment, then held her arm firmly with a nod. "Very well, my friend." He slowly rose his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear. "Rest well."

Capricious shivered under his touch, then quickly turned away towards the stairs to leave. "You too, Racter."

 

Once she climbed out of the hatch, Capricious crossed her arms over her chest as she went to her room. Though she fell for him, she knew that everything he does to her, every touch and every kiss, is meant to humor her. She began to curse herself out for being so emotional, but, she couldn't bear the idea to end their little affair.

Capricious took in a deep breath as she collapsed onto her bed, with her arms over her head.

Even if she tried to end it, he would not care, because he never loved her in the first place.

But, despite how much it hurts her to admit that, she found some odd comfort in it.

After all, who could possibly love a criminal without judging them?


	26. Pain

During a supply run across Heoi, Capricious decided to make a stop at Reliable Matthew's store to eye the drones he had on display.

"Finally found something that have caught your interest, beautiful?" Matthew asked as he approached her.

She opened her mouth to say something, while her eyes were fixed on nothing in particular, until an idea popped up in her head. "Actually, I've been wondering about something; do you happen to sell vehicles?"

Matthew blinked a few times, almost dropping the cigarillo held between his fingers. He then drew closer to Capricious to whisper, "I can't sell those sorts of things in public, since they are rather... illegal. But, if you really want one, Capricious, I can give you one, for free."

"For free?" she replied in a hushed tone.

"Think of it as my token of appreciation for being a friend... and, as a favor, because Ambrose really wants to get it off his hands."

"Ambrose has them?" Capricious looked at Matthew with a raised brow, as that brought up so many more questions about the doctor. But, knowing him, he'd rather keep everything to himself, so she decided to sweep those thoughts away, before nodding her head. "All right... should I pay him a visit then?"

Matthew backed away with a nod. "And remember, Capricious, if you ever wish to buy a drone, just let me know."

She thought about the one in Racter's workshop briefly. "Thanks, Matt... I think I'm good for now, though, thanks." She gave him a wave as she walked away.

 

Once she entered the clinic with a smile, Capricious noticed that Ambrose was busy with a patient. "Be right with you," he said, while stitching up their wounds.

"Take your time, Ambrose."

As soon as he cleaned the injury, and covered it with a gauze, Ambrose waved Capricious over as he rolled away from the surgical bed. "I see that you've been doing well, Cap. Especially since it's been awhile since you've last visited me."

"Well, things have been going okay... But, I wish to ask you something, if you don't mind."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before he nodded his head. "Ask away, Cap."

"Matthew told me you have vehicles that you happen to have. Tell me, do you happen to own a motorcycle?"

Ambrose blinked a few times in surprise, then cleared his throat before he replied. "Unfortunately, I had to send them to a junkyard, so you're out of luck, Cap... but, why do you need a vehicle?"

Capricious took in a deep breath, taking in the strange mixture of antiseptic, oil, and alcohol in the air. "I was just thinking about going for a drive around Heoi... I've been dealing with some... issues, and I really could go for a small drive, if it was possible."

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Nope! Never got the chance to practice driving."

"But... you want to drive?"

"Yep."

"Something tells me that you have suicidal intentions, Capricious, and I don't do psychiatry."

She laughed briefly with a shake of her head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I just... I just need to feel some sort of thrill. A moment of excitement, to make me forget everything, even if it's for a brief moment."

"Why not get a BTL chip then?"

"Because that's worse than taking a vehicle out for a thrill."

"Really now?"

"Really."

Ambrose scratched his chin as he muttered under his breath, then shook his head. "Sorry, Cap, I can't help you with that. But, why don't you go buy yourself a bike or something? I'm sure you can find something that gives you that sense of thrill here in Heoi."

Capricious hummed lowly, then nodded her head. "Okay then, thanks, Ambrose. See you around."

"Yeah, see ya."

 

Capricious stopped by a convenience store to pick up a pack of cigarettes, and some snacks, until she noticed Lucky Strike looking for a pack herself. Once they made eye contact, Capricious smiled at her. "Hey, there, Ms. Strike," she greeted her in English. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I do have plans to stay until I accomplish my goal, so you shouldn't be so surprised."

Capricious chuckled as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I know, but as the crew leader, I have to keep them alive. Otherwise, I don't think I would be able to handle it."

Lucky Strike raised a brow. "You do know there are risks to being a shadowrunner, right? You're bound to lose someone."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I would be okay with it. Everyone in my crew is too damn important to me."

Lucky Strike pursed her lips as she watched Capricious gave the cashier nuyen. "Even Racter?"

"Even Racter." Capricious picked up the bags, and gave Lucky Strike a wink. "I got some things to do, but I hope that we can talk again sometime. See you, Ms. Strike."

Lucky Strike gave her a slow nod. "See you..."

 

As soon as Capricious returned to the Dowager Empress, she hopped down into the workshop to give Racter the cigarettes. She turned towards the unfinished drone in the corner briefly, before going back upstairs.

Racter couldn't help but notice that she didn't greet him like usual, but he did appreciate that she had brought him cigarettes.

 

Before she left the ship once again, Duncan called out to her to stop her. "Why are you leaving, when you have just come back, Cap?"

Capricious smiled at him as she turned the handle. "I got something to do. I promise I'll back in a few hours."

Duncan was silent as he watched her leave the ship.

 

After going through several stores, Capricious found and bought a bike. She took the bike for a ride around Heoi, until she found an abandoned parking lot. She plugged her earphones on, then played music from her PDA on the highest volume, to give her the rush she needed to pedal as quickly as possible.

It wasn't the same as a motorcycle, but the feeling of the cold air against her face was enough to make her smile. Using a little bit more force, she rode around the parking lot as fast as she could, while her heart started to match the beat of the music.

Eventually, she let go of the handles, losing control of the bicycle. Capricious flipped over, landing onto the ground hard, while the bicycle wheeled away until it stopped before Duncan's boots. He stepped around the bike, to approach and carefully turn Capricious on her back.

She groaned in pain, shortly before sputtering out into laughter. Blood covered her smiling face, which became mixed with tears that streamed down her face as she started to sob. Duncan took her by her arm to help her stand on her feet, until she collapsed because of a broken leg.

He then carried her in his arms, while she cried into his chest.

 

Ambrose was thankful that, for once, Duncan didn't come barging in like a mad man. He waved his hand over to the old bed that Capricious used to lay on. Once Duncan placed her down, he held her hand tightly for a moment, until he let go and left the clinic.

Ambrose moved his chair over to Capricious to look over her injuries. He knew she was lying from the moment she said she didn't have any suicidal thoughts.

He could only shake his head before he started to tend to her injuries.


	27. Potential

It hurt Carmen's eyes as she opened them to the bright light surrounding her.

They slowly adjusted to the dark figure that resembled Raymond.

She tried to reach out to him, but he turned and walked away.

 _"Don't be so selfish, and throw your life away, Carmen,"_ she heard his voice echo in the air. _"You're better than that."_

She opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out. She ran after him, only to be grabbed from behind by multiple hands. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to be released.

_"You can cry as much as you want, Carmen, but lift your head up, and face the future that lies before you. Now, wake up!"_

 

Capricious gasped as soon as she opened her eyes. Her brain was pounding against her skull, making her sick and unbalanced. She fought hard to not throw up, but lost as soon as she moved to one side of the bed.

"Oh, God, you're worse than me whenever I have a hangover," Ambrose said as he picked up a towel. He moved his chair towards her to cover up the bile with the towel. "Good to know that you're still alive, though."

Capricious stared at him in confusion, until she remembered that she fell over on her bike in the middle of a parking lot. She rose her hand up to her head, to feel the gauze that covered it, but no strand of hair. She panicked as she thought he did some sort of surgery on her, and tried to tear the gauze apart, until he snapped at her. "Do you want to reopen your injuries, you idiot?!"

Her hand stopped, before she dropped them to her sides as she adjusted herself on the bed. "Who... found me?"

"Your brother."

Capricious gave a short laugh. "Of course... He isn't here, is he?"

"Not at the moment, no. He came by the past three days to check on you, but you were too high on anesthetics to do anything, except mumble."

"Three days...? Wow..."

"Next time you want to go for a thrill ride, Cap, wear a helmet... Or just don't do it at all, ever again, okay?"

"Not a promise I can keep, Ambrose."

"Maybe not for me, but for the sake of your crew, at least." Ambrose took in a deep breath, before he continued as he buried his head into his hand. "Listen, I know life can be tough, and you may want to kill yourself when it kicks you down, but trust me when I say, you're not alone. You got some good friends with you, Cap... hell, I'd like to think I am one of them."

Capricious blinked. She'd never thought about the residents of Heoi, in and out of the Yellow Lotus, to actually be her friends, despite the fact, she did everything she could, to help most if not all of them. She would had slapped herself silly if she wasn't already injured.

With pursed lips, she shut her eyes while she fought to keep the tears back. "I... I am sorry, doc..."

Ambrose sighed heavily. "Just rest, Cap. You should at least be happy that you didn't suffer from any terrible injuries that require surgery."

"Really?"

"Well, that depends on you, kid. Are you happy?"

Capricious paused. She wasn't sure how to answer that, since she felt anything but happy. "I don't know... but... I do feel tired. Thanks again, doc." She adjusted herself in the bed, and lifted the blankets up to her neck.

"You're welcome, kid..."

 

Once Ambrose made sure she was well enough, Capricious returned to the Dowager Empress with Duncan by her side. She gave him a smile, before she turned to her room to take a shower.

Thanks to Crafty Xu, the injuries she had suffered from, seemed to had disappeared as if nothing happened to her at all. It felt too good to be true that it didn't leave a scar behind, as she tried to find something hidden beneath the strands of her hair.

To her surprise, there was nothing at all.

No sign of anything that would say that Capricious suffered from a head injury.

Fragging magic, she thought.

 

While in the middle of slipping on her clothes, Capricious heard something shuffle under her bed. She frowned slightly as she caught a glimpse of a metal limb, then sighed as she turned to the door. "You may come in," she said, "as long as Koschei behaves."

Racter chuckled as he entered her room. "When has he ever misbehaved, my friend?"

Capricious opened her mouth to say something, only to realize that there is nothing she could say to Racter that counts as "misbehaving" on his part. She then grinned as she wagged her finger at him. "I suppose that was a trick question. Anyway, how may I help you?"

"It's been nearly a week, my friend, so, I have come here to ask you about the drone. Have you made up your mind about it?"

Capricious paused as she sat down on her chair. Had he not know about her stay at the clinic? Well, whether he knew or not didn’t matter to her. She had already made up her mind. "I... don't think I can continue with it, Racter."

"Are you sure, my friend?"

"Yes, I am..."

Racter hummed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "May I ask why?"

Capricious gave him a look, before turning to Koschei as he climbed out of from under her bed slowly. She wanted to hug, pet, and kiss him as if he was a dog, but she had to restrain herself from just cooing at him, and saying, "Who is a good drone?" as if he was anything but that. A chuckle escaped from her as she watched Koschei return to Racter's side.

"Simply put, I don't think I have the right mindset to really create a drone. I didn't even know what I was doing when we first started. I had an idea, but... it just went off the rails at some point." Capricious sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "If I could, I wouldn't mind starting over, but doing that would mean wasting more of your time and resources, so, I just think it would be better for me to give it up now. Sorry, Racter..."

Racter stared at her with pursed lips, then slowly nodded his head. "Very well, my friend. I will take what we had built, and scrap it all, if that's really what you want. It's rather unfortunate that you decided this, but it can't be helped."

"Well, I am not sure if you're really disappointed, Racter, but I do have one thing to say: you've taught me some interesting tricks and information about rigging. I really enjoyed being your student, even though you were very strict as my teacher." Capricious chuckled as she stretched her hand out to him. "It was a pleasure, and I hope that, if you aren't busy, maybe you could teach me some more. Either way, I'm just glad I took the time to learn from you."

Racter's lips parted into a grin as he took her hand into his. Capricious thought she saw some sort hint of pride, or perhaps joy, behind his eyes, but it disappeared once he let go of her. "I will be glad to teach you, my friend. If you wish to learn more, you know where to find me."

"Yes... of course, Racter." As she was about to get up from the chair, the room spun before Capricious' eyes, forcing her to sit back down immediately. She groaned as she felt nausea build up within her. "I... feel sick... Can... can you stay for a little while, please? I-" "Hush now, my friend," Racter replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's best if you go to your bed and rest. Come, I'll help."

Capricious held onto him as he guided her to her bed. She slowly laid down on her side, and shut her eyes, though the sensation of the room spinning didn't go away. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't without wanting to throw up.

Racter spent the next half hour watching over her, until Duncan came into her room. They exchanged glances for a moment, before Racter got up to leave Capricious to her brother.

As he passed by him, Duncan growled out, "Thanks," which was quite unexpected, but not unwelcoming. Racter gave him a brief nod, before he went back to his workshop, with Koschei close behind.

 

Once he lit up a cigarette, Racter eyed the unfinished drone in silence. He let out a breath of smoke as he ran his hands over it in pity. So much potential it had, he thought, all wasted.

If they had finished it, perhaps, he could had taught Capricious the method to putting a bit of herself into it. Maybe it wouldn't had worked out the same way it worked for him, but it would had been interesting to see what could had happened.

Then again, she did spend a good week barely conscious, so why not keep it a little longer, he thought. His smile widen at the possibilities, before he searched for a sheet to drape it over the drone. A second chance, for her and the drone.


	28. Personal Boundaries

Capricious joined Duncan, Isobel and Gobbet in the evening to eat and laugh with them. For once in a long time, Capricious felt at home again. Despite how stiff he looked, Duncan seemed at least somewhat relaxed. Gobbet kept tossing jokes around, even mocking at the fact that the other two didn't want to join for their own reasons. Isobel was okay with that, however, since being with just these three was better than dealing with a ghoul, and a basement dwelling creep.

Once they had their fill, Capricious told them they to go rest, and that she will clean up for them.

"I'd rather not leave you alone, Cap," Duncan said, which he had every right to say, since the "accident".

Capricious gave him a smile before she told him, "I'll be fine, I promise. I will get some sleep once I'm done."

"Right..." Duncan got up from the couch with a nod. "Just be careful, sis," he continued before he retreated into his room.

"Remember Seattle," Gobbet said as she got up as well, along with Isobel, "If you need to talk, feel free to pop up into our rooms, okay?"

"Thanks, Gobbet, I will try to when I can. Good night."

As soon as the girls left to the upper deck, Capricious picked up the bowls to drop them into the sink. In the middle of washing them, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. She chuckled as she saw Gaichu and greeted him, "Hey, Gaichu. Need anything?"

"Actually, Capricious, do you mind if you come downstairs? There is something important that we should discuss."

Capricious didn't lose her smile as she replied, "It's about time."

It was no surprise to her to see that Racter was waiting for her in his workshop, while Koschei stood beside him. The drone clicked his limbs against the metal ground as soon as they noticed Capricious step forward. "Good evening, my friend. Hope you had a pleasant dinner."

"It was, actually. Do you want something to eat, or do you wish to talk?"

Unlike Capricious' smile, his was an easy one that lacked any hint of warmth or amusement. Despite his condition and cyber, he is just another human being, she thought.

The same goes for Gaichu, even though he is anything but human, physically speaking.

"I'll go fetch some food myself, when we're done talking here, my friend."

"Very well, Racter, but please tell me if this is about Lucky Strike."

Koschei whirred loudly as his limbs dug into the ground, filling the air with an ear piercing screech as he dragged them back.

Racter on the other hand was calm as he sat back in his chair. "Yes, my friend, it is."

"Finally!” she shouted, while throwing her hands up in the air. “You've been avoiding her, Racter, so it's about time we do something about this. So, what is your plan? Kill her? Or would you allow me to talk to her alone?"

Racter hummed thoughtfully as he looked over to Gaichu briefly. "Do you think you can actually persuade her to stay away, my friend? Not that I am dismissing the idea, mind you - I'm genuinely asking."

Capricious chuckled as she leaned against the railing. "That depends if you'd allow me to speak to her alone. I don't know much about Lucky Strike, aside from how determined she is too kill you, and... other things."

Racter frowned from how she derailed herself into something so vague. "What do you mean by that, my friend?"

"Ah, never mind, Racter. I just want to talk to her again."

"Right... If you'd excuse us, Gaichu, I'd like to speak to Capricious in private."

"Very well... Good luck, Capricious," the ghoul said, before he gave her shoulder a tight squeeze, then climbed up the stairs quickly, and shut the hatch down behind him.

Capricious was baffled at how quick Gaichu was, until Racter got up from his chair. "You had spoken to Lucky Strike before, didn't you, Capricious?" he asked as he slowly drew closer to her. "What did you talk about?"

There was something about being alone with Racter like this that seemed so thrilling, that she just had to stand straight before him, with a grin filled with confidence.

Despite their height difference, he could see some hint of boldness behind Capricious' eyes, as if she was waiting for him to do something. And it was anything but a kiss this time, by how she had broaden her shoulders, and planted her feet against the floor.

"Would it bother you if I said that it’s personal? That I’d rather not talk about it?" she asked.

The corner of Racter's lip twitched, while Koschei whirred behind him. "Are you keeping secrets, my friend?"

"Well, it's not like you don't have secrets either, Racter. Everyone does, no matter how open they seem to be."

Racter chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That may be true, but, since you're the team's 'leader', don't you think you should share certain things with us?"

"Oh, come on, Racter." Capricious shook her head as she dropped her shoulders. "You don’t care about anything, unless it affects you in some way. Hell, I know that you didn’t leave your workshop when I was in Ambrose’ clinic, because you’re too scared to face Lucky Strike!”

Koschei's engines roared, while Racter grabbed Capricious by her hoodie. "'Scared,' Capricious?"

Even though she knew he was infuriated, Capricious locked eyes with him before she continued, "Yes, Racter, 'scared'. But, let me tell you something, before you let Koschei tear me apart, okay? Despite your condition, I really think of you as a friend. The thought of losing you, and the others hurts me, because, I love you guys."

Racter blinked as his grip on her loosened. He scoffed as he turned away from her. "Then tell me the truth, Capricious."

Capricious took in a deep breath as she straightened out her hoodie. "I just wanted to know more about your relationship with her, because being betrayed hurts a lot more than you'd think, Racter. You both are quite alike in many ways, that it makes me wonder how much of an influence you are to each other... something that I'd felt jealous about, honestly. But, I don't want that to cloud my judgement of her. In fact, I want to get to know more about Lucky Strike... but, I don't believe she would want to share anything with me, because we work together... and that's fine too. I... I think it would be a shame to kill her. She seems so cool, and so capable."

Racter was silent as he ran his hand over Koschei's chassis. "So you wish to let her live, because you think she is fascinating?”

Capricious shrugged. "Sort of...?"

"Right..." He paused, before he nodded his head and turned to her with an impassive gaze and a smile. "Well, if you can not persuade her to leave, my friend, then we have no choice, but to fight her. You have to accept that things can’t go your way all the time."

"Of course, Racter.”

"Right. Well then, if you don't mind, I'd like something to eat. Shall we head upstairs?"

The smile she gave him was something he hadn't seen in a while, he realized.

"Sure," she replied. "I also want to talk to you about drones, if you'd like to, Racter."

Racter chuckled, while Koschei had perked up with a whir. "I'd be glad to, my friend."


	29. Luck and Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had so much potential, but I had lost not just one computer, but two, and man, that really hit me hard. I want to give Lucky Strike so much more than what I've given her, but I've just... lost myself somewhere in between these computers. I just... wanted to finish this arc. Maybe somewhere in the future she will be back... Anyway, take it easy dudes.

Capricious hopped from one bar to another around Heoi, hoping to find Lucky Strike.

To her surprise, she found Lucky Strike standing outside a store, enjoying her cigarette. Before she could get close, Lucky Strike tossed the half finished stick towards Capricious, forcing her to back away with her hands raised above her head. "Hey, hey, hey! I came by to talk to you, Ms. Strike! I don't want to kill you!"

Lucky Strike's eyes narrowed, while a trail of smoke left her mouth. "No, I don't think there is any room for conversations here, Capricious."

Capricious frowned as she lowered her hands. "Surely you don't mean that! I would like to get to know a bit about you, honestly..."

Lucky Strike shook her head as she pulled out her sword. "No. I've wasted too much time here. Racter would had been dead already if you weren't you involved, and I don't like the idea of anyone thinking he can get away with betraying anyone!"

Capricious sighed. "I understand, Ms. Strike. But, as his friend, and... the 'leader' of the crew, I can't have you hurting anyone." She pulled out a bat from her duffle bag. "I don't... want to hurt you. Really. You're not my enemy."

Lucky Strike dashed towards Capricious to bring her sword down to her face. Capricious was quick to bring the bat up, before kicking Lucky Strike in the stomach to push her back.

Lucky Strike coughed, before she chuckled and glared at her with a smile. A predatory smile, which reminded Capricious of Racter. She felt her heart twinge, but now wasn't the time to be jealous.

"Sure, I may not be your enemy..." Lucky Strike said as she planted her feet apart, bent her knees, and lifted up the sword before her face. "But, we're not friends either, Capricious."

Lucky Strike slashed at Capricious' chest, only to miss as she fell back by force by the sound of a machine roaring.

"Capricious!" Duncan yelled as he hurried towards them with an electric baton in his hand. "You fucking idiot!"

Lucky Strike backed away from her with a snarl as she watched the rest of the crew arrive, while Koschei stood beside Capricious with a tilt of his body, as if he was curious about her.

Capricious gave him a slight frown, before turning to her crew. There were no need for questions, when the reason as to why and how are obvious to her.

She eyed Racter as she got up from the ground. His smile was still as impassive as ever, but with how Koschei seemed so curious about her, she said, "I'm fine... I promise."

He let out a snort as he approached her to give her shoulder a firm squeeze. "You should be lucky, my friend..." He then grew closer to whisper in her ear, "I knew this would happen."

Capricious pursed her lips as she turned away from him to face Lucky Strike. "I'm sorry, Ms. Strike. You... really should go, unless you want to die." She rose up her bat towards her with a hard glare. "Get out of Heoi - no, out of Hong Kong - if you want to live. I can't have you hurting any of my friends."

Lucky Strike eyed Gobbet as she rose up her hands, with her rats squeaking from over her shoulders. Isobel had her grenade launcher ready just in case, while Gaichu and Duncan held up their weapons as they stood in front of Capricious.

She then fixed her eyes on Racter as he still held onto Capricious' shoulder tightly. She scoffed as she sheathed her blade. "Fine. But, don't you dare regret your choice if he winds up betraying you."

"I won't," Capricious replied firmly as she lowered her bat.

Lucky Strike turned on her heel to walk away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Duncan tackled Capricious into a tight hug. "Damn it, you stupid idiot!" he yelled. "You should had told us!"

Capricious struggled to breathe as she tried to push him away. She couldn't even say his name, until he let her go. "I... I'm sorry okay! I thought I could just fix this by myself!"

Racter gave her a smirk as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

Duncan huffed as he pat Capricious' head. "Yeah, well, obviously that wasn't the case, was it? Let's... go home, sis."

"R-right... let's..."

\---

"Why?" Capricious asked, as soon as she dropped down into Racter's workshop.

"Why, my friend?" Racter replied as he blew up a cloud of smoke. "Why did I get involve? Why did I stop you from getting killed? Why do I need you alive?" He snort. "You have to be more specific."

"Why?! Why did you have to get them involved!? Why did you stop us?! Why do I care about you so much, that I don't want you to die?!"

Koschei whirred as he rubbed himself against Racter's leg, while he ran his fingers over his chassis. "I believe only you can answer that last question, Capricious, but, to everything else, it's simple. You are too important to us. You have been so very helpful in so many ways, and you are also vital in keeping us together." He leaned back into his chair as he inhaled smoke into his lungs. "Lucky Strike wants me dead, but as long as you are around, I believe she wouldn't be able to much, without getting through everyone else first. Even your brother."

"So you put them in harm's way, so you could stay alive?!"

Racter clicked his tongue as he wagged his finger at her. "I didn't say that, my friend."

"But it's there! Hidden behind your words!"

Koschei whirred loudly as Racter got up from his chair to stand before Capricious with an impassive smile. "I believe it would be best for you to leave, my friend, and rest. You are driving Koschei mad, so go and calm yourself down."

"No, I'm not going to leave, Racter! Not this time! I wanted to handle this by myself! I didn't want anyone to get hurt! I-" "You want to die?"

Capricious became quiet all of sudden.

"No, that's not it. Not at all..." Racter raised his hand up to her face to caress her cheek. "I've seen you get hurt more often than not, but you are still alive. You want to believe you are stronger than you think, when you already are, thanks to determination and... inexplicable optimism." He ran his fingers through her hair. "And for the sake of us, you put yourself first, when in truth, you shouldn't. We all are capable in our own way..." He paused as he traced her jaw. "However, you have been very helpful as well, to push us in the right direction, for better or for worse."

Capricious stared at him silently as she stood still to enjoy his warm touch.

Racter chuckled as he saw the look in her eyes. That familiar crave for that satisfaction. How amusing it is to see her give in to his touch, he thought. "Well, we should put what had happened behind us, and look forward to a hopefully better future."

"You don't think she'd leave, do you, Racter?" Capricious asked timidly.

He shrugged. "Not anytime soon, at least. Until we are safe, perhaps we should stay together, no?"

Capricious chuckled. "Sure! Why not? Gaichu has your back, I think."

Racter scoffed in amusement. "Of course. What about you?"

Capricious hummed as she looked away with a playful smile. "I have everyone, even you, to watch my back... Oh, and Koschei, too!" She laughed briefly, before she planted her forehead against his chest. "Thanks, Racter..."

Racter tucked the cigarette between his lips, to hold Capricious close. "You're welcome, my friend. Do you wish to stay a little longer?"

"Yes... please."

"Very well..."

\---

While Capricious slept soundly on his bed, Racter slipped back into his clothes, and waved his hand to signal Koschei to follow him out of the ship. He stopped halfway down the steps once he saw Lucky Strike stand at the bottom, with her arms crossed her chest.

"How long do you think this will last?" she asked him with a scowl. “They will see your true colors eventually, Racter.."

Racter chuckled as he continued down the steps to stand on the same level as Lucky Strike. “I don’t know, Lucky Strike, I have this strong belief that everything will turn out just fine for me. After all, it was thanks to Capricious that I had got back what was stolen from me.” He ran his fingers over Koschei’s chassis with a smile. “Actually, why don’t you join our little crew? Even though we already have a talented street samurai, one more couldn’t hurt.”

Lucky Strike narrowed her eyes at him, then scoffed. “As long as you’re alive, I don’t think I will be able to stand it. That girl, Capricious, is too short sighted, and too in love with you, to realize how much of a dangerous man you really are. She may be a big deal here in Heoi, but to me, she is nothing more than a girl.”

Racter clicked his tongue as he shook his head in disappointment. “How critical of you, Lucky Strike. Perhaps if you give her the chance, maybe she will grow on you… but, then, I don’t want you to take her away from us.” He ran his hand over his chin as he thought about it. “Capricious may be loyal, but when it comes to love, I believe she is a bit… fickle. She is fully aware that I can’t respond to her feelings, but she does her best to live with it…” He shrugged. “I’m afraid that when she gets to know more about you, she will be head over heels in little time.”

Lucky Strike let out a snort, before looking up at the ship. “Right. Well, I’m done here. It’s clear that I can’t win, with everyone on that ship on your side… Not that you care anyway.”

Racter gave her a small wave as she turned to walk away.

He then sighed as he looked down at Koschei. “I think it’s more out of obligation, thanks to Capricious…” He huffed as he turned to climb up the stairs, with the drone close behind.


	30. Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write this because of Koschei. Oh, and future purposes.

"I'm sorry, by the way, Racter," Capricious spoke up, as she sat before Koschei, waving her hands in front of his sensors.

"For what, my friend?" he asked as he tapped away on his terminal.

"I... I mentioned before that you wouldn't know how Lucky Strike felt when you betrayed her... and I completely forgot that you had been in the same position as well before. Like, I get it, it doesn't matter what others think of you, but... it still hurts."

Racter sighed, while Koschei drew closer to Capricious until he pressed his face against hers. She was scared, yet amused at how seemingly affectionate he was being, so she gave him a kiss, making Koschei whir, and send shivers up Racter's spine. He turned to her with a raised brow, while she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I should be more careful around your drone... Especially since he could had easily sliced my face off." She gently pet Koschei with her cybernetic hand, before she got up. "Anyway... yeah... I was wrong when I said that."

He stared at her silently, before shaking his head and waving his hand in the air to dismiss it. "It's behind us, my friend, so forget about it, and focus on the now." He paused, then snapped his finger, and turned to the sheet covered object. "Speaking of, would you kindly help me with that?"

"Sure!" Capricious replied, then hurried over to the object to reveal that it was the drone they were building together. "You... kept it?"

"I decided it would be best to give you some more time, since you weren't yourself when I had last asked you about it. So, tell me, my friend, do you wish to resume our work?"

Capricious smiled as she ran her fingers over the unfinished drone. "Why not...?"

Racter clasped his hands together with a firm nod. "Good to hear! Now then, shall we carry on from where we left off?"

"Actually, I wish to remake it, in a way, into something a bit more practical than this. If you have the patience and time for that, anyway."

Racter hummed as he leaned back into his chair. "I think it's more about the resources, my friend... Come, sit," he pulled out her green chair that seemed to be in better condition than last time, "let's discuss."

Capricious giggled as she sat down before Racter. "Sure."


	31. The More They Change

"I'm just saying," Duncan spoke up, as he eyed the table covered in boxes of junk food, "you both are going to die."

Capricious laughed as she opened up a box to see the contents inside. "That's a risk I'm willing to take, bro." She then looked over to Gobbet, as she sat across from her, with Folly and Madness on her shoulders. They glared at each other with wide smiles as they slowly reached for their chopsticks. "For the nuyen..."

"For the nuyen!" Gobbet shouted, before stuffing a whole piece of tofu into her mouth.

As the two went at it, chewing down the meal before them as quickly as possible, with some drinks in the mix, Duncan looked over to Isobel as she silently watched. "Aren't you worried?"

"Not really," she said with a shrug. "I mean... look at your sister... she seems to be doing okay, while Gobbet eats like... well... an animal."

"Hey!" Gobbet shouted at her with her mouth stuffed with food.

Isobel chuckled briefly as she ran her hand through her curly hair. "It's not a lie though..."

Duncan sighed as he watched Capricious easily gobble down the food. Despite the fact she had changed a lot, one thing that didn't, was her appetite. Some part of him felt happy to see that she hasn't lost that during the past several years.

He ran his hand over his grinning mouth, though he still couldn't help but worry about her.

"Are you proud of Capricious, Duncan?" Isobel asked, once she noticed the shine in his eyes.

"Despite everything… yeah… I am.”


	32. Bonding

While putting the drone together piece by piece, Capricious looked over to Racter as he tapped away at the terminal. She eyed the blue screen above him for a moment, to see that he was looking through different types of weapon for the drone. She hummed thoughtfully as she saw the selections go by before her eyes.

"Anything that had caught your interest, my friend?" Racter ask, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I can't say. Do you think an assault rifle would fit 'Buddy'?"

Racter paused as he lifted his hands up from the keys. "Tell me, my friend, when you see Koschei, what's the first thing that comes up to your head?"

Capricious eyed the drone below the table. "A dog."

"Right... what else?"

Capricious hummed thoughtfully as she tilted her head. "Well, a spider too, I guess? Well, Koschei reminds me of the Chimera, because of how you built him to look. His four legs, makes me think of a cat or a dog, but the eyes reminds me of insects, such as a spider. In short, Koschei can’t be pinned down into one single animal, but which ones, I can’t say.”

Racter slowly nodded his head, before turning to her. "Now, with that in mind, what is your favorite creature?"

"Aside from penguins?" She gave him a brief laugh, before shrugging. "I guess... foxes, since they are written up to be clever tricksters in fiction... or are associated with wicked people, such as this woman named Daji that existed years ago, and became a myth. Horrible person, really."

"So you would associate 'Buddy' with a 'horrible person'?"

Capricious blinked. "Oh, ah... No... I guess?" She eyed the drone in silence, before looking over to Racter. "But, it doesn't strictly have to be built around an animal, does it? Or even an insect?"

"No, it does not. However, I'd think it's important to try to apply something you find fascinating, or maybe something you love, into the drone, because then, you will have a special connection with it. You have built something from an idea, and few pieces of scrap, into something bigger than you’d expect. That connection can't be made with a drone you picked off the shelf, made by a company, that makes them by the thousands..." Racter paused. "Or perhaps you can, since you didn't work in producing drones…”

The sound of the creaking ship filled the silence between them, mixed with Koschei’s gentle purring. Capricious watched as he slowly nuzzled his body against Racter’s legs, which made her smile.

"You really hate your old job, don't you, Racter?"

He breathed out a heavy sigh, while pulling out his box of cigarettes. "You can't work into something like that, without sacrificing some piece of yourself..." He then lit up a stick as he leaned into his chair, while staring at a horizon that only he could see.

Even though he was lost in thought, Capricious pulled out her green chair to sit beside him. "Well, just so you know, I kind of like scorpions,” she said, grabbing his attention once again. “Spiders are creepy, but I find it interesting that not all of them are venomous.... Same goes for snakes.... Oh, and I suppose crocodiles are pretty cool too!"

Racter listened quietly, with his usual smile, while enjoying his cigarette.

"Foxes are nice creatures, but I still think penguins are better... And I remember when Gaichu and I spoke about octopi for a while, which made me realize that, yeah, they really are clever sea creatures... Goes to show that animals aren't just ‘animals’." Capricious chuckled as she swiveled on the chair. "Deers... rabbits... and... lizards... There are many creatures that I can think of... but..."

"But, nothing you can use as inspiration, my friend?"

Capricious lowered her head with a small smile, while her shoulders slumped. “No... but... maybe... we could figure it out together... That is, if you don't mind spending the next few hours talking about it with me."

Racter gave it some thought, before he nodded. "I will be glad to, my friend. But, do keep this in mind: I only have so much time to spend with you, since I have work to do, okay?"

"I know, Racter... Which is why I appreciate your time and patience... Thank you."

As he inhaled the cigarette smoke into his lungs, Racter noticed the shine in Capricious' eyes, despite how dimly lit the workshop is. He chuckled briefly, before he turned away. "Good..." he replied.


	33. Food For Thought [WARNING/READ THE NOTE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Cannibalism and violence in this chapter. If you're sensitive about this, please, click back! Either way, take it easy, folks.

Shortly after a fire fight, Capricious collapsed onto the ground to catch her breath, right next to Koschei. He tilted his body, seemingly curious about her, until Racter approached them to check on the drone.

While he looked over Koschei's limbs, Capricious turned to Gaichu and Gobbet, as they were also trying to recover. Gobbet let out a boastful laugh, despite how weary she was, and gave Capricious a thumbs up, which she returned with a smile.

She then noticed Gaichu examining the bodies on the floor, before finding one that was good enough for him to peel the skin from. Gobbet shuddered in horror as she turned away. "I know a man's gotta eat... but, can you do that in a different room, Gaichu?" she asked.

The ghoul chuckled as he took out a rag to wrap it around the flesh. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Gobbet. It's... easy to forget how others feel, when you become too used to living like I do."

Gobbet ran her hand over the back of her neck, while rolling her head around. "Yeah... it's... whatever," she muttered, before turning to Capricious. "Are you okay, Seattle?"

"I'm happy to still be alive, Gobbet!" she replied with a laugh. "But, we should get out of here soon."

"No one is after us, my friend, so you have nothing to worry about," Racter said, before pulling out a tool kit from his coat. "I think it would be for the best for us to at least take a moment to breathe, before we leave. Especially since the trip from here to Heoi is going to about an hour."

Capricious let out an exaggerated groan as she leaned against the wall. "I wish we had a van or something..."

Racter chuckled as he repaired Koschei.

Once he secured the flesh inside his armor, Gaichu turned to sit beside Capricious, along with Gobbet. "Tell me, Capricious, does it bother you that I eat human flesh?" Gaichu asked.

She blinked, then shrugged. "Honestly? A bit. But, I've seen a pack of ghouls attack a family when I was a kid, so you're pretty much better in my book, since you're much more... considerate, I guess? I don't know."

He smirked.

"And you've also eaten strange things, Gobbet," Capricious continued. "They may not be human flesh, but I've seen some feathers left over in your pot."

Gobbet laughed, while messing with Capricious' hair. "Says you, my rival."

Capricious chuckled as she tried to straighten out her hair, not that it really mattered, since she never cared enough to take care of it on her off time, so it's always going to be a bird's nest. "At least your food is better than the ones I had in prison... which I think they just took from garbage or something..."

Gobbet once again laughed, before she leaned back against the wall. "What about you, Clanky?"

Racter gave her a raised brow, before he turned back to Koschei. "I'm not a picky eater, but I do prefer to cook for myself."

"Scared of trying out some of Gobbet's meals, Racter?" Capricious asked.

He scoffed. "I just don't want to suffer from an illness, my friend," he said.

"Fair enough," Gobbet replied. "But, speaking of, doesn't eating human flesh make you sick?"

"Actually, Gobbet," Capricious spoke up, "it's the organs you got to be careful with. Some parts of the human body carries a lot of toxins, like the liver and brain. However, I'm not sure if it will kill a ghoul."

Gobbet slowly backed away from Capricious as she spoke so eagerly. "Right."

"I prefer the flesh," Gaichu said, "but she is not lying that, yes, some parts of the body shouldn't be touched. Also, it's been said that the flesh takes like pork... which I certainly don't mind."

"Ah, neat," Capricious replied, making Gobbet even more uncomfortable.

"I'd rather stick to tofu," Gobbet muttered.

Gaichu and Capricious shared a laugh, while Gobbet sunk into herself between them.


	34. A Brief Glance Into The Past

Duncan stepped out of the Dowager Empress to see Capricious leaning against the railing, lost in thought with the vacant stare in her eyes. He cleared his throat to catch her attention, and a smile, with a hint of sadness behind it. "Want to talk about it, Cap?" he asked as he stood beside her.

She took in a deep breath as she turned around to stare at the boats. "There are too many things to talk about, bro... but, if you really want to, I guess I can."

Duncan let out a snort. "We aren't going to spend a lifetime talking about everything, Cap. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Fine... it's..." She let out a huff, then shut her eyes tightly before she continued. "I was thinking about that time I was sent to prison... And how much that really... really... screwed me up."

"I bet. You've always played it safe, until then, Cap. What happened?"

Capricious buried her face into her hands. "I was stupid for doing what I did. I was angry. Bitter. I wanted to get revenge for being kicked around by her..."

"'Her'...?"

"You don't know her... but, I knew her. I... really liked her... Her name was... Catherine Talon..."

Duncan's eyes widen. "What...?"

Capricious forced out a laugh, as she ran her hands up to her hair, and opened her eyes to see the bright lights of the city. "Catherine was tough like us, Duncan, and kind... or so I'd thought, until she decided to kick me down, and let me be the fall guy for her... even though I did everything I could for her."

"Oh... damn, Cap..." As he was about to reach out for her shoulder, Capricious flinched and backed away from him with a frown.

She then breathed out a heavy sigh as she walked to the door. "She had to pay for what she had done, so that's why I left home... I may had got beaten up for it, and thrown into prison for a good several years... but... I guess things could be worse... I could be dead!" Capricious forced out another laugh as she opened the door. "Anyway... See you later, bro."

Duncan watched her close the door behind her with a frown. He can't imagine how much it pained her, to be betrayed like that, but there was nothing they both can do now, except, try to live in the now, and forget about the past, as difficult as it may be for them.


	35. Red Thread of Fate

Capricious hummed along to the tune that echoed in the air, as she floated in the void of ones and zeroes. She noticed the numbers stopping for a brief moment, and smiled as she turned to Isobel once she entered through a portal. As Capricious drifted towards her, Isobel was surprised to see that there wasn't a simulation this time.

"Hey, Izz," Capricious said as she landed before her. "You need me?"

"No... I came here to check on you, actually... Duncan seems worried about you."

"Ah... okay." Capricious turned on the sole of her foot, before pushing herself off the ground. "Well, I'm doing pretty okay so far. Sure, I'm... not happy, but... I will be."

Isobel hummed as she decided to follow Capricious on foot. "I'm sure you will be back to your normal self, Cap, but don't be afraid to come to us about this."

"Yeah, I know, Izz. But, sometimes, it's hard to talk about it, you know?"

Isobel huffed. "I do, but it was you who told me it's better to face it, than to ignore it. So, don't you dare think about holding back on us."

Capricious paused, before she drifted towards Isobel, and stopped before her, with her feet in the air. "That would be hypocritical of me, wouldn't it...?" She then made her way behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine, you got me. But, can I ask you something, Izz?"

Isobel turned to her with a raised brow. "Go ahead."

"Do you know about the myth of the red thread of fate?"

"No..." Isobel replied as she scratched the back of her neck. "I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"Same here... but, I don't know... it just gets me thinking sometimes, about the idea of fate."

Isobel shook her head as she rose up her hand. "I'm not the person you should talk to about this sort of thing, Cap. Why not go to someone else that probably has a better understanding of things like this?"

Capricious paused, then nodded her head. "I don't know anyone that knows this... except... maybe Gobbet or Crafty Xu. But..."

"You don't think they will believe it?"

"Yeah... well, I suppose it's better to just drop it for now. Anyway, can you please give me some space to think? I promise I will talk to you and Gobbet about it when I feel ready."

"Fine, we will give you time. Just come to us when you're ready."

"Thanks, Isobel."

Capricious waved at her as she walked out of her world through the portal, then stared up at the void with a vacant stare. A laugh escaped from her, before she jacked out.

\---

As much as she didn't like the smell of sage, Capricious entered Crafty's shop. Crafty didn't expect to see her at all, and greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Cappy! It's been a while!"

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Capricious replied with a smile. "Sorry... things have... been complicated to say the least."

"Ah, don't worry, Gobbet had told me everything that happened. I'm glad that things have turned out all right now."

Capricious chuckled and shrugged. "For now at least. Anyway, I want to ask you something, if you don't mind? I don't know how you feel about... fate or philosophy... but maybe, you can help me with something personal."

"Well, I guess that depends on what you wish to talk about, Cappy."

Capricious chewed on her lip, as she looked around at the sorted pile of books and scrolls that made up the shop, along with incense, and peculiar objects. Even though she hated the smell, she took in a deep breath anyway before she asked, "Do you believe in the red thread of fate?"

Crafty blinked, before turning to her books to look through them. After some searching, she pulled one out carefully from a tower of them, and opened it up as she walked to Capricious. "It's... a very old folklore, Capricious. Do you usually spend your time studying these sorts of things?"

Capricious chuckled as she gave Crafty a nod. "I enjoy reading a bit of this and that at times, out of interest. The world is made up so many interesting things... even though, I know, they are just stories. Nothing more, nothing less..."

Crafty giggled as she sat down on a chair. "I think learning as much as you can is a good thing... but why are you asking about this in particular?"

Capricious sunk her head into her shoulders as she shrugged. "Out of curiosity, in a way? I don't really know..."

Crafty hummed thoughtfully as she flicked the corner of the page with her index finger. "Do you believe you're fated to be with someone in particular? Someone you don't know yet? Or perhaps... someone you do know, and wish to be with?"

Capricious lowered her head as she thought about her brother and friends. "I... guess...? But... not in a romantic way. Like... do you think we are all connected by an invisible string, in ways other than romantic?"

Crafty smiled as she slowly shut the book, and placed it on her lap. "I think that depends on you and the others, Cappy. Do you believe in fate?"

Capricious remembered some of the conversations she had with Gaichu. She then sighed as she tilted her head to one side. "I... guess not...? Well... no. I think it's possible, but... I believe it's mostly out of the choices we make that matters the most. Even if I happen to disagree with someone, it doesn't mean we aren't friends. What matters is that we respect each other's opinion, and agree to disagree."

"Then you don't need to worry about fate, Capricious. Don't you think it's better to just let things be as they are?"

Capricious paused as she pinched her thumb against her fingers. "I... guess so. But... it's kind of scary though. I... get this awful feeling that things won't go so well at some point... you know?"

Crafty sighed, and gave Capricious a worried look. "I think that maybe you're overthinking, Capricious. You shouldn't worry about the future, and instead focus on what you have now. Just... live in the moment."

Capricious blinked, before she slowly nodded in agreement with a smile. "You're right... I should... focus on the present... and whatever happens, happens. Thanks, Crafty, for your time." As she turned away to leave, she gave Crafty a wink. "I'm sorry for not visiting you as often as I should... but, you're a good woman, Crafty."

Crafty blushed as she waved at her. "Thank you, Capricious, and take care. Just try to not overthink, okay?"

"You got it," Capricious replied before she stepped out of the store.

Though, that is easier said than done, she thought


	36. Tears For The Present

Capricious huddled up against Gobbet's pile of trash, with a cup of tea in her hand, and a bowl that once was filled with soup that the ork had made for just the ladies. Despite the bizarre flavor, Capricious felt content once she was done, even though she may have second thoughts later that night about the meal.

Gobbet and Isobel held a conversation, one that Capricious didn't pay much attention to while she was eating, then turned to her with curious expressions. She blinked as she made eye contact with Gobbet. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Gobbet rubbed her chin as she said, "It's just that you're really quiet tonight, Seattle, so I have to ask you the same question."

"Ah..." Capricious smirked as she shook her head, and took a sip of the tea. "I'm okay... My mind was somewhere else, I guess."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Gobbet chuckled, before she pointed at the pot. "Want some more soup?"

"Nah, thanks... but, I have to guess that there is something you guys want to know, right? About... what's going on in my head lately?"

Isobel nodded her head slowly. "I do, at least. You spoke to Crafty yesterday, didn't you? About the thread of fate, or whatever?"

Gobbet blinked, before she huffed out a laugh. "What, thinking about getting hitched, Seattle? I don't really know many runners who do that sort of thing... though, I guess some of them did die before they... yeah."

Capricious gave Gobbet a look, as she tried to act casual from bringing up such an unfortunate fact, then shook her head with a grin. "No, I was not thinking about getting married... but, you got me thinking about it now!"

They shared a laugh, before Capricious continued with a wry smile, "Honestly, I was thinking about how far I've come... how far, we all have come... since we've been together. It... was chaotic, at first; I didn't know what was going to happen... but, I knew what I had to do, if I wanted to live... If... we all wanted to, I guess." She took in a deep breath, taking in the bizarre smell of trash and hot soup in the air.

"We've been through some tough times," she resumed. "But, despite the fact I've lost Ray-... Dad... I'm lucky to still have you guys." Capricious let out a snort, while the girls crawled to sit beside her, as her eyes watered up. "I was scared, to say the least, even though I've dealt with a lot through my life... and for once... I don't feel like I have to keep my guard up anymore, now that I have you guys..."

She dropped the tea as she held both of them tightly. "You two... and the guys... I'm lucky... so damn lucky... I don't want to lose anyone here..."

Gobbet smiled as she hugged Capricious, along with Isobel. "Don't worry, Seattle, we will always be here for you. We aren't going anywhere."

Capricious felt tears run down her cheeks, past her smiling lips. "Thanks... Gobbet... and you too... Isobel..."

"You're welcome..." Isobel replied.

 

Once she calmed down, Capricious tried to dry up the spot where the tea fell, only to be stopped by Gobbet, so her rats can lick it up. "Go get yourself a fresh cup, Seattle. We know that you must had felt hurt with whatever happened before you got sent to prison, but you don't have to worry with us. You got our backs, we got yours, okay?"

Capricious picked up the cup, and gave Gobbet a firm nod. "Thanks... Things happen... for better or for worse..." She sighed as she got up on her feet. "I promise I will talk about it for sure another time. See you girls later." She then gave them a wink, before she went down the stairs to refill her cup with tea.

As she took a sip of it, she turned to see Koschei standing next to the hatch, staring at her, before tapping his front right limb in front of him. He then turned away to crawl down the stairs.

Capricious followed him, to see Racter leaning against the railing with a cigarette between his fingers. The shop was eerily quiet, except for the sound of the creaking ship, that feels as if it was going to give in sometime soon.

But, Capricious believed it still got a year or two left in her, which should be a good thing, except there was this strange sense of paranoia in the back of her head.

"You need me?" she asked him, deciding to focus on something else, instead of her doom.

Racter turned to her with a humorless smile, as he replied, "No, my friend, I don't, however, I do wish to talk to you about something."

Capricious hummed as she rolled her eyes over to Gaichu's door, then laid them back on Racter. She took a sip of her tea, while he inhaled smoke from the cigarette stick, letting silence sit between them for a short moment. "You're curious about whether or not I'd kill someone who'd betray me," she finally said.

His smile widen as he, and Koschei, gave her a nod.

She huffed, before she gave him one in return, but out of amusement. "I guess that depends..."

"Depends on what, my friend? You've killed a former lover... how can it be any different for this person?"

"Well, depends if they are violent towards me, like Jason was," Capricious answered with a shrug. "Or maybe... it depends on how I feel... if I were to ever meet them again."

"Which is something you hope will never happen, correct?"

She sighed, before she took another sip. "Yep. Now, I am feeling tired, so I am going to my room."

"Wait a mo-" "Nope, stop!" Capricious spoke up, while raising her hand up, then wagged her finger at him. "I will be glad to talk more about it some other time, Racter," she continued. "After all, we have unfinished work to do, so please, be patient with me. We will have plenty of time to talk later, okay?"

Racter huffed out a puff of smoke, before he nodded. "Very well, my friend. Rest well."

"Same to you," she replied, before she climbed up the stairs, and returned to her room.


	37. A Different Mindset

While in the middle of programming, Capricious noticed a spider climbing down from the ceiling from the corner of her. She eyed it, before she stretched out her right hand so it could land on the palm of her cyber. It crawled around as she moved her hand to her desk, and let it go crawl away somewhere, on its thin long legs.

She couldn't help but think about Koschei, and the way he was designed. How could Racter come up with something like that, she wondered, and believes that Koschei will truly never be perfect? That the drone always has room for improvement, even though he seems good enough in her eyes?

Capricious looked down her at her right hand, noticing the small details that Racter had put into it. It seemed eerily similar to a skeleton when the claws are out, but resembles that of a normal human's when it's not. She curled each of her fingers, before stretching them out a few times, then typed on her board with just a single finger.

A sigh escaped from her as she leaned back into her chair.

Capricious will never have Racter's head for persistence and growth, at least with drone technology, but she could understand why he would do it, aside from his goals. If there is potential, why not go for it, and see what one can make of it? She always wanted to be just as good as Isobel when it comes to hacking, but there is this strange feeling that she wouldn't be able to, considering Isobel's focus on building and improving her behemoth of a computer.

Capricious paused as she stared at her monitor for a moment, then began to tap away on her board.

Even if she doesn't have their minds, she believes that she is capable in her own way. Capricious can't be like anyone else, just like how anyone else can't be her.

Once she was satisfied with her search, Capricious got up from her seat, to run down into the workshop. "Racter!" she shouted, grabbing his attention away from his current project.

Before he could ask, he noticed the look in her eyes, and smiled. "You finally have an idea, my friend."

"Indeed, I do! When you have time, I wish to discuss it!"

"I will be glad to, my friend, once I'm done here. For now, I wish for you to leave, so I can focus on my own work."

"Will do, Racter. Thank you!" she squealed in joy, before she climbed back up the stairs in a hurry.

Racter chuckled as he turned to his terminal. It was about time, he thought.

\---

Despite how excited she was, Racter noticed that she was quite drained after working on the drone for five hours straight. It was almost time for the sun to rise, and he didn't have much sleep himself, so he forced her to stop by grabbing her wrist. "I'm glad that you are working with such enthusiasm, my friend, but there is a time where you should rest," he said.

"But, you never took me as the type to ever sleep, Racter."

He let out a snort as he pulled her hand back. "It's an unfortunate fact that we all have to obey our bodies needs, my friend, something that is vital to our health. Now, I don't mind if you sleep here, but you would be doing me a favor if you stop for now. We can work later in the day."

Capricious paused as she passed him the screwdriver. "Wait... what time is it?" she asked, finally feeling the heavy weight of exhaustion on her body and mind.

"About..." Racter tapped on his bracer to check it, "six in the morning, my friend."

"Oh..." she said, before she nearly fell onto the ground, but was quickly caught by Racter. He chuckled as he guided her to his bed, then placed the screwdriver away. He looked down at Koschei to gently touch his metal body, before he turned to the unfinished drone.

A part of the body was going to be made out of a metal sphere, much like the last time they tried to design it, but the end result is going to be different, with the blueprint that he helped Capricious make.

Something that is a mix of a spider and an octopus, but not as big, or as small, as either one. The size of it would be more or less similar to the original Buddy, which would make it easier for Capricious to bring it around with her, but this time, it would be much more lethal.

What's more is that, no one will be able to touch this drone, except for her and Racter. If there was anyone she could trust with this creation, it had to be him.

A chuckle escaped from him as he saved the blueprint, then turned off the terminal. Once he took off his bracer, and his boots, Racter gently pushed Capricious aside so he could lay down, while Koschei climbed under the table.

He stared at the back of her head, noticing that her roots were growing out. It was quite strange to see her natural hair color, since he was so used to her bleached strands, but the thought drifted away as he shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple carnations probably fit with Capricious' overall theme, with hollyhocks. Or perhaps a honeysuckle... I'm just reading up different flowers and their meanings at six in the morning here... hehehe


	38. Different Forms of Love

Capricious watched at the unfinished drone crawl across Racter's table. Once she ran her fingers over it's metal body, she gave it a satisfied nod, before disconnecting herself from it.

"Tell me, my friend," Racter spoke up, as he picked up the drone, to measure it, "how does it feel, to see it half way done?"

"Honestly? Fulfilling, and exciting."

"Good." The drone was about the size of his hand. It was very similar to a spider, from the shape of its body and legs, but it was missing the bottom piece, which would the palm sized round object, held by the fabricators. "It's simple, but not bad. There is still room for growth, for 'Buddy'."

"Buddy..." she repeated, as she swiveled on the green chair. "Funny... I don't know why I want to call it that... after all my ex had done to my old one... Is it... weird of me to do that? Call it after something I used to love?"

Racter gently placed the drone down on the table, then leaned back into his chair and shrugged. "That depends on you, my friend. You held an emotional connection to your drone, and you had cherished it in your own way. You were hurt after what had happened to it, correct?"

"Yeah... I was... but... I don't know why I keep using that name. I... guess... I don't want people who hurt me, control my thoughts... my opinions... or... just my entire self..." Capricious brought up her legs on the chair, and crossed them over each other. "Does... that make sense...?"

Racter tapped his fingers against his table, lost in thought for a moment. "It may surprise you, my friend, but yes, it does."

Capricious let out a snort. She realized how self-absorbed she was, by forgetting their conversations about his family. "I'm... sorry..." she whispered, while scratching the back of her head. "I really... shouldn't be so... selfish."

"That you want to control yourself, instead of letting others control you? I don't think that's selfish, unless I misunderstood something."

Capricious paused, before she shook her head. "Ah, forget it... My mind is too damn faraway to focus on anything right now." She slowly got up from the chair, then stretched out her limbs. For half a second, she blanked out, and nearly collapsed, but quickly caught herself by planting her hands on the table. She groaned as she tried to stand straight, with Racter's help.

"I think it's better for you to rest for a few days, my friend," he said, while leading her to his bed. Once she laid down, Racter ran his hand over her cheek, which brought a smile to her face. "I know you want to get this done quickly, but you should know that everything takes time."

"It's why you like to spend most of your time working..." Capricious pointed out. "Sorry..."

He chuckled. "No need to be sorry, my friend. It will be worth it, once we finish building your companion. Now, rest, and once you get up, I recommend going upstairs to get something to eat."

"Okay, Racter... I will try to remember..." Capricious replied, before she drifted off to sleep.

\---

The familiar warmth that embraced Capricious, as she woke up from her slumber, was a welcoming feeling. Even though she knew Racter was only humoring her, he was doing a pretty good job at it, which was enough for her. She nuzzled against his chest, taking in his scent, until she heard a whir from underneath the table.

Capricious sat up to look at Koschei. Considering that the drone is connected to Racter's subconscious, she found it surprising that the drone isn't active while the rigger sleeps. Thinking about it, it's probably better that way.

She certainly don't want her own drone to kill her in her sleep, if she was connected to it the same Racter is to Koschei.

A laugh escaped from her, shortly before her stomach rumbled. Capricious leaned over to Koschei, to run her cyber hand over his body. He whirred slightly, while Racter mumbled something under his breath.

Capricious smiled as she retreated her hand, then got up to go upstairs to eat.

 

In the middle of eating breakfast, Duncan stepped out his room, and sat next to Capricious.

She eyed him while she munched on her tofu. "Okay, what do you want from me this time, Duncan?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't care what you do, but I just want to say, be careful, okay?"

"I'm always careful, but why are you telling me that?"

"I don't know. You seem very unlucky when it comes to people you… _love_ , you know?"

Capricious raised a brow, shortly before she finished off her meal. "Well... yeah, I guess... But... I don't believe this little relationship between Racter and I is anything more, than simply 'friends with benefits'."

"That's what you say, Cap, but we both know that it’s more, than some..." Duncan balled up his hands, while he spoke through gritted teeth, "Mindless sex."

Capricious found herself cringing as soon as he said that. "God, Duncan, never talk to me about sex ever again!"

"It's not as bad as knowing that your sister is banging the creepy middle aged Russian guy in the basement. I will never understand why you are even attracted to him, or anyone like him in general, sis, but I won't get involved, unless something happens between you two."

Capricious gave Duncan a small smile. "I trust Racter, bro, and whatever happens should only be between me and him... and, you know... he is kind of spry for-" "Shut up, Capricious," Duncan said, as he shoved the palm of his hand against her face, making her burst out into laughter.

Once he pulled his hand back, Capricious' laughter died down into a sigh. "Listen, I know it makes you, and everyone else, uncomfortable, but I...well... talk to me, after you get sent to prison for seven years, dealing with all sorts of people getting up in your face, starting fights, and sleeping with a man, who winds up stalking you for a good few years, after getting yourself basically castrated, thanks to a tumor."

Duncan huffed. "Right... Yeah, no wonder you got so weird after disappearing..."

"Hey, it happens." Capricious shrugged dismissively. "You have to accept that change is a thing, or else, you will get stuck... which is how I sometimes feel..."

"That you're stuck...?"

"In some way... yeah... it sucks, bro... really... really... sucks..."

Duncan sighed heavily, as he wrapped his arm around Capricious, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I get it... just don't stress yourself out too much, okay?"

"I'll try... thanks... bro."

"No worries, sis," he said, as he gave her a pat on the head.

Capricious noticed how different Duncan's warmth is, compared to Racter's. Perhaps it was because they were siblings, not of blood, but of trust. A bond formed of a troubled childhood, and a life with a father that took them in, and raised them.

As her eyes watered up, a smile formed on her lips.

Despite everything, she is happy to be alive.

Alive and well, with a group of friends, and her brother.

Capricious sighed as she pulled herself away, and gave Duncan a gentle punch on the arm. "I'm going to my room, so if you need me, knock on my door, okay?"

"Will do. Take care, sis."

"Take care, bro."


	39. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write some form of fluff, even if it is ooc.

Capricious watched the cigarette smoke disappear into the air, while she rested her head against Racter's chest. There was that eerie, but comfortable silence in the air, aside from the sound of the ship creaking, which became nothing more than white noise to Capricious after so long.

As Racter took a drag of the cigarette, Capricious reached out to his hand, so she could bring the stick up to her lips. She wound up coughing up the smoke, which got a chuckle from Racter, as he pat her back to help her. Once she calmed down, Capricious wiped away the tears from her eyes, and sighed as she laid back down.

Racter ran his thumb over her lips, before he brought her closer to him to kiss her forehead. Capricious giggled as she wrapped her arm around his waist, and pressed her lips against his neck. Unlike her, he didn't react to it, but the smile on his face didn't change as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Capricious wondered if he has ever done this before, with possible previous "lovers", but she didn't want to ask, out of fear. She dug her face into his chest, as she buried that thought back into the depths of her mind, along with her apprehension and insecurities. After everything she has been through, such thoughts are a waste of time to wallow in.

The sound of Koschei's limbs clicking against the metal floor took her attention. He walked around the room, before settling next to Capricious. She ran her hand over his limbs, careful to not cut herself by the sharpened blades. She then pressed her fingers against her lips, to plant them on Koschei's face. Capricious smiled as she traced the edge of his figure.

Racter felt his spine tingle, from her gentle touch over Koschei's body, but his expression carried no hint of joy or amusement, despite his smile. Even as he kissed Capricious neck, which made her giggle, and roll over to trap him in a moment of passion with a kiss of her own.


	40. Influence

The longer they worked on the inside of the drone, the more it changed from a spider, to a scorpion, which Racter noticed. A low hum escaped from him, which took Capricious' attention. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he answered. "Nothing at all... In fact, I have found something rather fascinating... You didn't happen to notice that Buddy has changed, my friend?"

Capricious looked over the naked drone, realizing it has changed. "Oops..." she said.

Racter burst out into laughter. "Pardon? Do you see this as a mistake?"

Capricious stared at the drone, before she shrugged. "This wasn't intentional by any means, Racter... But... do you think this will be fine?"

"I believe it will be, but it will take some time to built the proper parts for it. At least, you have stuck close to the initial idea, instead of going to a different direction like last time. In fact, I wonder what had influenced you into changing Buddy..."

Capricious gave him a wry smile. "I think that influence has come from you, and your interest in the macabre."

"Oh? Do you see it as a bad thing, my friend?"

"Not at all." Capricious pulled her chair up to the table, to brush her finger over the drone. "I've noticed that I was starting to miss the nightmares, because of how... strange they were. The dreams I've been having lately are nothing compared to them."

"But, we all witness the results of a sleepless you... which was quite a treat to see, sometimes."

Capricious chuckled, even though she could barely remember half of those moments. There was a fuzzy memory of a time she stared at a statue of naked woman, and climbed on it to grope the breasts. She felt ashamed, when she noticed the look of disappointment on Duncan's face. "Yeah... I guess I can't complain... I rather be well rested, then half asleep."

Racter smirked. "Of course. Now, let's do a bit of a test, shall we?"

Capricious gave him a firm nod. "Yes!” she replied, while throwing her hands up in the air.


	41. A Family of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have anything romantic in mind, even though I adore writing them, but this one is just a short special for this time of the year. Happy Valentine's Day folks!

Capricious woke up from her slumber, realizing that she was leaning against Racter, while Duncan sat beside them with his arms crossed over his chest, both of them sleeping. She looked down on the floor to see Isobel and Gobbet holding each other in a warm blanket, and Gaichu as he rested on the floor beside the table. A small smile formed on her face as she felt Koschei nudge her leg a bit to get comfortable underneath her.

As she adjusted the black jacket that covered her and Racter, Capricious shut her eyes to go back to sleep, knowing that she was in good company of friends.

A bizarre family that she is apart of.


	42. Playful Capricious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking breaks between chapters of HSH, so yeah. Nothing much, but silliness. hehe

Capricious stared down at Koschei for a moment, before spreading her arms wide, and bending over to one side. Koschei tilted his body down, as he spread his limbs apart. As she slowly bend over to the other, she watched Koschei follow her movement, but did nothing more as he stood in place.

"What are you doing, my friend?" Racter asked, not bothering to turn around from his terminal, but could feel Koschei's movements tingle in his spine.

"Nothing," she replied, while moving from side to side in front of Koschei.

Racter sighed heavily, while the drone attempted to attack her with his right leg. She laughed as she caught it, then gently place it down. Capricious ran her left hand over Koschei's body, and pressed her finger against his face with a brief "Boop."

He whirred at her in response, while she quickly backed away from him with a smile. "Koschei is just so cute to not play around with," Capricious said, as she tried to walk around the drone.

"He is not a dog," Racter replied.

"But, he is certainly not a simple drone either." She pulled out her green chair from underneath the table, to sit beside him. "An admirable creation, from your brilliant mind."

Racter let out a snort, as he sat back into his chair, and turned to her with a raised brow. "Do you need something, my friend, or are you just here to flirt with me?"

“Some playful flirting usually doesn’t hurt," she said as she pushed the chair closer to him. "Anyway, I'm just here to be a bother... Hope you don't mind."

Racter chuckled as he pushed her away. "I certainly do, so if you would kindly leave my shop," he said, as he waved his hand over to the hatch.

Capricious pouted, before she giggled, and got up. "Very well, sorry, Racter. Work hard, but rest well when you can."

"Of course, my friend. Thank you." He inclined his head, as he watched her leave, then chuckled. He may never understand Capricious, but having her around was pleasant, though a little bit annoying.


	43. Phantom Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older piece, written for no real reason, aside from venting out something personal. But, I think it's still kind of important, for Cap's growth. She has always been an important character to me, since I made her into a character during a very fragile point in my life, along with a few others. Anyway, enough about me and my problems, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> WARNING - Subjects about cancer and implied sexual content.

It felt odd, Capricious admitted, that despite having no uterus, her body still craves for the satisfaction of sex. She traced the scar straight across her abdomen, just above her sex, before she straightened her shirt down to try and ignore it.

It's frustrating to deal with such annoying emotions, and what's worse, there was no one she could go to speak about this, without being judged.

Well, except for perhaps two people. Two men.

Racter and Gaichu.

After some thinking, she decided to leave her room to hop down into Racter's workshop. As always, he was working on something for Koschei, so he was too busy to notice her.

Except he did, when he glanced at her briefly to give her a nod, before kneeling down to fix Koschei's limbs. "Do you need something, my friend?" he asked.

"N-not really... I am sorry for bothering you while you're working, Racter; I'll just go talk to Gaichu."

"If it's a conversation you wish, just give me a moment. I'm almost done here."

"Take your time, Racter. I don't want to ruin your progress on Koschei. After all, such a beautiful drone needs proper care."

Racter paused as he looked over his shoulder with a questionable expression. He then turned back to Koschei, while Capricious went to knock on Gaichu's door.

No response.

Capricious was about to knock again, thinking that he couldn't had heard her, but then, he is a ghoul. How could a ghoul not hear the sound of knock? Especially one like Gaichu?

"He went hunting, my friend."

"Really?"

"Really." Once he fixed Koschei's limbs, the drone stretched out his body to test it, before settling back into his normal position. Racter hummed in approval, tapping away at his bracer to check the time, then turned off the screen. "Ah, how I long for a field test to witness how much Koschei has improved..."

Racter shrugged as he pulled off his gloves, and turned to Capricious with his usual cold smile. "Perhaps you are willing to help us, my friend?" he asked.

"Be your test dummy?" she replied with a grin. "I'd rather not."

"Pity." Racter chuckled.

She shook her head as she gave him a brief laugh in response. It's hard to tell if he's serious or not, she thought. "So, what did you do for Koschei this time?"

"Hold on, my friend, don't forget that you wanted to talk about something first." Racter pulled out a lighter and a cigarette stick from his pockets. Once he lit it up, he took in a deep breath of smoke, then continued to speak. "Are you uncomfortable with the subject, or have you truly forgotten?"

"Ah, I have... not forgotten," Capricious replied. "And I am not uncomfortable about talking about it either. Actually, it's why I came down here in the first place. You and Gaichu don't pity me about my condition."

"Condition?" He perked a brow. "Are you talking about the cancer?"

"Yes, that. But, it's not strictly about the cancer. It's how the entire... thing made me feel in the end. I don't have a uterus... but I still feel... well, since we're both adults here, I think it's best to say that I can't help but feel strong sexual urges at times, even though there is just... no point to it."

Racter gave her a slight frown. "What do you mean, my friend?"

Capricious sighed as she leaned against the railing. "Considering your condition, and gender, I know you don't know how I feel about this exactly. Like, you can't feel my pain, or whatever. Which is funny, because I could this intense pain when you told me about your lower half..."

She let out a snort, as she looked down into the darkness below their feet. "Anyway, it's just... annoying. There is no point in sex for me, aside from indulging these desires, which doesn't last very long."

Racter hummed as he walked up to stand beside her. "Yes, I'm aware. You tend to pay visits to me at least three times a month to be satisfied."

Capricious gave him a look of disbelief. "You keep track of them?"

"I've noticed it at least two months after the first time, and I couldn't help myself, but learn your patterns. It helps me find a time to work around those days and nights."

"I... see. Right. Well..." Capricious pursed her lips as she found that a bit too strange, even for someone like Racter. She cleared her throat as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. I don't know. It just bothers me, I guess."

He breathed out a cloud of smoke, that disappeared into the air. "You still have your ovaries, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Did the doctors tell you why you've kept them up to this point?"

Capricious huffed as she remembered the reason clearly. "One, to keep my hormones balanced, and two, for a future with children." She forced a laugh. "They say that like I really want to have kids... I don't! I don't care how old I am now; I know that I just... I just don't have the knowledge to take care of a kid... I... I was a fucking orphan, God damn it!"

Racter stayed quiet, while Capricious continued to yell, fighting back her tears.

"I don't think I can handle being a parent, after all I've suffered through! I don't want my children to suffer the same way I did, in this fucking cruel world, filled with dangerous and sick people..." Capricious slowly fell to her knees as she continued to cry. "I... I am sick too, you know... I... I don't..."

Racter sighed. "I may not feel your pain, but I can at least try to understand why, Capricious. You don't feel ready. You've dirtied your hands, for the sake of you and your brother. You've been through a lot - suffered, to say the least - and you do not want your children to suffer through this difficult life like you had."

He paused to take a drag of his cigarette, while unpleasant memories began to stir in his head. "You're human," he continued. "It's also up to you to make your choices... which I hope to witness, by the way, because I enjoy seeing what you can do, even if it's an impulsive decision."

Capricious looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you really not care about what happens if I make a bad move, Racter?"

Racter shrugged with a wry smile. "There is no such thing as a 'bad move' to me, my friend. At least, as long as I am alive and well, along with Koschei."

Capricious paused as she looked to Koschei, as he seemed comfortable to be back under Racter's desk. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course... but... it doesn't make my situation any better, you know."

"Such desires can be easily satisfied, my friend, so don't be so ashamed of yourself for having needs."

"But, you don't have such strong emotions, do you, Racter?"

Racter shook his head. "I can tune the implants to make it possible, but there is no reason for it, just like how you believe there is no reason for you... Except when it comes to those times when you want to have sex. It's not as strong as you'd think, but it's there... even though I may had forgotten how it's supposed to feel."

Capricious straightened herself up with a grin. "Of course... Thank you, Racter. I really like the fact you don't feel sorry for me, even if it is because of your condition." She placed a hand on his arm to give him a firm squeeze. "I'm gonna go rest. See you later, Racter."

"Wait a moment, my friend," he said, as he took her wrist before she could climb up the stairs. "Why don't you rest here with me for a moment? I will be glad to satisfy you, if you wish."

Capricious blinked, then giggled bashfully as she placed her other hand over his. "Fine, then. But, if either you or Koschei do something funny, I will be running out of the shop immediately, okay?"

He chuckled as he took back his hand, to brush her hair behind her ear. "Very well, my friend." Racter then pulled her close to him, to plant a kiss on her lips. “Very well…”


	44. "Thank You"

Capricious hopped from one platform to the other, dancing to the gentle music. She twirled on the sole of her foot, before leaping towards a higher platform, then another. She stopped when she saw the world glitch for a brief second, then smiled as she turned to Isobel as she appeared on another platform. "Hello, Izz," she said as she gave her a small bow of her head.

Isobel pursed her lips as she faced Capricious. "Are you doing okay, Cap? Duncan knocked on your door a few times today, but you didn't respond, so he came to me asking if you were stuck in the Matrix..."

Capricious paused as she looked up at the void. "I... am not." With a flick of her wrist, the platforms vanished, leaving the two to float in the middle of a world filled with ones and zeroes.

"Why not talk about it with us? We're here for you."

"I know... but, right now, I don't feel well enough to talk about anything with anyone... I think it's because of my hormones... but... I don't know..." Capricious sighed as she leaned back, with her legs crossed over each other. "It's hard to tell what's going on anymore, without my uterus. Is it because I'm ovulating, or am I genuinely pissed about something? Is it really hormones, or am I just a cry baby? I don't know, and that itself tends to frustrate me sometimes..."

Isobel floated closer to Capricious, to sit beside her. "It's not easy to deal with this sort of thing, I know... but, there are times when you have to get up to do something, Cap."

Capricious frowned as she turned away from her. "I know, but I don't feel well. I just... I just need a moment to myself, okay? I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I'm just not feeling well... So... if you would please... leave me alone... And... tell Duncan I'm sorry... I just can't right now..."

Isobel sighed as she floated away from Capricious. "Okay, Cap... Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I will."

 

After some time floating in the Matrix, Capricious jacked out. She felt how heavy her body become, along with her dry throat, and the terrible need to go the bathroom. As soon as she was finished tending to her needs, and washed her hands and face, Capricious stepped out of her room to go to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Koschei as soon as he leapt into the hallway.

She raised a brow at him, before she slowly walked by him, to see Racter boiling water. "Good afternoon, my friend," he said, as he dropped a few ingredients into the pot. "Doing well?"

Capricious rolled her shoulders as she replied, "No, I'm not."

Racter gave her a smile. "Then come here and have some tea."

She sighed as she shook her head. "I don't feel like having a conversation, Racter."

"Who said anything about a conversation?" He chuckled. "Just some tea."

Capricious felt Koschei bump against her rear, as he returned to Racter's side. She gave him a look, before she huffed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine... give me some tea, when it's ready," she said as she sat down on the couch.

Koschei moved over to Capricious, to brush his body against her legs. She looked down at him with a blank expression, before she ran her fingers gently over his body. A small smile crept on her lips, until she noticed Racter had placed her cup of tea on the table.

Koschei whirred as he walked under Capricious’ fingers to climb down the hatch with Racter.

Capricious felt like crying, but she took in a deep breath as she picked up the cup. It was hot, but she didn't care. She took a sip, letting the hot water scold her tongue, making her cry out in pain, before she started to laugh with tears running down her face.

She quickly got up from the chair to return to her room with the cup, then sat down on her chair. She should had known better to drink something that was boiling hot, but she didn't want it to stop her. Capricious let the tea cool down, as she tapped away on her computer, to send messages to both Isobel and Racter.

"Thank you.”


	45. A Sense of Trust

As soon as she stepped out of her room, Capricious heard laughter coming from the upper deck. Curious, she climbed up the stairs, to see Duncan speaking to Gobbet and Isobel. Even though Duncan always carried himself in a very aloof and serious manner, for once, it seemed as if he let his guard down, being in the ladies presence.

Since she didn't want to interrupt, Capricious was about to leave, until Gobbet spotted her. "Hey, Seattle, come here for a second!" she yelled.

Capricious looked at her with a raised brow, then shrugged as she decided to join them. "What's going on?"

"Gun Show told me something hilarious, but it made me wonder about something." Gobbet then turned to Duncan with a wide grin. "Can you still do it, Gun Show?"

Duncan turned to Capricious with a serious look on his face. "How much do you weight, Cap?"

Capricious blinked, before she tried to take a guess at her own weight. "I'm... not sure anymore."

"Right." Duncan then grabbed Capricious' arm, and hooked his other arm around her legs to hoist her up in the air with ease, causing her to scream.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled as he started to use Capricious as a weight. "Put me down, Duncan!"

Gobbet burst out into laughter, while Isobel, as bad as she felt about Capricious, couldn't help but stifle a laugh, as they watched. Eventually, Duncan placed Capricious over his shoulder. "You see how easy it is to carry her?" he asked Gobbet, while Capricious grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

Duncan carefully placed Capricious down on her feet. She gave him a scowl, but said nothing as she turned towards the stairs. He ran his hand over her scruffy hair as she left the upper deck. "She always hated that, but I've saved her life so many times by carrying her off whenever we were in danger. She isn't dumb, but boy, was she very stubborn at the time... Glad she mellowed out since then." Duncan huffed as he rolled his shoulders.

Gobbet's laughter died down into a sigh. "You two always had each other's backs, even now during runs." She turned to Isobel with a knowing smile.

"I think that's why she never saw herself as the brains," Isobel said. "You both stood on equal ground, helping each other... She needed you, as much as you needed her, and you both make up for what you lack... It's natural..."

Duncan looked down at his hands. "Yeah... I guess." It's why he tends to be so worried about losing her, he thought. He then turned towards the stairs to leave. "Anyway, I got to go. Take care, you two."

"See you, Gun Show." Gobbet gave him a firm nod, before she stuffed her hands in her pocket, and gave Isobel a smile, before she retreated into her room.

Isobel smirked as she turned back to her monitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. Been suffering from a fever, but I had an idea that I really wanted to write. Capricious is at least 5 ft short, so putting her together with Duncan kind of makes me laugh because of their height difference. hehe
> 
> On another note, to me, Iso and Gob are close, but not in a way that they see each other as siblings. As they say, "blood is thicker than water," so I think their bond is formed in a way that Duncan and the protag's relationship was, but they have a sense of trust that goes beyond simple friends, and siblings. But, that's just me. haha


	46. Pet

As he rounded the corner to enter the kitchen, Duncan blinked at the sight of Capricious resting her head on Racter's lap. "Good evening, Duncan," Racter greeted with a slight nod. "I'm sure you have questions."

Duncan always felt unsettled whenever he is around Racter, with the way he carries a charming smile, and a formal personality, that never matched the cold look in his eyes. There wasn't event a hint of happiness now, as he ran his fingers through Capricious' bleached hair, while she slept peacefully. "How... did this happen?" Duncan asked, as he pointed at Capricious.

Racter chuckled as he lifted his hand. Capricious murmured as she was about to open her eyes, until Racter played with her hair again, and she lowered her head back down against his lap.

Duncan's eyebrows raised in surprise, before his expression shifted into a disapproving frown. "Can you... not mess with her like that? It's weird, Racter."

"Very well, but I must say, it's fascinating to see our leader like this. Petting her brings her a sense of comfort, to the point that it makes her sleepy, but then again-"

"Hey!” Duncan snapped, to interrupt Racter mid sentence. “Cap is not a pet - she is a human and my sister, you're talking about!"

Racter raised his hands up to stop, but he still carried his smile. Capricious slowly opened her eyes, and yawned as she sat up. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked as she turned towards Duncan.

She was confused the moment she noticed the scowl on his face, then turned to face Racter, then to his lap. Capricious cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks turn red, and got up from the couch. "Talk to you later, Racter!" she yelled as she hurried to her room.

Duncan huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you enjoy messing with Cap, Racter?"

"I'm not 'messing' with her, Duncan," Racter answered as he stood up. Koschei quickly climbed out from underneath the table, to stand by the rigger's side. Racter ran his hand over the drone, while he maintained eye contact with Duncan. "I enjoy having her for company, and the conversations we have are almost always interesting." He then pursed his lips as he looked down at Koschei. "Now that she is off my lap, however, I must go back to my shop and resume my work. Excuse me, Duncan."

Duncan had so many questions to ask, but he said nothing, and watched Racter retreat into the basement, with Koschei close behind. He sighed, before he started to make himself some food.


	47. Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm sick af, I am still writing. hehe

Isobel noticed that the gateway to Capricious' computer, was surrounded by static and white noise. She frowned slightly as she floated towards the gate, and reached out to it, to feel electricity run through her fingers. "Something is wrong..." she muttered to herself.

"What is?" Gobbet asked, surprising Isobel.

"There is some sort of... 'barricade' to Capricious' computer. I am going to try to find a way through it, but I would like someone to get check on her in meatspace."

Gobbet hummed as she dropped her chopsticks into the unfinished bowl of food. "Will do, Izz." She then scamped down the stairs, to stand before Capricious door, and knock. "Hey, Seattle? You alright in there?"

While in the middle of lifting weights, Duncan heard Gobbet's voice outside his door. He placed the weights down before he stepped out to see her. "You need Cap for something?"

"Isobel told me there is something going on with Seattle's gateway, or something... Seems kind of worried about it too."

Duncan grunt as he stretched out his arms. "Did she lock her door?"

Gobbet tried to push the door open, but failed, since it was locked by a custom security pad. Something Capricious set up, so she could be left alone. Gobbet concentrated on the aura around it, but there weren't any set of numbers that she could pin down. She then noticed the key slot above the pad. "Well... at least no one will break into her room while she is busy," Gobbet said, scratching the back of her neck with a slight frown.

Duncan smirked as he placed his hands on the door. "These doors are kind of old... easy to tear down, with enough force... Let me try it." Gobbet backed away to watch Duncan try to pry the door open with his bare hands. Something in the back of her head told her that it was going to take a while until it budges.

She eyed the pad for a moment, until a light bulb went off in her head. "I'll be back, Gun Show," she said, as she turned on her heel, to drop down into the hatch into Racter's workshop.

Racter gave her a curious look, before turning back to the blue monitor above him. "How rare it is to see you down here, Gobbet. Is something the matter?"

Gobbet grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. Out of everyone that lives in the Dowager Empress, Racter would know Capricious well enough to help them open her door. "Listen, I know you're busy and all, Clanky, but we can't get Seattle's door open. Something tells me, though, that you might know how to get past the security system she has installed."

"The keypad on her door?" Racter leaned back into his chair, taking a drag of the cigarette between his fingers. "Tell me, why didn't you go to Isobel for this?"

"Isobel is busy finding a way into Seattle's computer. Duncan is trying to get the door open, but that is going to take a while, because those doors are a lot sturdier than he thinks." Gobbet then chuckled as she looked around the dimly lit workshop. "And, some of us happen to notice that she has been spending a lot of time with you recently. She claims she is trying to learn drone tech from you, but we know that isn't the only reason why she comes down here." Hidden between her locks of hair, Madness and Folly stared at Racter with a glint in their beady eyes.

Koschei whirred as he crawled out from under the table, and clicked his limbs against the metal floor. Gobbet knew how dangerous it is to play with Koschei, even though Capricious adores the surprisingly lively, four legged, armed up, murder bot. She gave the drone a smile as she inclined her head to one side. "So, can you do it? Break into Seattle's security?"

Racter tapped the butt of the cigarette, letting the cone of ash fall onto the floor, between the grate. Gobbet wondered what was going through the rigger's head, as she stood there silently. She sighed as her shoulders slumped, and turned to the stairs. "Never-" "Very well."

Racter inhaled the cigarette smoke deeply into his lungs, before crushing the stick against his table as he got up. "I will handle it."

Gobbet gave him a smile, and stepped away so he could go upstairs first. She then turned to Gaichu as he silently came out of his room. They stared at each other for a moment, before Gobbet left, with the ghoul right behind her.

Duncan growled as he saw Racter approach the door with his usual smile. He huffed as he reluctantly lifted his hands up. "Fine, you do it."

Racter gave him a firm nod, before looking down at the keypad. He traced the frame with his fingers, until he felt a loose screw. He shook his head slowly, before he pulled out a screwdriver from his belt. He pried the face open, to see the wiring beneath.

It was not bad, for an amateur, he thought, as he quickly rewired the cables, but he was the one who taught her in the first place. The door then suddenly open with a spark between his fingers.

The first thing that caught everyone's ears, were the ear piercing static coming from the speakers. Duncan hurried towards Capricious, as she tossed around on the bed, and turned to her computer, noticing that it was difficult to see past the blurry image.

"She is crying," Gaichu spoke up, as soon as he entered the room. "Crying, screaming, and howling in pain."

Duncan scowled, and reached for Capricious' datajack, until he was stopped by Gaichu.

"That's going to do more harm than good, Duncan," Racter said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Then what do we do?!" he roared, making Koschei agitated, until Racter gave the drone a look.

"Isobel is trying to find a way inside, correct?"

"Yep," Gobbet replied.

"Then we have no choice but to-" The white noise turned into a screech, catching everyone by surprise.

Duncan turned to the monitor to see that the image was coming and going, and thought he saw Isobel. "Isobel?" he called out.

 

With her ESPs by her side, Isobel was able to find a way through the gateway, but it took a large toll on her. She fought past the distorted pixels, to make her way to a large ball of corrupted data. She could see Capricious between the gaps, clenching on her head, as she cried out words that were difficult to make out.

"Cap!" Isobel shouted, hoping that her words would get past the white noise. "I'm here!"

Capricious could only yell, which made it clear to her that whatever is going on, is keeping her inside.

"Capricious! Carmen! Carmen Santos!" Isobel called out, but Capricious was still suffering before her eyes.

Isobel growled as her ESPs surrounded the ball. She then raised her hand up, with the other ESPs. and released a ball of energy from her hand, to break through the barrier.

Capricious stopped crying as soon as she felt the impact. She looked towards Isobel with widen eyes, then looked down at herself.

She began to curse at herself, before she decided to take out the barrier from within.

It took a lot of energy from both deckers, to break the barrier down into pixels. As soon as she could, Capricious floated towards Isobel, to hug her, before guiding her back to the gateway. "Get out, now," she said sternly. "I'm all right. I will see you in meatspace, Izz."

Isobel gave her a look. "Not before you jack out first, Cap."

"Listen, Izz, this mess is caused by me, so don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She paused as soon as she noticed Isobel's quizzical expression. "Right..." Capricious chuckled. "I will see you, I promise. Now, get out of here."

As soon as Isobel entered the gate, Capricious lifted her hand up to her head, where datajack is, and pulled the cable.

 

She gasped for air as soon as she returned to the real world, and coughed harshly due to her dried throat.

"Cap, you fucking idiot!" Duncan shouted as soon as he grabbed her by her shirt, to drag her out of bed. "What the fuck were you doing in there?!"

Capricious opened her mouth, before she felt something churn in her stomach. She then tried to push Duncan away, so she could hurry to the bathroom, but his hold on her was strong. Unable to keep it down anymore, her stomach emptied out onto the ground, and his boots, forcing him to let her go.

No one seemed surprised by the sight, or even slightly disgusted.

"Someone should get her some water, while I go check on Izz," Gobbet said, before she hurried up the stairs.

Racter gave Duncan a look, before he went to the kitchen to get Capricious a cup of water, while Gaichu stood in place. Duncan sighed as he decided it would be best to clean the mess first, and let Capricious rest, before he asks her anything.

 

"I kind of, sort of, accidently loaded up a bunch of files, until something went wrong. Now, don't ask me what went wrong, I just know I did something really bad, that I became stuck in there," Capricious explained. "And now..." She turned to her computer with a sigh. "Well, I have a bricked computer." She shrugged.

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose with a scowl. "Is that really the case, Cap?" he asked.

"I promise. I mean, I could get Isobel to look into it, but it's just not worth it."

"Right... well, whatever. I'm going back to my room."

"All right, bro. See ya."

"Yeah, whatever." Isobel and Gobbet stood aside to let Duncan leave. Isobel then turned to Capricious with a straight face.

Isobel knew something was wrong, but it couldn't be discussed while Duncan was nearby. Besides, even if Capricious told her the truth, Duncan would learn eventually, unless, there was someone else she could go to instead. "You should make yourself something to eat, Cap," Isobel said.

"I will, thanks, Izz."

"Let's go to our rooms, Gobbet."

"Are you sure you're okay, Seattle?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, don't worry. I've learned my lesson after that... stupid mistake." She gave them a smile, one that may seem sincere on the surface, but Isobel could see past that facade.

 

After she made herself a sandwich in the kitchen, Capricious made her way down to the workshop. "Hey, Racter, is Gaichu here?"

"Yes, my friend," he replied, without turning to her.

"Okay, thanks." She went up to Gaichu's door to knock.

"Come in, Capricious," the ghoul answered.

"Hey, there, Gaichu. Doing well, I hope?"

"I am, indeed, Capricious, but you aren't here for my well being, are you? You need someone to speak to, that isn't your brother, the ladies, or the one you fell in love with."

Capricious shut the door behind her, then took a bite from her sandwich. "I love everyone, but Duncan tends to meddle into things, and gives me little space to breathe sometimes. It's get worse when I'm overwhelmed."

"Much like how you were earlier?"

Capricious sat down before him with a nod. "Yep. I was already dealing with a lot of emotional struggle during my time in The Matrix, but it was too late when I found myself surrounded by corrupted files." She forced a laugh. "One single typo, and bam, something goes wrong." She took another bite, staring at Gaichu through the darkness. "Do you mind if I... stay here for a bit?"

"I certainly don't, Capricious," Gaichu answered with a small smile. "Perhaps we can meditate together."

"Yeah... I would like that."

The sound of metal on metal echoed in the room, and caused the ship to rumble.

“Despite the fact you’re going to be hearing that for the next few hours?” Gaichu asked, pointing at the door behind her.

Capricious blinked, before she burst out into laughter, just realizing that Racter was still working. When did she get so used it, that she didn’t even notice it, she thought. “Yep!”


	48. Buddy II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha I liiiiiive! Getting out of the funk that is being sick. Still feeling a bit woozy, so the writing in this bit may not be great, but then again, I always feel like these stories could turn out better... ANYWAY! Enjoy!

Capricious couldn't help herself, but smile at the sight of the scorpion shaped drone crawling on Racter's desk. She cupped her hands together to catch it, and raise it up to her face. "My little buddy... Buddy the second..."

A cloud of smoke poured out from Racter's lips, as he watched Capricious coo at the drone, before it crawled up to her shoulder. She giggled as she quickly picked it up, and gave it a gentle kiss, before placing it back down on the table. The drone turned to crawl its way towards him, but he caught it, by pinching the tail between his index and thumb.

"Remember, my friend, to always make sure that 'Buddy' is filled with poison, or whatever you prefer." He then stretched out a pinky for the drone to clamp onto with its pincers. It wasn't a strong grip, but he knew it could chop off his finger if it put enough pressure. "Or of you'd like, we could modify it with other sorts of weaponry."

"That would require further modification, wouldn't it, Racter?" Capricious asked as she plucked Buddy from his hands. "I mean, I don't mind, but he- I mean, it, would change from the initial design, into... well..." She looked down at Koschei, as he rubbed against Racter's legs.

The rigger took another drag of the cigarette. "Changes are inevitable, my friend."

Capricious felt uncertain as she placed Buddy back down on the table. "But... is it possible to leave something like a drone as it is?"

Racter sighed as he tap the cigarette to let the ash fall onto the metal floor. "Are you afraid of changes, Capricious? Or have you grown tired of not having power over life itself?"

Capricious fell silent.

"Right, well, if you let Buddy become stagnant, it will only fall apart, and be left behind, while time moves on. Open your mind, my friend, and the version of Buddy you see now, will become something grand with enough time and resources."

"But... you know drone technology better than I do, Racter."

"Because of my background?" Racter scoffed. "Come on, my friend, if you put a little bit more fate in yourself, you can be just as capable as me. Trust me."

Capricious stared into Racter's eyes, trying to see if he was being genuine or not.

She couldn't tell.

She sighed heavily as she disconnected herself from Buddy, and it fell limp on the table. All its limbs spread out in different directions, while the tail fell to one side. "You're right..." she said, "I'm not even sure where these... thoughts came from. I guess I'm just a bit anxious."

"That you will lose control over this drone, like before?"

Capricious pursed her lips, then gave Racter a slow nod.

He chuckled briefly. "Your former lover is dead, Capricious, so you shouldn't worry over losing something again. And, just because I helped you build Buddy, doesn't mean I own any part of it - it is yours, and only yours, my friend. Be proud, because you built another companion, after so long."

"Thanks to you, Racter. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't had given it another chance."

He gave her a smile. "But you were the one who wanted to continue the project, my friend. I'm only here to guide you. Think of it as a form of repayment."

"For what?"

"For giving me back my stolen technology."

Capricious' brow raised, before she felt Koschei brush against her waist. She looked down at him with a smile, and gave him a gentle pet. "I just wanted to help you, Racter, nothing more."

Racter inhaled the cigarette deeply, before crushing it against the table as he breathed out the smoke. "Really now?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Really, Racter."

He chuckled as he stood up from his chair to approach her. "You see, I will never understand why you are so... benevolent, but it's certainly refreshing to see in this sort of world. A world where there is a lot more bloodshed, than one would think."

"I am not proud to be a criminal, but this sort of thing... I don't know." Capricious grinned once Racter started to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm not... entirely used to it... but... I guess when you are like me and Duncan... you have to do... what you can..." She started to feel drowsy under his warm touch, to the point that she nearly collapsed, but was caught by Racter.

He looked at her with a grin, before he laid her down on his bed. "You should rest, my friend."

Capricious tried to say something, but she drifted off to sleep within seconds. It amused Racter to know what sort of weaknesses Capricious has, especially since it calmed her down whenever she started to become overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions. Better to see her at least somewhat at ease, than blabbering about things that she has no control over.

He then turned to Buddy, to pick it up, and put it in a small box to keep it safe. Racter had to admit, it was rather impressive, but it could use a little bit more work. However, that depends on what Capricious wants to do with the drone, not him. If she wishes to improve Buddy, then he will be more than happy to help her.


	49. Dreamer

The scent of sage brought Capricious back to reality. She looked around to see that she was at Crafty Xu's shop. At first, she questioned why she was here, until she recalled seeing a flash of white, and the silhouette of Raymond floating in the distance.

A dream, she thought.

"Hello, Cappy," Crafty Xu spoke up, catching her attention. "How may I help you?"

Capricious looked over to the collection of books that Crafty kept safe. She wasn't even sure why she asked Crafty to look through these in the first place, but at least Capricious learned a bit about magic, and the Yama Kings, thanks to her efforts.

Though, she couldn't recall some of the times she came here. She blanked out, somehow. Perhaps the smell of sage is that strong, she thought.

"I... just came to check on you. I realized that I don't really come here that often..."

Crafty giggled. "Ah, that's okay, Cap. I understand that magic isn't your forte. Besides, from what Gobbet told me, you are like Isobel, in that you prefer to use computers and the likes."

Ah, right, Gobbet and Crafty are friends, Capricious remembered. She chuckled when she began to wonder how much Gobbet talks to Crafty about their crew. Does she know what happened during their time in The Walled City?

"Actually, Crafty, I came by to ask you something... related to dreams, if you don't mind."

Crafty inclined her head with a perked brow. "Is there something wrong again?"

"No, no," Capricious replied with a shake of her head. "I just... I just wonder if you... know how much power one has over their dreams...? Like, if they can somehow control the things that happen within them... do you understand?"

Crafty hummed as she tapped her chin. "I think I sort of do... like... you can change and shift the environment of your dreams, right?"

"Yes, something like that." It would be somewhat similar to The Matrix, and how a decker can use the data to change the world a bit, Capricious thought, but she didn't know how to explain that to Crafty properly, without getting into too much detail.

"Well…” Crafty continued, “From what I've read in the records, it could be possible... It takes... some sense of realization, that you are in fact dreaming, or maybe, that you have power of your dreams, but you only know that subconsciously... Like... you control over what happens, while the dream plays out before your eyes..." Crafty stopped as she found herself unable to explain it properly.

Until Capricious said, "For example, you see a door, but you don't know what's behind that door, unless you think about something, like... a parent, and open it to see them. Right?"

"Yes..." Crafty replied. "Something like that... Dreams are a strange thing. Sometimes, you feel helpless, sometimes, it feels too real... but, sometimes, it also inspires you in the real world, with how abstract it can be..." Crafty cupped her hands together as she looked at Capricious with knitted brows. "If I may ask, did you dream about something that has been bothering you, Capricious?"

Capricious took in a deep breath, then started, "I've... dreamt about my dad... I don't know if you know this, but, he is... somewhere far beyond my reach, but isn't exactly dead... At least, I don't think so. It's hard to explain." She paused for a moment, to think about what to say next, even though the look on Crafty's face told her that she was lost on the subject. She couldn't blame her, Capricious thought. "Anyway, I just wondered if we have power over our dreams at all. I mean, even though I did try to reach out for him, he was too far away for me to even see his face. Sometimes, I think I can hear him, but I wonder if that's just what my mind makes up, so I can hear things I want, instead of what he would actually say." Capricious chuckled when she remembered the number of times Raymond scolded her and Duncan since they were children. "His way of taking care of us could only be described as ‘tough love’."

Crafty sighed as she lowered her hands, then gave Capricious a smile. "As I've said, dreams are strange, Capricious. Some people believe they carry meanings, from small promises, to terrible omens. Maybe, you really miss your dad, and wish to see him again, but you know he is too far away, for you to see him anymore. Probably a sign of independence, since you are an adult now."

Capricious smirked. "Probably..." she repeated.

Crafty laughed briefly. "I think, he would be proud of how far you and Duncan have come, Capricious. You seemed so lost, when I first met you, but now, I can see a hint of strength in your eyes... A sense of determination, to see through things, no matter what. Confidence." She paused as soon as Capricious turned to her with a smile. "And you look much older too. Wiser. Be proud, Capricious, because you are still alive."

Capricious gave Crafty a firm nod. "Right... Thanks, Crafty. I am going to head out now, but I do hope that when we meet next time, we can talk over some tea... if you like tea."

"That sounds pleasant, Cappy. Have a great day."

Capricious gave Crafty a wink, as she walked out of her shop. On the way to the Dowager Empress, she stopped when she saw a familiar face approach her.

"Lucky Strike?" she spoke out loud.

Lucky Strike gave Capricious a wide smile, letting her strong white teeth reflect the street light off them, giving her a look of a predator that has found their prey. A look that reminded Capricious of Racter. "Hello, Capricious... It has been quite some time."

"Yes..." Capricious frowned, as her body tensed up. "You know, I am not surprised to see you again."

Lucky Strike chuckled as she shrugged. "I'm not after Racter anymore, Capricious. In fact, I am still here, because I want to know something."

"And that is...?"

"Have you ever been to Berlin?"

Capricious was taken aback by that question. "No... Why?"

Lucky Strike planted her hands on her hips, as she tilted her head to one side. "There is something about you that has been bothering me since we have first met. I know that white isn't your natural hair color, but that is a given, thanks to your eyebrows... The dots on your face seem like a recent addition... Not to mention, that some people I've spoken to are familiar with you, to a certain extent... Tell me, what has brought you here to Hong Kong, Capricious?"

"My dad called me here... And that was when I was in prison."

"For how long have you been in prison for?"

"Eight years."

"Right... Are you sure?"

Capricious scoffed as she shook her head. "Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else, because I haven't been to Berlin, Lucky Strike. I've been in prison for seven years!"

"Ah, you said seven now!"

Capricious paused, then huffed as she tried to push past Lucky Strike. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Even if I did go to Berlin, it wouldn't had been long."

Lucky Strike grinned as she stepped aside. "You'll be surprised by how much can happen in a week," she said. "But, if what you say is true, then maybe I am mistaken. Have a pleasant day, Capricious."

"You too, Lucky Strike..."

 

Even though time hours by, Capricious couldn't forget what Lucky Strike had claimed. She must had mistaken her for someone else, because Capricious certainly had no memory of being in Berlin.

She hummed as she traced her datajack, hidden under her hair.

No, she thought. Lucky Strike is wrong.


	50. Memory Gaps

Racter sucked on the butt of the cigarette, staring at the blueprints on the screen above him. Koschei whirred as he shifted underneath the table, while the rigger leaned back, and turned to Capricious with an easy smile. "Hello, my friend," he spoke up, making her jump in place.

She blinked a few times, before it registered that she is in the workshop. Words seem lodged in her throat as she tried to collect herself, but she forced herself to stop by sucking in a deep breath through her clenched teeth. Capricious stuffed her hands into her the pockets of her hoodie as she approached him. "You are- I mean, _were_ , friends with Lucky Strike, right?"

A brow raised as he inclined his head. "In a way, I suppose we were. Why? Does it bother you? Make you-" "Jealous?" she interrupted with a forced smile.

"I won't lie, that yes, I am a bit. You both have history, even if it was brief. But, whatever happened, happened." She paused as she looked down at Koschei with an apathetic stare. "But... I guess that's why I'm down here again - talking to you."

Racter took another drag of the cigarette, then slowly exhaled out the smoke between his lips. "What do you mean?"

Capricious lifted up her gaze to Racter, taking in his features, from the crease on his forehead, to his chiseled jaw. Handsome, she thought, but what she loved more was the cold, piercing look in his eyes. A laugh escaped from her, when she realized how comfortable she truly is in his presence. She would had never forgotten Racter, if they ever had met before. "Lucky Strike claimed that I might had been in Berlin at one point, even though I know for sure, I didn't. Couldn’t, even. I mean, there is too much evidence that says otherwise. The medical report of my disease, Jason, even Dr. Greene. There is no way she could be right about me."

Racter frowned slightly as he let the cigarette stick hand between his teeth for a moment. That was enough to make her slink back with a scowl. "You... knew?" she growled.

He inhaled the cigarette smoke deep into his lungs, before he crushed the stick into his desk. "I don't think you will believe me, if I answer you 'yes' or 'no', Capricious," he answered, letting the smoke out in a thick cloud. "It's going to sit in your head, turning itself over and over, until you grow mad, because you can't find proof whether we are lying, or not."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly raised up a finger to stop her. "I will be glad to help you, since I can't rely on a leader that questions herself, instead of focusing on the present. So." He pulled out her green chair from underneath the table, and pat on the cushion. "Let's talk, my friend."

Even though she was hesitant, Capricious sat before Racter with her hands over her lap. "W-where do you think we should start?" she asked.

"We could start from the last day of prison, however, it's better for me to learn a bit about your background."

"What does my background have to do with anything?"

"Just humor me, my friend."

Capricious hummed as she straightened herself up. "Okay..."

\---

Vague memories of her child flashed through her mind, from the traumatic moment she saw her mother laying on the apartment floor, lifeless and covered in blood, to the moment she met with Duncan in the streets. She was small, but she often had to fend for herself, and wasn't sure how to deal with the trauma, except laugh.

Laugh out of irony, that being an orphan was her fate.

She didn't know her biological father, but it didn't matter.

None of it, because she was trying to survive, with Duncan.

Fortunately, they didn't have to grow up on the streets for long, because they were found by Raymond. At first, it was difficult to adjust to a new life. Even though Duncan remembers his arguments with their foster father, Carmen could remember her own with Raymond. He disapproved of the idea of hacking, and didn't want her to get involved with it, but she did it anyway, out of spite.

(But, if he truly disapproved, then wouldn't he had thrown out her belongings? No, she often found a way to convince him, but she couldn't get a datajack.)

\---

Capricious gasped as she touched the datajack hidden beneath her hair. "I... didn't get this... until I... I..."

"Yes?" Racter asked.

The color on her face drained as she stared at him. "I don't remember..."

He hummed thoughtfully, then turned to his terminal to clear out the blue prints and concept arts, to make a new file. "With that in mind, I suggest that we record this conversation. Do you want to, Capricious?"

"P-please, Racter."

"Very well. Please, continue."

Capricious let out a brief laugh, as she realized that Racter just now turned into her therapist. What a silly, but not so bad idea, she thought.

\---

Carmen still learned some things about the Matrix through a friend, however, they did not teach her much, and gave her a book so she would learn on her own time. From there, she studied further, while also balancing out other sorts of knowledge that caught her interest. From Chinese Folklore, to history itself, there was so much stuff she had read up on.

It was a good life, until she met Catherine Talon. Carmen thought she was absolutely amazing, and really wanted to get close to her, even though Raymond forbad her and Duncan from dating anyone at a young age. So, she simply could only be friends with her, as much as it pained her.

(Just because she was in love, it didn't mean that she wanted to disobey Raymond. Not entirely, anyway, at that point.)

Every now and then, they snuck around, broke into places, and had fun playing games that were so dangerous, Carmen didn't know how she is still alive. It was pleasant, she thought, until one day, the police caught them trespassing private property. Since Catherine was so afraid of them, Carmen decided to let her run and hide, while she went up to the police with her hands up, claiming she was lost and scared.

The plan worked, fortunately, but it was at that moment that Catherine realized that Carmen was willing to do anything for her, out of "love". At first, Carmen didn't think too much of their "games", until it became too extreme, when it involved getting into a fight with someone, to the point she nearly killed the poor soul.

Why would Catherine want Carmen to fight someone to the death? To test her, if she would obey? Carmen never knew.

Carmen fought with Catherine about how she wouldn't easily comply like that afterwards. It was ugly, but Catherine gave in, wanted to be forgiven.

Only for that to be an utter lie, when Carmen was caught up in another fight. Fortunately, she escaped without an injury, but she knew that it wouldn't be the last of it. It was barely a day later, when Duncan and Raymond had an argument, that she had to come up with a plan.

Since Carmen was never much of a fighter, and Catherine was an ork, she was easily defeated, and left to the cops when they found her. Helpless, she was sent to prison.

\---

"Then, here we are," she finished.

"Aren't you missing a few details, Capricious?"

"Oh, you mean the cancer, and Jason? I don't think we have to talk about those, given the fact that you already know about them. I mean, this is real!" Capricious rolled up her hoodie and shirt to reveal the line across her abdomen. "Everything that happened in that prison is... real..."

Racter brought up a file of Capricious' medical record in prison. "And this is proof," he said, as he read every detail, even though he had already mesmerized it, after reading it so many times. "Do you ever think about having an artificial uterus?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before, Racter?" Capricious asked, perplexed. "I'd rather not."

He chuckled. "Of course, my friend... just wanted to make sure."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't push it, Racter.”

Racter snickered as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. "My apologies, Capricious, I just think it would be a fascinating idea."

She huffed as she scoot her chair closer to him. "I still don't like the idea of it," she continued.

"Then I will drop it."

"For now."

He gave her a smile. "For now. So, what happened, during your last day in prison, Capricious?"

Capricious opened her mouth to speak, only to have second thoughts, when she thought about possible gaps in her memory. After thinking it over a bit, she nodded firmly, and began, "I... remember a phone call, from Raymond." She shut her eyes to focus on that exact time. "I was in... some sort of private room, that they allowed me in, to accept the call, but... something seems off. There should be guards, shouldn't there?"

"There usually should be guards to keep watch," a third voice spoke up, snapping Capricious out of her thoughts.

Racter bowed his head towards Duncan with his usual smile. "Greetings, Duncan. I assume you must have overheard our conversation from upstairs?"

"More or less... What's going on, Cap?"

Capricious pursed her lips, unable to face either men, except Koschei, as he rested quietly under the table. There is no reason to keep secrets from her own brother, as much as it bothered her. But, he would no doubt be upset about it. Duncan is always hot headed, to the point that it makes it difficult to have a conversation with him when he is enraged.

But, he has to know, she thought.

"I'm... going through something difficult, Duncan. Something... that has been bothering me recently..."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Duncan said as he leaned against the railing, with his arms across his chest. "You always go to... him," he glanced at Racter with a slight frown, "whenever you have something important on your mind. But, leaving me out makes me think as if you don't trust me, Cap, and I don't like that."

"Well, I don't know what's going on anymore, Duncan," she replied as she raised her left hand up to her mouth, to chew her nails. "I've met with Lucky Strike, and she told me something that has been bothering me since... and I don't... well... I don't want to believe I am really missing a year or two of my life, for some damn reason."

Duncan huffed as his muscles tensed up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I wasn't in prison for eight years, Duncan... I might... I might had..." Capricious found herself unable to speak. Instead, she was starting to hyperventilate, which brought Koschei out from underneath the table, to brush his body against her legs, while Racter saved the file, and power down the terminal..

Capricious laid both of her hands against Koschei's metal body, and took slow deep breaths to calm herself down.

"To say the least, Duncan," Racter spoke up as he got up from his chair, "there seems to be some confusion, or perhaps, something more going on with Capricious, thanks to a former friend of mine. I would be glad to speak to Lucky Strike, but for now, I suggest that you give Capricious space, until she is ready to talk to you. Do you understand?"

Duncan looked down at Capricious, as she cooed and pet Koschei. He could see she was struggling to hold back her tears, so he forced himself to keep his mouth shut, and turn away. "Fine. Take your time, Cap. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Capricious glanced at Duncan. "Thanks, Duncan."

He huffed as he climbed up the stairs.

Racter could feel his spine tingle, because of Capricious gentle touch over Koschei's chassis. "We should talk about this another time, my friend. For now, you should rest your mind. Give yourself a moment to breathe."

"And by that, you mean, 'get out of my shop, I got work to do,'" she replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't put it that way, my friend, but yes, you are correct."

Capricious laughed as she stood up, and turned to Racter. "Thanks, Racter, for your time. You're a good friend to have, you know."

"And having you for company is quite pleasant, Capricious, but you know you can't flirt your way into staying, sometimes. So, if you would kindly..." Racter stepped aside, waving his hand towards the hatch.

"I understand. Be careful, Racter, and remember, you should get some rest too. I need you in tip top shape, as much as you need me less of a mess." Capricious lifted her hand up from Koschei, to give Racter a gentle pat on the arm, before she climbed up the stairs. "Again, thanks," she told him, before she walked away from the hatch.

Racter stared at the hatch for a moment, before he returned to his seat.

\---

Racter met a young woman during a run barely a year ago. A short woman, with dark brown hair, eyes, and brown skin. Though she came across as aloof at first glance, it was only because there was a language barrier between her, and a majority of people in Berlin.

While she seemed capable in The Matrix, destroying security and bypassing firewalls, she struggled a lot in meatspace. That much was obvious to Racter, when she was backed against a wall with three guards aiming their rifles towards her.

Racter could see the look in her eyes at that point. She was frightened, but she wasn't going down without a fight. The spark in her eyes was enough for him to release Koschei from his reins, and dismembered the guards.

Unfortunately, a stray bullet pierced her abdomen, which shocked her to the point that she wanted to scream, but couldn't. Once he made sure the guards were dead, Racter approached her with an impassive stare.

There was no doubt that the pain made it difficult for her to think straight, so she laughed. Laughed at the fact that that she was going to die.

At least, she would have, if Racter didn't decide to help her.

The first thing he noticed when she lifted up her shirt, was the thin line across her abdomen. A surgical scar.

"What's your name?" he spoke to her in English, to keep her awake and coherent.

"C-Ca..." She sucked in a deep breath, and held it to ease her beating heart. "Carmen..." she finally replied.


	51. Crisis

There was no comfort that can be found in the Matrix, even though Capricious tried her best. Instead, she struggled, with all the thoughts that ran rampant through her head, of the missing year that she can’t remember. Unable to handle it anymore, she jacked out to make her way to the basement of the Dowager Empress.

Capricious didn't expect to find Racter slumped over in his chair, while Koschei stood in place below the fabricators. In a moment of panic, she hurried to press her fingers against his neck to find a pulse, and see his shoulders rise and fall with slow, deep breaths. She huffed in frustration as she lifted her hands, and dug them into her pockets. After a series of curses in her head, she turned to leave, but stopped when Gaichu stepped out of his room. "I'm aware you're going through a difficult time, Capricious," he said. "If you wish, perhaps some tea will help you calm you down."

"I don't mind but... who's making tea?"

"I will. Come in." He stepped aside to allow Capricious in. She caught the scent of ginger in the air and grinned.

"Do you usually make tea, Gaichu?"

"No, but I've learned that there are benefits that comes with them. It's not a proper solution for certain things, such as physical and mental illness, but it's good to break away from what you are so used to." Gaichu placed down two pillows beside a small stove with a kettle sitting on it. Capricious sat down across from the ghoul, trying to adjust her sight to the darkness he is so used to.

Though her nose isn't as strong as his, she understood well enough the benefits that comes from being a ghoul. However, she'd rather be healthy as possible, instead of putting herself and the others at risk.

Capricious breathed out slowly, as she shut her eyes.

She has to be, for the sake of everyone else, but it has become difficult for her, when she learned that she was missing a year of her life. No doubt, both Racter and Lucky Strike have the answers, but will they tell her the truth, she wondered. There is nothing that would benefit them, if they lied, but then again, who knows. She doesn't, that's for certain.

"Have you spoke to your brother about your current problem?" Gaichu spoke up, tearing her away from her thoughts.

Capricious cleared her throat before she answered, "I'm trying but... it's really hard for me to talk about it, since I have no idea if... If either of them are telling me the truth."

"Understandable." Gaichu slowly picked up the kettle, to pour the liquid into two small cups. The sound was a lot louder without all the screeching from Racter's workshop, and the ship creaking. They should try to make some touch ups, so the Dowager Empress can live a little longer, Capricious thought.

"Here." Gaichu held the cup between him and her, and felt her touch him lightly, until she was able to wrap her hands around it. Once they made sure she wouldn't drop it, he let go.

Capricious swirled the cup beneath her nose to capture the scent of ginger and lemon. A brief laugh escaped from her, before she sipped it. "Ginger, ginger, ginger... a common ingredient, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, but unfortunately, I see no benefits to drinking tea anymore."

She stared at his figure in the darkness with a raised brow. "Then why did you pour two cups?"

"This is for another person, but I wish to talk about what's on your mind, Capricious. I couldn't help but listen to how different you carry yourself, from the moment you were told about your past. You scrape your feet against the ground, while also stomping around when you feel frustrated. I can hear you speak to Duncan, even argue with him, but to my surprise, it’s one sided. I can hear you breathing heavily, as if you are about to break down any moment."

Capricious quietly sipped the tea as she listened. "It's... that obvious...?"

"We all have seen you at what you could consider to be your weakest moment, to the point that we understand that it can't be helped. You are emotional which is natural, however, you are not in any means weak. You are determined to live for the future, but right now, you are in a moment of confusion and uncertainty. You will have to take it slow, while we help you find the answers to all your questions."

Capricious pressed her lips against the rim of the cup, inhaling the scent and warmth into her nostrils.

"You are not alone," Gaichu finished.

Her eyes started to water up, as her throat ached. She swallowed some more tea to try and ease the pain.

Then the tears started to rush down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Gaichu got up, to kneel beside her, and place his hand on her back. Capricious placed the mug down with trembling hands, in between sobs.

In her moment of crisis, she completely forgot she was in good company. They are the reason she is still alive.

Before guilt could strangle her, the door open, making Capricious flinch and bury her face into her arms. She struggled to not breathe as hard as she was, when she heard footsteps echo in the room, and the whirs of a drone's limbs, as it clicked against the metal floor.

Capricious lifted her head to feel the warmth of bright red lights on her face. "Thank you, Gaichu," Racter said as he picked up the other cup from the ground. She noticed the way his voice cracked, before he cleared it and sipped the tea. He let out a satisfied sigh. "Pleasant..."

Capricious didn't say anything, even when Koschei bumped into her. Racter must had known, but pretended that he didn't, as he walked out of the room with the drone without another word.

Exhaustion started to take its place on her mind and body, once she calmed down enough.

"I'll allow you to rest here, Capricious," Gaichu said as he retreated his hand. "I'll give you something to sleep on."

"A blanket is enough..." she replied, while she laid down on the ground, with the pillow below her head.

Gaichu bowed his head, before he stood up straight. "Good night..."


	52. Concept of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohoho... yeah i got the title from a song. also im like half-asleep, and plan to fall asleep soon. i might fix some errors when i wake up. take it easy folks.

Capricious watched as Buddy II clicked its pedipalps towards her. She stretched out her cyber hand to pet its metal body with a small smile.

It is finally done, she thought.

"Here, my friend," Racter said, as he placed a small box next to her. He opened it to reveal small capsules filled with various liquids, from anesthesia to poison from various animals. "I'd ordered some of them for your drone, so it can be used in battle, or if you just need to put someone to sleep."

She chuckled as she plucked out one capsule, and turned it over to read the label. "How did you get your hands on this painkiller, Racter?"

He took his seat, before he replied, "I had 'found' it during a run, my friend."

Capricious' lips thinned while she inserted the capsule into Buddy's abdomen. "I see..." A smile played on her lips as ideas started to pop in her head. "I think it will be very useful in the future."

Racter pulled out a cigarette stick from a carton. "I recommend keeping Buddy in your room, but if anything happens to your drone, feel free to come by to my shop. I may not always be available to help you, my friend, but I can make time."

Buddy clamped down onto her metal pinky, and hung on tightly as she lifted her hand up from the table. "Thanks, Racter. With how small Buddy II is, I'm worried he - it! - would break easily." Capricious waved her hand around gently to test Buddy's grip. She giggled as it wiggled. "Aw, aren't you a cute little thing," she cooed.

Racter watched her play with the drone from the corner of his eye, as he lit up the cigarette with a lighter. He noticed the ways her eyes sparkle, and the dark rings that surrounds them them. "Are you having trouble with sleep, Capricious?" he asked, catching her by surprise.

She placed Buddy down gently, then disconnected herself from the drone. "Yes... actually. I have been feeling restless for the past two days."

"Still bothered by your missing memories, I assume."

"Yes..." Capricious stared into Racter's cold gaze with a nervous expression. "Can... Can you please be honest with me from now on, Racter? I need to know the truth about... what happened to me."

Racter inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs. "Do you rea-" "I do, Racter!" She scowled.

Koschei bumped against the table, while Racter gave Capricious a look. They sat in silence, before he cleared his throat and said, "Very well. I promise to tell you what I know, Capricious, but you may be disappointed by my answers." He took another drag of the cigarette as he leaned back into his chair. Koschei laid low underneath the table, and glared at Capricious' legs, ready to strike at any moment.

"It was during my time in Berlin," Racter started. "I've met you quite a few times, until you had disappeared... I don't know what had happened to you, but I remember Lucky Strike telling me that you had a friend that had brought you to Berlin."

Capricious wasn't sure how to respond, except for the words, "Please, continue."

Racter nodded, them resumed, "Sometimes, you used to work with my old group, while Lucky Strike worked with your... 'friend's'. I don't know much about them, except for the fact they had disappeared some time after you had." He inclines his head with thinned lips, scratching his temple, before taking smoke into his lungs. It puffed out as he said, "There was a point you told me your name, but that was an accident on your part. You went under the alias, 'Nemo', I believe... Something your 'friend' insisted on, to keep your identity a secret, since you had ran away to Berlin for some reason… It was only until now that I got to know the truth myself."

Capricious shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember something, anything, but failed. She huffed. "Right... go on."

Racter stared at her impassively, then smirked. "You looked quite different before... you had your natural hair color, kept short to be safe. You also didn't have the dots across your nose." He slowly reached out, to brush his hands across her cheeks. Capricious shuddered under his touch, until she realized something, then blushed.

"You and I... we weren't... as familiar as we are now... right?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No... I don't know if I could had called you a friend then, because we haven't spoken often, but, there was one thing that we had in common: we both were new to our jobs. You were quite excited about it, but it seemed to have come from apprehension more than anything. You were also very incompetent in battle, but quick enough to steal things... Now that we have spoken to each other properly, I had learned why."

Capricious shrugged with a smirk. "Gotta have sticky fingers to live... but, I'm not surprised about my talents... Don't think I am any better at it now..."

Racter slid his hand down to hold her's, and planted a kiss on the metal palm. "You have grown a lot since then, my friend, both in the real world, and in The Matrix."

Capricious melted under his touch, until she snapped out of it to say, "Thanks... Racter..."

He hummed as he let her go, and finished off the cigarette. He laid the stick in a small tray filled with ashes and cigarette butts. "And... that's it. At least, from what I can remember. When we met again, here in the Dowager Empress, my first thought was if we had met before, because you were almost a completely different person. I had soon figured it out when you learned how capable Koschei was, and became absolutely attached to him, all over again." Koschei whirred, briefly catching their attention. "I guess you were that fond of him, even though you didn't remember."

Racter shrugged. "The brain is a complex thing, after all, my friend, so I recommend looking into something that could help you. Perhaps, what had happened to you, is no different than what had happened to Isobel."

Capricious hummed lowly at the thought, then shook her head. "I hope not... maybe it's just... amnesia... regular amnesia... or... something else... like selective amnesia... I..." Racter stood up to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, my friend, you will find the answers with time. For now, I think it's better for you to rest, and process what I've told you." He gently traced her jawline, and cupped her chin to rise her head up to meet his gaze. "Take it slow, Capricious."

Capricious' cheeks turned red under his touch, then sighed heavily. "O-okay... Thanks... Racter."

He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Do you want to rest here in my shop? Or would you rather leave?"

She looked away with a sheepish smile, as she reached out for his wrist. "I shouldn't keep you away from your work, Racter... Thanks for helping me."

Racter retreated his hand, and watched her pick up Buddy II.

"I will come back for the box," she said with a genuine smile. "Talk to you later, Racter."

"You're almost always welcome to my shop, my friend."

Capricious approached him, and tugged at the collar of his shirt, to pull him down. She then planted a gentle kiss, which made her giggle. Hopefully that would be enough to show her affection without words, and climbed up the stairs to return to her room.

Racter ran his hands over his lips, taking notice at warm and soft she had felt. He may never understand how love feels, but he remember what Capricious had told him at one point, back in Berlin.

 

_"Love is beautiful, as it is dangerous..." she said as she fixed her board. "It can drive people crazy, to the point that it just isn't 'love' anymore... I mean, take my ex for example, I was desperate for someone's touch, and I got it, but I then got a stalker in return. Prick..." She popped out a key by accident, then laughed as she tried to push it back into place. "But, now that I am free from him, and my old life, I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever I want!"_

_She paused as she pulled out a screwdriver. "To be honest, I don't think I will ever truly feel love... It's all about trust after all... and... the desire to stay by the person's side for as long as possible." She cleared her throat. "I've had... some bad history... but, I won’t let my past put me down! I will… find someone… one day...."_

_She then turned to him with a cheeky grin and a nudge. "I understand that you can't feel proper emotions, but if you can understand the idea behind friendship, then maybe, you can understand the concept of love..." She giggled, before turning to Koschei as he stood in between them._

_"Ah, it's the cutest killer drone I've ever seen! Hello, Koschei!" She pat the drone's body while blowing kisses at him. "How is my favorite killer drone?" she cooed._

 

Racter sighed as he lowered his hand. He turned to his fabricators, and tapped away at his bracer to bring it to life. The memory faded away, as soon as he started to work.


	53. Sympathy Pain

While the others fought against the guards, Capricious, Gobbet, and Isobel took care of a pregnant woman in a small room. They had put their medical kits together, to make keep her stable and hydrated, as well as ease the pain she is going through.

As much as it bothered Capricious, knowing full well what the woman is going through, even though her case is different, she decided she would assist with the delivery. A brief laugh escaped from her as soon as she snapped the gloves on, thinking how crazy the situation has become.

"All right, Miss," Capricious said, as she slapped her hands together. "Breathe. We got you."

\---

Once they returned to the Dowager Empress, Capricious took a thorough shower to wipe away the blood. Unfortunately, her exhaustion isn't going to let up, but it's all right. She will just rest once she finishes sending the message about the job being done.

After some quick exchanges between her and the client, they had sent the nuyen, which she split with the others immediately.

When she felt the boat trembled, and heard the screeching sound of metal on metal, she immediately climbed out of her chair to jump into the hatch. Capricious watched as the fabricators came to a stop, while Racter started to clean Koschei's body with a rag.

She slowly stepped up to him with a curious look. "Is... he okay?" she asked.

"Thankfully, the damage done wasn't that terrible, so I was able to repair his system with ease." Racter tossed the rag in a bucket beneath the table, and took off his gloves to let his hands breathe. "I'm quite impressed, to be honest," he continued as he took off his coat and boots, before taking a seat.

"Well, Koschei is remarkable," Capricious said. "With the amount of love, dedication, and improvements, he has grown into a wonderful drone."

Racter pulled out a cigarette to light it up. "He is indeed, my friend... he is indeed..." He then turned to her with a grin, revealing his strong teeth in the dim lights. "However, I wasn't talking about Koschei."

She was taken aback for a brief second. "Oh...?"

Racter clamped one foot down on the green chair, to bring it forward for Capricious to sit. She watched in awe at how each toe clicked against the metal ground, then took her seat. Her cheeks started to blush as she remembered his equipment well enough, to see them through the fabric of his pants.

All it took was a snap of his fingers to bring her back from the depths of her mind. "What I had originally meant, Capricious," he said, "was about how you handled yourself with delivering a child, in the middle of a job."

Capricious snorts. "Funny how it just escalated like that, because of the contractions... but, you guys were great at keeping the guards away."

Racter smirked. "You make it sound so easy, my friend, but I suppose that delivering a baby was different for you, and the other ladies." Koschei whirred as he crawled around the workshop. "I can't ever imagine how emotional it was for you three, much less the mother."

Capricious' lips thinned as she scratched her neck idly. "I can't even describe how it felt myself, Racter..." she paused, while memories started to surface in her mind. "It's... strange..."

Smoke escaped Racter's lips, while he inclined his head. His smile disappeared once he saw pain in Capricious' eyes. "What do you mean, my friend?" he asked.

She blinked the tears away, and breathed out a heavy sigh. "How she screamed in pain, was no different than how I was in prison... if my memories-" "You _have_ been to prison, my friend. There is no doubt about that."

She scoffed. "I don't feel that confident about my memories, Racter, but fine... let's... let me just try to explain myself as best as I could."

He nodded, then waved his hand towards her, signaling her to continue.

Capricious inhaled deeply, catching the smoke into her nostrils, then slowly exhaled. "We had suffered the same pain, for different reasons. She has her baby, thanks to her uterus, while I, on the other hand, don't, because of a tumor." Capricious' could feel the pain in her abdomen, which made it difficult for her to breathe. Her body and mind started to constrict itself, with memories of what had happened, until she broke down into tears. "I'm not normal," she muttered to herself. "I'm not normal, I’m not normal," she repeated to herself over and over.

Racter grew closer to her, to place a hand on her thigh, while he continued to smoke. She grabbed onto his arm, trying to find some sort of comfort and stability.

 

Eventually, the butt of the cigarette laid inside an ashtray.

Capricious left the shop, to sleep in her room.

Racter looked at the monitor, rereading her medical files. There was no hint of foul play with the information, especially where it took place. Everything was organized, from the doctors' information, to the shaman that had helped. It's all written down, along with the diagnoses itself.

There really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but since Capricious  wasn’t going to believe him, there had to be another way.

And he will need Isobel's and Lucky Strike's help.


	54. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with writing lately, so sorry for any mistakes. I really want to see to the end of this story, or at least this arc, before I continue with another.

"I can sense how tense you are, Capricious," Gaichu said, catching her attention in the middle of an alleyway.

It took her a moment to remember, that she was trying to help Gaichu hunt for his meal tonight. "Ah, sorry..." she answered with a sheepish grin. "My head is just... somewhere else, I guess."

He chuckled. "It hasn't been on your shoulders for some time now. I could tell with how distant your voice sounds."

Capricious opened her mouth to say something witty, but her mind drew a blank, so she fell silent. A sigh escaped from her instead, as she looked down at the pavement. "I don't... really know what I am doing anymore... You... go do your thing. I will be back at the Dowager Empress before sunrise."

Gaichu turned his head slightly towards her with a raised brow. "I don't believe you will, since you seem so lost in your head, you will most likely be lost in the city as well.”

"Maybe being lost can help me find the answers to my questions, Gaichu," she replied with a shrug. "Hell, maybe I will find my way to Berlin, and see if what I'm trying to look for is there."

"I wonder if you can get there, just by instinct alone." Gaichu grinned. "You may not remember how you got to Berlin, but you may have some memory of it, deep in your subconscious. I don't believe we truly forget anything, even if it has been erased through the use of technology."

"Sure, but Is0bel did something similar herself, willingly.” Capricious paused. "I wonder, if I did the same thing, because of something traumatic... Racter did say that something happened there, before it all went to hell, so..."

Gaichu's armor clicked as he adjusted his weight, and turned to Capricious with his back straight. "If that's the case, Capricious, do you want to go to Berlin, to see what you had forgotten?"

She said nothing as she juggled the idea in her head. "No... I don't think it will be worth it."

"Very well, then."

Capricious' lips thinned as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you think I should, Gaichu…?"

Gaichu wrapped his hand around the hilt of his blade as he rolled his shoulders. "It's your choice to make, Capricious, however, I would be glad to lend you my blade, if you wish for my help."

A small smile crept on her lips. "Right... thanks, Gaichu."

"You are welcome... now then, if you'd excuse me, I need to hunt."

"Yeah, of course, go hunt, Gaichu. I will see you back at home."

Gaichu turned on his heel, then stopped. "'Home'..." He gave her a gentle chuckle. "Be careful, Capricious."

“Will do,” she replied, then waved him good-bye, before they parted ways.

She then remembered that Gaichu is blind.

 

On her way back to the Dowager Empress, Capricious didn't expect to encounter Racter. She was just going to give him a casual greeting, before she would continue her way, but he actually was looking for her, much to her surprise. " _You_ need _me_ for something?" she asked, with a puzzled expression. "I feel like I should be scared and worried."

Racter smirked. "I believe, it would be best to ask Lucky Strike about what could had happened to you, my friend. After all, she is more familiar with your 'friend' than I am."

Capricious blinked. "Wait a minute, Racter, you really want to ask Lucky Strike, the woman that wants to cut your throat, for help? Do you think she would, like, help, at all? I don't think she likes me very much, either!"

"It wouldn't hurt to at least try, my friend," Racter replied, with a smile that could not put Capricious at ease. It actually made her more apprehensive.

She took in a deep breath, and recalled what she had thought about earlier, with Gaichu. If she would not go to Berlin herself, it would be best to go to the people that have been there. Capricious shifted her gaze from Racter, to Koschei, then back. "Fine," she replied with a huff. "I don't think there is any other way, anyway."

"Good," he said, as he took her by the arm. "Very good. Let's go."

"You know where she is?" she asked, trying to keep up with his eager pace.

"Knowing Lucky Strike, I have no doubt that she is currently in a bar, losing herself in bottles of alcohol. It’s something that she does on her days off, so the chances that we will find her are rather high.”

Capricious replied with a low hum. "But, what if we don’t find her?”

“Trust me, my friend, we will.”

 

It didn't take long for them to find Lucky Strike, and as Racter had claimed, she was surrounded by bottles. Capricious was about to speak, until Racter let her go to take his seat right next to Lucky Strike. He spoke to her in another language, while signaling Capricious to sit beside him.

Some part of her felt frustrated that she couldn’t understand them, as they spoke to each in a rather casual, maybe friendly tone. Even though it was only for a short time, jealousy already welled up inside her. As she fidgeted in her seat, thoughts hopped from one thing to another, as unwelcoming images surfaced through her mind.

It doesn’t help that she is already confused enough as it is, with her own questions about how could she be in Berlin, if she couldn’t speak their language. She obviously didn’t have any installments that would had helped her understand it, so how and why was she there in the first place?

Before her thoughts could drive her into a full blown panic attack, Capricious flinched as soon as she felt her hair brush past behind her ear. She turned to Racter briefly, to catch him looking at her with a smile, before he continued the conversation with Lucky Strike. He knew a gentle touch would settle her down; the smile is just a bonus.

Out of everyone, and everything, she was upset with, Capricious was upset with herself the most. A silly woman, with silly needs and weaknesses, that can be used against her like a weapon. Her exes knew them, and used them to fulfill their selfish needs. Now, it’s Racter that knows them.

Thinking back on it however, he doesn’t use it for selfish purposes. If he wants something, he isn’t afraid to ask Capricious upfront. In fact, their relationship, as much as she questions it, really is based around a sense of trust, with benefits on the side. Hell, if he truly didn’t care, Racter wouldn’t had bothered to lead Capricious to Lucky Strike.

But, he can’t be helping her out of kindness, Capricious thought. There doesn’t seem to be a motive either, so what does Racter want by the end of this?

She slowly turned towards the blond woman as she sat up with a scowl. Once she locked eyes with Capricious, the scowl turned into a predatory smile. One that shot through Capricious' core, and sent tremors through her body.

It was hard to tell if it was excitement, or fear, that rumbled.

"If you need me, my friend, I will be outside," Racter suddenly said, taking out a box of cigarettes from his coat. He then pat Capricious' shoulder, before leaving her alone with Lucky Strike.

She did a double take, before facing Lucky Strike with a shaky laugh. "Um... W-what... did you two talk about?" she stuttered, wondering what the hell just happened.

"If you truly had defeated a god, I don't see it in your eyes,” Lucky Strike said. “You don't carry that pride that so many do, when they claim they had done something similar." Her lips widened as she slowly reached for Capricious' bangs, and saw her face darkened as blood reached her cheeks. "I see that he isn't lying either..."

"W-what...?" Capricious stuttered, hoping that her beating heart would stop trying to break out through her chest.

Lucky Strike stared into Capricious' dark eyes for a moment, before she backed away to search through a bag strapped around her waist. "I've been told you don't remember much about your time in Berlin." She pulled out a cube marked with numbers and letters, and extended it out to Capricious. “I wonder if your memories are the reason why your old friend told me to hold on to this."

"'Old... friend'?" Capricious slowly reached out to grab it, as if Lucky Strike was going to bite her if she got to close. Much to her surprise, she didn't.

Lucky Strike withdrew her hand as soon as the box was lifted from her palm. She huffed out an exhausted, but relieved, sigh, as if she had just finished a run. "Their name was 'Bleak'." Lucky Strike paused to try to read Capricious' face, but there was no sign of recognition. She smirked as she rubbed her fingers together. "They had hired me to do some runs with them from time to time. They were a good runner, but we had our differences."

Capricious flipped the box around in her hands. "Bleak..." she repeated under her breath. Her head started to pound, while an image of a person flashed behind her eyelids with every blink. They were there, just within reach, but they vanished right before she could remember. "Who... were... they?"

Lucky Strike stared at her for a hard minute. "They were a runner, Capricious, and the ‘leader’ of a crew, but they had disappeared, sometime before things fell apart in Berlin. Before they did, however, they gave that box to me, and told me to give it to you, if we ever meet again...” She gave a low brief chuckle. “I suppose that a very small chance, is still a chance.”

"Do you know anything else about them?"

Lucky Strike reached for a bottle to swirl it under her nose. "Sorry as I may be to say it, no, I do not. They were a troll, but there wasn't much that I knew of them personally. They seemed like a good person, but they also must had been involved in something not many people were aware of, which may be the reason why they had disappeared. But, they also had... a ‘zest for life’, I believe.”

"A zest for life..." Capricious looked over the box once more, before she secured it in her bag. "A bit ironic for someone named 'Bleak'... but... it’s kind of funny too..." A small smile formed on her lips, until she shook her head dismissively. "Do you happen to know why I was there, Lucky?"

She shrugged. "Not at a single clue. From what I can remember, your relationship with them can be summed up as 'secretive'."

"Really...?" she paused as she scratched her cheek. "Were we... 'intimate'...?"

Lucky Strike gave Capricious a look. "That was not my business to know."

"Ah... right. 'Secretive'..." Capricious cleared her throat. "Is... is that all you really can remember?"

Lucky Strike smirked. "For the time being at least."

"Oh... okay... thanks, Lucky..." As nervous as she was, Capricious mustered up a genuine smile. "I... I really appreciate your help."

She gave a brief hum in response, then took a sip of her beverage. "If you wish to repay me for the favor, remember, I'm here to kill Racter."

"Sure, but... if you are so determined to kill him, why didn't you try to earlier?"

"Look around us, Capricious - we are at a bar. It would be a shame to stain this place with his blood."

"Really?"

Lucky Strike chuckled lightly with a shrug. "I also know you are a woman to be feared, Capricious. You don't look like it, but I could see a hint of it in your eyes. Experience that comes with a life of loss and pain... it's not just Racter that you care about, but your friends as well...“ She paused. “I think your friend was the same way, actually..."

"Oh...?" Capricious paused, before she heard her PDA beep. She checked it to see that Gobbet had an "emergency" at the Dowager Empress, but it was just an image of her with a box of wings that literally had Capricious' name on it. She grinned as she pocketed the PDA. "I got to go, Lucky Strike, or else a couple of rats will be eating my dinner this evening... Thanks, again, for your help."

"Yeah, sure... Have a good evening, Capricious..."

"Stay safe, Lucky." Capricious slightly bowed her head, before she turned to leave the bar in a hurry. She nearly tumbled over Koschei, if she hadn't caught herself quickly, and turned to Racter with a raised brow. "I'd thought you were a patient man, Racter."

"I am," he replied, blowing out smoke between his smiling lips. "But, I had to be sure it wasn't Lucky Strike about to take my life."

Capricious smirked as they started to walk together. "Well, good to know that she keeps you on your toes... but you know, I can't help but feel awfully jealous, Racter... She makes you tick, in a way that I can’t."

Racter gave her a look, before he slowly shook his head. "You have no reason to be jealous, my friend. Anything that had happened is left in the past."

"So you two were a thing before."

He breathed out a thick cloud of smoke. "Now, now, my friend, I'd prefer if you keep your head cleared of those sorts of thoughts. As I've said, it's behind us."

Capricious hummed lowly as she tapped her chin. "Okay, but, you know, Lucky Strike _is_ attractive... There is just something about her that just... gets to me.”

“I’m not surprised, my friend... not at all.”

“Of course you’re not,” Capricious muttered with a laugh. “Anyway, I’m glad that you helped me speak to her, Racter. Even though I have so many more questions, the things she had told me are enough to keep me satisfied. A name, and a box.” She patted her bag gently, where she could feel the edge of the box. As she idly thumbed the strap on her bag, Capricious asked, “What are you trying to get out of this, Racter?”

Koschei perked up with a whir, while Racter stared at her with a raised brow. “Nothing at all, my friend. Why do you ask?”

"I... don't know. I guess, I am just confused by all this." Capricious' lips thinned as she shrugged. "Anyway, let's go home. If we don't hurry, Gobbet is going to give my food to Madness and Folly."

Racter grinned as he took one last drag, then flicked the cigarette aside. "It's good to know you haven't lost your enthusiasm for food, my friend."

"Listen, those wings are top notch, Racter, so I'll be damned if I don't eat those as soon as possible! So, unless you want to stay, get your cybernetic ass into gear, and let's go!”

A brief laugh escaped from him, as he followed Capricious to the Dowager Empress, while she ran ahead.


	55. Nameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes... I just want to write this out. I will make corrections when I can.

Capricious stifled a laugh after one of Gobbet's terrible jokes, before chugging on a bottle of soda. Even though Is0bel was as quiet as ever, she replied to the ork with a quip of her own, which made Gobbet shrill into laughter. Capricious tried to keep up with their banter, but her attention kept going back to the box that Lucky Strike had given her.

While the girls continued, Capricious started to fiddle with the cube. There are some letters from the English alphabet designed over individual squares, as well as numbers and signs. Whenever she pressed them down, she could hear a click, but when she presses another, it pops. She looked over the cube carefully, not realizing that the girls were staring at her in silence.

"That looks like some sort of toy," Gobbet said, making Capricious jump.

She smirked as she flipped the cube around. "It sort of does, doesn't it?"

"Where did you get it?" Is0bel asked.

"Lucky Strike gave it to me, saying it's from some person named Bleak..." She paused as she turned the cuber over again and again. "I was told that Bleak was some old friend, but... that's hard to believe..."

Is0bel exchanged glances with Gobbet as she said, "You are missing memories, Capricious, so it's only natural that you can't believe what you have been told..." She took a sip of water before she continued. "But, it seems rather important that you get your memories back."

Capricious looked up at Is0bel with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"I was approached by Racter recently, and he told me that he wanted you to get your memories back as soon as possible. Even though I warned him that rushing things would cause you more harm than good, it took him a moment to fully realize that." Is0bel's lips thinned as she adjusted herself on the pillow Gobbet gave her. "To be honest with you, Capricious, it's really hard to talk to that man. He tends to go off into tangents about scientific facts, and it can lead to some... unsettling topics too..."

Capricious couldn't help but smirk as she nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, that's Racter for you..."

"If..." Is0bel paused to clear her throat. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that draws you to him?"

Capricious was silent as she stared at Is0bel for a moment, then turned to Gobbet, while Madness and Folly chewed on the bones in her box of leftovers. She took in a deep breath as she sat back with a grin. "I don't really know, Is0bel. I just like being around him."

Gobbet scoffed with a crooked smile. "Oh, you do know, Seattle, you just don't want to admit it," she purred playfully. "But, as much as I really want to know too, I understand that whatever you have going on with Clanky is private, so we won't pry... Right, Izz?"

Is0bel chuckled. "I don't know what you have planned, Gobbet, but please, leave me out of it. I just wanted to get that out of the way, because it's been bothering me for a long time."

Capricious snort. "At least you aren't as bad as Duncan, Is0bel. Don't get me wrong, I love Duncan, but man, is he overprotective. I know that Raymond was very strict too, putting up a 'no dating' rule, with so many others, but it feels as if he is still around, through Duncan, with how stubborn he is. It feels as if he is always breathing down my neck whenever I have to make a choice, but in the end, it depends on me."

She paused as she eyed the cube again. "Always me..." Capricious sighed as she looked over the box again. A strange feeling took over her mind, and as if she was possessed, she clicked down the buttons N-1-H-1-L-1-S-M. The N fell off to reveal a small port behind it.

They all exchanged looks for a moment, before Capricious stared back at the port. As she reached inside to pull out the cable, Is0bel shouted at her to stop. "We really don't know what's in there, Capricious! Do you want to put yourself at risk!?" she asked.

She paused, before she gave Is0bel a reassuring smile. "I have you guys to keep watch... if anything happens, I trust you to make sure I'll be all right... As they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'."

Gobbet immediately pushed Capricious down as she grabbed the box. "Nope, nope, nope, we aren't going to do this here, Seattle. I know that we learned that trusting your guts is good and all, but this time, I'm going to have to put a stop to this. Izz, please, take this."

Is0bel took the box from Gobbet. Capricious didn't put up a fight at all as she said, "But I need to know the truth... Can you guys please help me with this, at least? Is0bel can be my backup in case I find myself in trouble."

Is0bel stared down at Capricious with furrowed brows and thinned lips, then turned to the box. "What if they are lying to you, Capricious?"

Capricious was silent.

"While I get that you trust Racter, you don't know if this other person tampered with anything in there. It could be a virus that could kill you, and I really, really don't want to see that..." Is0bel paused to take in a deep breath. "I don't want you to die, Capricious..."

"Me either, Izz..." Gobbet slowly got up from Capricious to sit back down. "We've seen some good friends die, Seattle, and it would... well, you know... it wouldn't be the same without you."

Capricious' shifted her gaze between the girls, before she shut her eyes. "I understand where you two are coming from... but... I need to know for myself. Besides I... I don't think this box is dangerous at all... It feels... a little familiar, actually. It... kind of reminds me of a rubix cube..."

"A rubix cube...?" Is0bel asked.

A soft laugh slipped from Capricious. "Yes... I... I think I can remember someone playing with one... but never getting all the colors in the same place. I think..." she trailed off as she opened her eyes. "A-anyway, I really don't think it's dangerous... but, to be safe, I will need your help Is0bel. That is... if you want to."

Is0bel chewed on her lip as she stared down at the box.

They all sat in silence for a moment, before she huffed. "There are risks to these things, Capricious. You might not be the same person after this, if not a completely different one."

"I know..." Capricious replied, as she recalled a certain people who keeps himself chipped for the sake of business. "But, I'm already suffering from existential crisis, Is0bel, so what's the worst that could happen?"

"Being brain dead, Capricious."

"Ah... right... yeah..." Capricious stuttered into a laugh. "A-anyway, what do you think we should do, then?"

"What I'm going to do, is set things up. You will need to get comfortable, Capricious, or else, you will hurt yourself. I will prepare The Octopus just in case something does happen, but I will need the data you've made too, like journals. Anything that you wrote your thoughts down, so I can help piece you up together, if the box breaks you apart."

"R-right... okay!" Capricious took in a deep breath. "I trust you, Izz."

Is0bel hummed, before she walked out of the room with the box.

"Are you really sure about this, Seattle?" Gobbet asked. "Not going to lie, this whole messing your brain thing is kind of scary."

Capricious paused to think of something to help comfort Gobbet, and assure her that everything was going to be all right, but she didn't want to make empty promises either. Her eyes wandered around the room, before she laid them on the statue of Rat in the corner. "What does... Rat say?"

"Rat?" Gobbet blinked as she slowly reached for Madness and Folly on her shoulders. "She seems... okay with this. Like, I think this risk is something you will have to take... like so many other things." The corner of her mouth twitched as she nodded. "Go with your gut, then, Seattle. I got your back."

"I know you will," she replied with a crooked grin.

 

A twin sized mattress, covered in a clean blanket, was laid out in Is0bel's room for Capricious. Once she got comfortable, Is0bel gave the box to her. "There is only one port here," she said. "You will need to jack into it, but I will keep watch. I already have all your files in The Octopus, but do remember that this is still a giant risk, Capricious. Are you ready to take that risk?"

Capricious gave her a thumbs up with a smile, which made Is0bel shake her head in disbelief, while Gobbet laughed. "All right, then... Good luck, Capricious."

Without hesitation, Capricious reached for the cable to plug into the datajack hidden in her hair. The box lit up in a bright violet light and rumbled, right before she was ripped away from meatspace.

***

"Hello," was the first thing Capricious heard. "What's your name?"

"Capricious," she replied, followed by a buzz.

"What's your real name?"

"Carmen Santos," she answered firmly.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then came a bright light that spread into lines like a circuit board. Capricious stood in the middle, eyeing the shimmering lights that pulsated like a heart monitor, until she saw a figure stand before her. They were as huge as a troll, with horns poking out in all sorts of direction.

Before she could say anything, the figure spoke. "Long time, no see, Carmen... If you're here, then it means that I couldn't keep my secret safe, or maybe, you just stumbled into this small world by accident. Or maybe, you got your memories back, after I tried to erase some part of it."

They chuckled with a shrug. "Who knows. I can't. Anyway, I guess you have questions, but I can't answer all of them. Instead, I will just fill you with important details about what had happened... Unless you want to remember everything that happened. Yes, or no?"

Capricious stared at the person for a moment with pursed lips. "Please..." she said, "tell me everything!"

"Yes or no?" they repeated.

"Yes!"

They flickered for a brief second, before they nodded. "So, you want to know everything... All right then. But before I give you your memories, I shall tell you the important bits, just to help dull some of the pain that will come with them. You see, Carmen, I know you don't remember me, but we were stuck in that prison together. We didn't meet for the first few years, that is, until you become diagnosed with cancer. Want to know why? I was sick too. It was a different type of cancer, but it was still cancer. It was... really bad, but I didn't want to let that stop me. I didn't want it to stop you either... even though, yours was not only treatable, but curable too.

"Anyway, we got along pretty well, you and me. We bonded over what ifs and jokes... Hell, I helped you with your ex-boyfriend too, Jason. That bastard really deserved to die, you know? I also remember when I first told you how I got into prison... I was a shadowrunner. You seem very interested in that, which gave me an idea: why not give you something, when you leave prison? Maybe you could be a shadowrunner too! If we both left together, we could be partners! Hell, that's what happened, actually!

"Since you are pretty tech-savvy, I decided to help you get a datajack in prison. I was right there with you, when you were out cold, so they could implant it in your brain. It was a fine piece of work, especially with how much it cost me. You may not remember that, because, well, I had to erase every single thing about myself from your memories, which I thought was a good a idea at the time.

"You see, Carmen, when I had agreed to do a job for a friend in Berlin, I had to break out soon... and I did it with you. It was very difficult, but you did it. You were so determined to get away from your past, that you did not hesitate to help me out at all, even if you were going to risk your own life for it. It was exciting, actually... We smuggled into some ship to get to Berlin, and from there, that's when I introduced you to a friend of mine... Monika... she was a fine decker... a really good friend...

"She helped us get new identities, and wanted to teach you some cool tricks, too... but, that went straight to hell when she died... Hell, everything did... That's when it hit me, actually... That everyone dies... You see, Carmen, even though you were very healthy, I wasn't. My time was still counting down, just like everyone else's, but it was a lot shorter than most... even yours... It's why I had to break out of prison... It's why I looked up to you, even though you and I were almost the same age...

"It... it was difficult to accept it, but damn it, it drove me to do what I had to do. Not only did I make some good friends in Monika's crew, I also tried to help people too, for her sake. I was shocked to learn how much of an influence she really was, to be honest... but, that's not important right now. What is important, is what happened to you.

"You see, I was scared of losing you, since you already fought against cancer, and won. I didn't know why I dragged you along with me in the first place, but there was something about you that really pushed me forward. Your love for danger and risks... and the will to survive. You aren't like me at all, Carmen... Life meant nothing to me, so I just lived it with no goal in mind. I didn't care about what would happen to me, until you'd told me, 'Even if life means nothing to you, you can do whatever you want, so why not make the most if? You only live once.'

"At first, I wasn't sure why you'd say that, but when I saw what you could do on a run, I understood. It would had been a shame to lose you, so I left you in better hands... Well, not really better hands, but at least with people that can teach you things and keep you safe. It wasn't a good idea to leave you with Lucky Strike's crew, though... You got injured once, and that really made me worried." The figure laughed briefly, then shrugged.

"Anyway, after I dealt with something really big, I had thought that you weren't meant to be a shadowrunner, so I... well... I erased your memories, with the help of a friend. They took all the memories, and put it into separate boxes... Well, it took just one, but I was told it might be better for us to keep copies of it, just in case... and, I guess you found one! And... well... I don't know what else to say. This is... just one part of it anyway... everything else, is hidden in your memories...

"So... knowing this... do you still want your memories? Do you... want to remember?"

Capricious stared at the figure silently.

"Do you... want to remember?" they repeated.

With clenched fist, Capricious shouted, "Yes!"

Then a screen popped up before her. She had to input a password.

"What's your name, Carmen?"

"Ca-" Capricious stopped herself. No, she thought. It's not "What _is_ your name," but, "What _was_ your name," she thought. With a deep breath, she typed, "Nem0".

"'Nemo', with a zero," the figure laughed. "Either you remembered, or you caught on quick... 'Nemo'... 'Bleak'... 'Nihilism'... Those words fit to how I see this Sixth World of ours... Anyway... I hope you are doing well, Carmen... Thanks... for the memories."

The figure then vanished, just as the world around them grew bright.

***

Capricious inhaled deeply, before she started to cough. Her head was pounding, as she struggled to come to her senses, but the memories were overwhelming. She could feel every emotion at once, which made it difficult to see through the tears.

A gentle touch was enough to help her snap out of it. She stared into a pair of sharp dark eyes, and smiled. "D-Duncan..." she muttered hoarsely, then wrapped her arms around him. "Duncan...!" she repeated, as she hugged him tightly.

Duncan said nothing as he pat her back. He wanted to say something, but now really wasn't the time for it, he thought. He will speak to her once she has calmed down.


	56. Memories and Fire

Heavy rain poured down from the dark, cloudy sky. Capricious watched them all fall, and listened to them hit against the tarp above her and Duncan's head. "You want to know why I broke out?" she asked.

"I'd appreciate if you can tell me everything, Cap," he replied. He stood firm beside her, with his arms across his chest, and his eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

Capricious took in a deep breath, before she spoke. "These memories feel fresh... As if they just happened yesterday..." A soft laugh escaped from her. "Now, I know how Is0bel felt..."

Duncan was silent as she continued.

"Anyway, I broke out because of a friend named 'Bleak'. They... Well, it's hard to explain who they were... They were a troll... Big... muscular... and street smart. They kind of reminded me of us, actually... I... really wanted to be like them, I think... I don't know... All I can say is that, I saw myself in them, but they were very different too... So, I stuck by them. They... they were a very trustworthy friend that I'd found during my time in prison... They taught me as much as they could... and... yeah." Capricious chewed on her lip for a moment, before she sighed. "I'm sorry, Duncan... I... I know you are... angry at me. I wish I could tell you everything, but... it's hard to explain. I am still trying to... accept these memories, to be honest."

Capricious shifted her weight from one leg to the other, feeling the heavy silence between them weigh down on her shoulders. She cursed under her breath, before she started to sob. "I-I don't know what to say, Duncan! I want to tell you everything! I also want you to forgive me...!"

"Forgive you?" Duncan repeated, catching Capricious off guard. He shook his head slowly. "After everything that happened to us, Cap, I don't know if I can really say 'I forgive you'."

Capricious wanted to speak but felt her words clog in her throat.

"But, who the hell knows, anymore. This whole thing reminds me of when we learned about Raymond's past. I still don't know how I feel about that, but... I'm glad you were there, Cap. I'm glad that, even if it was just for a moment, you, Raymond, and I were all together. You helped me see things through Raymond's eyes..." Duncan raised his hand to place it on Capricious' head. "Besides, you don't seem any different, Capricious... At least, compared to the time we had met at the docks. We'll talk when you're ready to talk, okay?"

Capricious struggled to not cry, but she did anyway, once he pulled her close into a hug.

Even though there are still so many questions on their minds, it was better to let the memories settle, instead of questioning it. Even though he had every right to be angry, Duncan fought hard to keep calm.

And even though they were siblings, Duncan knew Capricious well enough, to know that her heart belonged to this crew, and no matter what she remembered, she will stay loyal to them.

  
  
  


_ As the flames crackled and dance, Capricious stood with Gobbet, Is0bel, Racter, and Gaichu, while Duncan left them all behind. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's the end of Rainy Days. I could think up of a few more stories, maybe get up to 60 chapters, and while this chapter could had have a bit more substance, I'm not really feeling it anymore. I don't know if I can write anymore content for SRHK, except for a wip that I need to finish... But, I think I'm going to rest my mind for a bit, before I continue to write.
> 
> I don't think this is truly the end for my SRHK related stories, but I can't say. It was fun, to be honest, and these stories, and characters, really do mean a lot to me, for personal reasons. The story did start from a very fragile point in my life after all, and as I continued, not only did I meet some really cool and funny people, I learned a lot from it. I have to say, major thanks to the ones that supported me. Without them, I guess I wouldn't had gotten this far. haha~! To be honest, this is the first time I think I've ever really saw something to the end. Hm~.
> 
> Well, I still have things to work on, so this isn't the -end- end. As I tend to say, take it easy folks~! [And I'm on tumblr for those interested. hehe~.]


End file.
